My Endless Love
by Leilani972
Summary: Ils avaient l'air heureux,tous les deux.Ils s'aimaient, mais leur secret respectif les empêchaient d'entrevoir un avenir commun. Edward/Bella. pdv Edward et Alice.
1. Resumé

_J'avais prévu de le mettre en Prologue Mais je trouve qu'en résumé ça donne plus d'impact._

_

* * *

_

_ Le résumé est du point de vue d'Alice_.

Ils avaient l'air heureux, tous les deux. Si proches. Et pourtant tant de choses les séparaient. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, mais leur secret respectif les empêchaient d'entrevoir un avenir commun.

Elle sait que le secret d'Edward a une relation avec toute notre famille, à savoir ce que nous sommes. En le découvrant, elle mettrait en péril notre existence à Forks et inévitablement sa propre vie. Mais le bonheur de mon frère valait largement tout ce que nous pouvions endurer.

Quand à lui, il sent que Bella ne lui dit pas tout, elle a avoué une partie, la plus facile à dire.

Ce que Bella et Edward ignoraient, c'est que je savais ce qu'elle cachait. Je connaissais son secret, à la minute où j'avais eu ma vision d'eux, ensemble. Celui-ci allait amorcer la fin de notre famille, si je ne trouvais pas une solution très rapidement.

Edward ne s'en relèvera pas quand il se rendra compte que ce secret la mènera vers la mort , et nous non plus.

Il faut que j'agisse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bella étant désormais l'une des nôtres car mon frère en était tombé amoureux, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle devienne une Cullen à part entière. C'est décidé. Elle sera l'une des nôtres. Eternellement.

* * *

_J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira...N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même négatifs, et à me proposer des idées si vous souhaitez que je rajoute quelque chose._

_Toute critique est bonne à prendre._

_Je vous remercie d'avance._

_Leilani_


	2. Prologue pdv Alice

Prologue : Ma Vision, Par Alice

_Pour une fois_, nous avions hâte d'aller en cours.

_Pour une fois_, nous semblions à l'aise dans une ville, sans trop porter l'attention sur nous.

Cette nouvelle vie à Forks nous plaisait. A tous, excepté Edward.

Carlisle nous avait proposé de retourner du côté de la péninsule d'Olympic, ce à quoi Rosalie et Emmett avaient répondu favorablement. Jasper et moi ne connaissions pas trop ce coin, mais l'engouement du couple fût contagieux. Mon aimé et moi avons donc accepté de déménager, cependant qu'Edward fulminait.

Il avait pourtant fini par se ranger à notre avis, comme d'habitude. Esmée était ravie de pouvoir vivre ici, car il y avait énormément de vieilles bâtisses à rénover. L'attitude de cette dernière fît d'ailleurs plier Edward. Il n'était cependant pas ravi de recommencer une année de lycée, surtout dans ce coin. Les humains du coin l'exaspéraient. Les humaines, surtout. Il était d'une beauté remarquable, si bien qu'elles lui couraient toute après. Elles semblaient cependant terrifiées par nous, mais le fait qu'il fût le seul célibataire de la famille leur faisaient perdre la tête.

* * *

C'est donc en bougonnant que mon frère chéri sortit de la voiture garée devant le lycée.

_**- Regarde moi ça, encore une troupeau d'humaines en rut**_,dit-il, bouillonant de rage. _**C'est insupportable d'entendre tous leur fantasmes sur --moi.**_

_**- Tu n'as qu'à ne pas écouter**_**,** répliqua Jasper. _**Concentre toi donc sur autre chose! Ou éloigne toi, ta mauvaise humeur m'insupporte.**_

_**- Tiens**_**,** dit Emmett sûr de lui, _**tu n'as qu'à nous dire si la nouvelle a déjà peur de nous! Ce serait marrant si on pouvait nous même l'effrayer.**_

_**- Une nouvelle?**_ Fit Rosalie. _**J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop jolie. Nan! De toute façon c'est...**_

_**- Impossible qu'elle le soit plus que toi, oui Rosalie, nous le savons!**_

Edward, Jasper et moi nous regardâmes, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous avions entendu cette réplique si souvent que nous l'avions tous les trois dit en même temps.

Soudain, je vis la nouvelle. Elle n'était pas trop mal pour une humaine, mais avait besoin d'un sérieux relooking. Edward se raidit. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées. Une grande première selon moi. Il avait l'air assez exaspéré, mais néanmoins curieux.

_Comment y arrive-t-elle? Comment te bloque-t-elle ses pensées?_

-**_ Je n'en sais rien, mais j'en aurai le coeur net_**, me répondit-il.

Et la, quelque chose d'inimaginable se passa.

Je le vis, lui, sourire comme il n'avait jamais souri. Rire aux éclats devant quelqu'un que je n'arrivais pas à voir. Il avait l'air très heureux. Trop d'ailleurs, comme si... Non, c'était inimaginable. Pas lui.

_Mais qu'est ce que...? _

Je l'entendis à peine, je continuai à regarder. Et je vis une larme. Couler de son oeil, à lui. Et une autre. Je sentis une larme perler de mon oeil, et je me touchai immédiatement le visage pour comprendre ce qui se passait. J'avais le sentiment de pleurer, moi aussi. En tout cas de ma vision, c'est certain, je pleurais.

_Impossible, nous n'avons pas de larme. Nous ne pouvons pas pleurer. Nous ne pouvons pas._

Edward me regardait, incrédule.

_**- Il semblerait que ce ne soit bientôt plus le cas,**_ lui répondis-je, effrayée et émerveillée**_. Ta vie va changer, Edward. Notre vie à tous va changer. Aujourd'hui._**


	3. Chapitre 1 Visions et réalité

_ Vision et réalité_ (pdv Edward)

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Quelle étrange vision Alice m'avait fait partager?

Serait-ce possible qu'elle voie le passé et non pas l'avenir? Cela pouvait expliquer le fait qu'elle m'aie vu pleurer. Mais... Elle y était également, et elle pleurait. Et quel a été l'élément déclencheur? Je n'y comprenais rien. Nous étions en train de parler de la nouvelle, de la fille Swan et...

_- Tu réfléchis trop, comme toujours, Edward. Arrête un peu de réfléchir et va donc en cours. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ton premier cours de l'année?_

_**- Je m'en fiche, Alice, je voudrais comprendre.**_

_**- Tu vas tout gâcher, à force de réfléchir,**_ répliqua-t-elle, puis elle ajouta. _**De toute façon, j'ai dû faire une erreur. C'est impossible... Mais tellement beau. Comme j'aimerais que cela se produise...**_

_**- J'ai manqué un épisode? **_questionna Emmett. **_De quoi parle-t-elle, Edward? Qu'est ce qui doit se..._**

_**- Rien rien, Emm,**_trancha Alice.**_ Edward? Tu devrais y aller, j'ai vu que la fille Swan était dans ton cours de littérature. N'as-tu donc pas un petit mystère à résoudre?_**

Je retins un grognement d'exaspération, et me dirigeai vers ma salle.

Le cours de littérature était le plus insipide de tous. Le professeur, Mr MASON, adorait s'écouter parler, il l'aurait fait pendant des heures s'il le pouvait. C'est donc épuisé d'avance que je m'assis à la place que j'occupais depuis l'année dernière. Personne ne s'asseyait près de moi, car bien que je sois le seul de ma famille à n'avoir aucun mal à fréquenter les humains, à l'exception de Carlisle, j'étais celui qui avais le plus de facilité à les effrayer. Les humains m'ennuyaient, leur vie m'exaspérait, car ils la gaspillait. Ils se créaient des problèmes imaginaire, et un tout petit rien devenait aussitôt un obstacle insurmontable. Les adolescents étaient les pires de tous.

Autant dire que le lycée équivalait pour moi à l'enfer sur Terre. Faire semblant d'apprendre des choses que je savais déjà, et être obligé d'écouter des personnes que je ne tolérais pas, cela valait toutes les peines capitales.

Soudain, un parfum inconnu me parvint. Délicat, sublime, vraiment hors du commun, une odeur si proche de celle des vampires, et pourtant si éloignée... Je regardai le propriétaire de cette délicieuse odeur (qui ne me mettait toutefois pas l'eau à la bouche, puisque je n'avais pas à faire d'efforts pour me contrôler) et je la vis. La demoiselle Swan. La nouvelle dont je n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées. Elle avait l'air essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon avant de venir.

_Cette odeur... Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit l'une des nôtres? _

Elle se tourna vers moi, et son regard croisa le mien. Elle se mit à rougir.

_Elle rougit. Elle ne peut donc pas être un , elle est humaine, j'entends aussi son coeur. Bizarre, d'ailleurs, je l'entends mais il y a quelque chose de... d'anormal. Je n'arrive toujours pas à lire ses pensées. Peut-être qu'en me concentrant..._

_**- Bonjour.**_

Je tressaillis. Elle était juste à côté de moi. Elle me sourit et poursuivit.

_**- Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'assieds à côté de toi? Je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger.**_

_**- Hum...**_ Je regardai les autres sièges, il n'y en avait aucun de libre

_**- Toutes les autres places sont prises. Désolée.**_

_**- Alors pourquoi me demander ma permission?**_ Crachai-je.

_**- Deux raisons. D'une, ma mère m'a appris la politesse. De deux, tu agrippes le siège où je suis censée m'asseoir, donc je suppose que tu ne veux personne à côté de toi. Rassure toi, je suis aussi une solitaire, je ne te dérangerai donc pas. Maintenant, je répète. Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'assieds à côté de toi? Je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger.**_

J'en restai coi. De sa voix douce, elle venait de me donner une belle claque. Jamais aucun humain ne m'avait répondu avec autant d'aplomb.

_**- Non... Bien sûr que non.**_

_**- Merci beaucoup.**_ Son sourire qui s'aggrandit fut comme une flèche en plein coeur.

Eblouissante, elle était sublime comme son odeur. Son regard était doux et puissant à la fois. Je me retins à ma chaise.

_**- Je... mon nom...**_ _Ressaisis toi, Edward. __**Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen.**_

_**- Enchantée, Edward, moi c'est Bella Swan.**_ Me répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

_**- Encore essoufflée ?**_ Dis-je malgré moi. Je n'étais pas censé lui faire la conversation, mais son sourire me forçait à parler. Et je voulais aussi réussir à lire ses pensées. J'y arriverai.

_**- Pardon?**_

_**- Tu es encore essoufflée ? Tu regretteras d'avoir couru aussi vite quand le cours aura commencé et que tu...**_

_**- Je n'ai pas couru. Me coupa ma voisine. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Ce n'est rien.**_

_**- Si tu n'as pas couru alors pourquoi...**_

_**- Je croyais que tu aimais être seul, mais tu es une vrai pipelette, ma parole !**_ Dit-elle en riant.

Je me renfrognai.

_**- Ne te vexe pas Edward, mais je préférerais parler d'autre chose.**_

_**- Pas de problème,**_ lui répondis-je en souriant. _**Et de quoi Miss Swan aimerait-elle discuter ?**_

_**- Miss Swan désirerait peut être suivre le cours, Monsieur Cullen ?**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout. J'aurais dû entendre Mr Mason arriver. Mais j'étais trop préoccupé par Bella pour me rendre compte qu'il arrivait. C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait.

_Qu'est ce qui te prend, Edward ?_

Le cours n'était, comme je l'avais prévu, pas très intéressant. Tous les élèves, sauf Bella et moi évidemment, chahutaient. Ils se parlaient entre voisins, plaisantaient. Les rares échanges entre ma voisine et moi équivalaient à des regards profonds mais fugaces et se terminaient par des sourires embarrassés. Bella ne suivait pas non plus le cours, se bornant à dessiner quelque chose. Je m'efforçai de dissimuler ma curiosité, puis m'avouai vaincu. Je me retournai vers ma charmante voisine à l'odeur si envoûtante et m'apprêtai à parler, quand la voix de Mr Mason résonna soudain.

_**- Puisque personne ne m'écoute et préfère parler à son voisin, j'ai décidé de vous mettre à l'épreuve. Durant tout ce mois, vous étudierez votre voisin, vous vous intéresserez à sa personnalité, à ses goûts, et vous en dresserez un portrait dans une dissertation d'une page et demie. Vous utiliserez tous les moyens possible afin de mieux le ou la connaître. Amis, famille, entourage. Cette dissertation comptera pour moitié dans votre moyenne.**_


	4. Chapitre 2 Chocs

_ Choc(s)_

_**- Comment ? **_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Pour moitié?**_

Les mots de Mr Mason résonnèrent encore en moi. Un portrait... de son voisin. Tous les moyens afin de mieux le ou la connaître. Cela voulait dire que Bella devrait faire un portrait de moi. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle fréquente...

_**- L'entourage... De... QUOI ?**_ Balbutiai-je. _Impossible, je ne peux pas, je... Non._

Je regardai Bella, elle était aussi ahurie que moi, et tout aussi effrayée. Comme si elle cachait un énorme secret.

Bien évidemment, ce secret ne pourrait pas être aussi terrible que le mien. Ce maudit professeur me faisait courir le risque de nous dévoiler au monde, ma famille et moi, et pour cela je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

_**- N'y aurait-il pas une autre solution? Je ne peux pas... Il... m'est... impossible de... S'il vous plaît Mr Mason, tout mais pas ça. Pitié... Je vous rendrai une dissertation sur le sujet de votre choix, et je suis sûre qu'Edward en fera de même, hein Edward?**_

Elle cachait donc bien quelque chose. Cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'on vienne fureter dans sa vie privée, tout comme cela ne me plaisait pas qu'on s'immisce dans la mienne. Pourtant, cette supplique, qui aurait dû aussi être la mienne, me donna envie d'en savoir plus.

Que devais-je faire? Devais céder à la curiosité ou protéger avant tout ma famille?

Mr Mason ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

_**- Mademoiselle Swan. J'accepte votre proposition. Vous me rendrez donc une dissertation de trois pages sur le sujet de mon choix, qui est : la personnalité et la vie d'Edward Cullen. Monsieur Cullen, il en sera de même pour vous, mais avec pour thème la personnalité et la vie d'Isabella Swan.**_

_**- Mais...**_

_**- Stop. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Vous avez un mois, à partir de maintenant.**_

La sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie. Bella restait interdite. Elle avait l'air de suffoquer. Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait autant peur que je découvre ses secrets que j'avais peur qu'elle découvre ma vraie nature. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour la percer à jour tout en protégeant notre condition.

_**- Bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. **_Dis-je.

_**- Je suppose que tu as raison. **_Me répondit-elle en souriant.

_Elle sourit._ Q_uelle étrange créature._ _Elle avait l'air bouleversée il y a 2 secondes de ça, et elle sourit à présent..._Son sourire était triste, mais sincère. Elle interrompit mes pensées brutalement.

_**- Je te propose une chose. Autant en finir. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir de moi, et de mon côté tu me diras ce dont j'ai besoin pour ma disserte. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie ni dénicher le scoop du siècle et...**_

_**- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je me mêle de la tienne.**_

_**- Exact. Autant ne pas mêler nos familles à ce genre d'idioties.**_

_**- En effet, il ne vaut mieux pas.**_ Etait-elle sincère quand elle prononçait ces paroles?

Qu'avait-elle exactement à cacher?

_**- Quand veux-tu commencer ?**_ Soupirai-je

_**- Ce midi? A la cantine?**_

Aïe. J'allai devoir sauver les apparences en mangeant cette infâme nourriture humaine. Mais j'avais hâte de retrouver Bella, de commencer à la cuisiner un peu. _Et de sentir cette odeur..._

_**- Parfait. A tout à l'heure.**_ _Douce, charmante Bella._ Ne sois pas en retard. _Reviens moi vite..._

Elle sourit. Et rougit. Son corps gracile ne cessait de gigoter, comme si elle était mal à l'aise. Même si ses boucles brunes tombaient parfaitement au niveau de sa clavicule, elle avait l'air de tenter de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Ses yeux chocolat continuaient à me fixer, et elle ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle voulut me dire quelque chose. Puis elle se retourna et marcha à grand pas vers la sortie.

J'eus envie de la retenir, mais je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, d'un coup. C'était comme si j'avais soif. Mais le venin n'emplissait pas ma bouche. Je me sentis étrange et je finis même par me demander si je n'était pas malade. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Revoir Bella.

Je vis ma soeur me fixer, un sourire en coin.

_- Je te l'avais dit que ta vie allait changer aujourd'hui, Edward. Je l'ai vu, et je l'ai aussi ressenti. La mienne aussi a changé dès que je l'ai vue._

Elle me fit partager sa vision, et je la vis, elle et Bella, rire à gorge déployée. Je vis Alice rentrer avec elle, bras dessus dessous, telles des amies de longue date, avec une pile de sacs. Elles revenaient d'une journée shopping, apparemment. Je vis également Bella jeter ses sacs et courir enlacer une personne. Non. Impossible. Cette personne ne pouvait pas être...

_**- C'était bien toi.**_me dit Alice._**Mes visions s'affirment de plus en plus. Ne nie pas l'évidence. Tu es amoureux d'elle.**_

_**- A...Amoureux? **_Je déglutis. _**C'est impossible...**_

_**- Et pourtant tu l'es.**_

Je repensai à la vision d'Alice, et j'eus un choc. Comment Alice et Bella pouvaient-elles être amies? Comment pouvaient-elles se tenir sans que Bella ne frissonne? Comment pouvait-elle m'enlacer sans frémir de dégoût? Se pourrait-il que...

_**- Alice. Comment ferait-elle pour...**_

_**- C'est pourtant simple, mon cher frère. Elle saura tout. Très bientôt.**_


	5. Chapitre 3 Confessions

_Amoureux..._ Je ne pouvais le croire.

Je fréquentais des couples depuis assez longtemps pour prétendre savoir à quoi ressemblait l'amour. Celui qu'éprouvait Carlisle et Esmée était empreint de bienveillance, de compassion et de respect de l'autre. Emmett et Rosalie étaient quand à eux plus fort, à la limite du bestial. Leur relation s'en ressentait d'ailleurs. Quant à Jasper et Alice, ils étaient capable de rester des jours les yeux dans les yeux, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Leur lien était bien au dessus du physique. Qu'en était-il de moi?

_C'est beaucoup trop tôt..._

_**- Tu vas être en retard en cours. On se voit à la cantine!**_

Alice disparût, tout sourire, en sautillant comme elle était arrivée.

Je courus aussitôt à mon cours d'espagnol. Bien que pressé de retrouver Bella ce midi, il me fut difficile de ne pas songer à la vision d' Alice et à ce que cela impliquait. Bella serait au courant de ce que nous sommes, et apparemment cela ne lui ferait rien. Mais que dirait le reste de la famille ? Comment le saurait-elle ? Qui le lui dirait? Le devinerait-elle?

Emmett me regardait, comme s'il attendait que je lui confie quelque chose.

_- Tu as l'air bizarre, mec. C'est à cause de l'autre, là, celle dont tu ne lis pas les pensées?_

_**- Elle s'appelle Bella, Emmett. Et malheureusement je vais passer une bonne partie de mon temps avec elle**. Malheureusement pour vous,_ _heureusement pour moi..._

- **_Huh? Et pourquoi donc?_**

Je lui expliquai la situation, en me gardant bien de lui avouer mes sentiments naissant. Il rit, puis s'exclama:

_**- Et ben mon vieux! Tu vas devoir te coltiner une humaine! Ha! Fais quand même attention à ne pas trop en dire. **__Je veux dire sur nous. Attention à toi. Rosalie ne te loupera pas si tu te viandes._

Je soupirai. Bien évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il parle de Rosalie. Cette dernière prendrait sûrement mal le fait que quelqu'un soit au courant de notre condition, puisqu'il faudrait sûrement que l'on déménage. Et Rosalie adorait littéralement cet endroit.

La fin du cours d'espagnol fut une délivrance. Je me ruai vers la cantine afin de pouvoir y arriver dans les temps, tout en gardant une allure relativement humaine. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise que je la vis, adossée à l'entrée, attendant vraisemblablement mon arrivée. Arrête, Edward, tu t'imagines sûrement des choses.

Elle me vit, et son air embarrassé disparut aussitôt. Elle me sourit.

- **_Salut, Edward!_** Me dit-elle, pleine d'entrain.

Son air enjoué me ravit. Pendant que je me dirigeai vers elle, je vis tous les membres de ma famille, excepté Alice, se raidir.

_- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait? Pourquoi va-t-il vers cette humaine? A-t-il perdu l'esprit? _Songea Rosalie. _**Edward!**_ Hurla t-elle. _**Viens ici, nous avons à parler.**_

Apparemment ni Emmett, ni Alice, n'avaient eu le courage de lui expliquer la situation.

- **_Je reviens tout de suite,_** chuchotais-je à Bella, tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.**_ Garde-moi une place!_**

Je me dirigeai vers Rosalie, et lui expliquai la situation.

_**- Mais tu es fou? Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille? Tu nous jettes en pâture pour un simple exercice?**_ Et si l'humaine découvre qui nous sommes, que ferons-nous?

Je regardai Alice, celle-ci sourit et dit :

_**- Nous n'aurons aucun problème avec cette humaine. Laissons Edward jouer son rôle, car s'il ne prend pas part à cet exercice il éveillera plus les soupçons. **Ne fais pas tout capoter, je te couvre. Alors fonce._

_A quoi joues-tu Alice?_

_- Si jamais tu ne fais pas cet dissertation, mes visions ne se réaliseront pas. Ne me fais pas ça, Edward, ne NOUS fais pas ça. Je t'en prie. _

_**- Euh... Excusez moi... **_

Cette voix nous surprit tous. Bella était derrière nous. Avait-elle tout entendu?

_**- Oh, bonjour! Tu dois être celle qui va travailler avec Edward! Je m'appelle Alice! Et voici Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Nous sommes les frères et soeurs d'Edward!**_

Elle aussi nous prit de court. Alice avait l'air particulièrement fière d'elle, et ravie de connaître Bella. Cela venait sûrement de ses vision mais seul elle et moi étions au courant.

_**- Enchantée Alice, et heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tous,**_ dit poliment Bella en souriant. _**Je suis Bella Swan.**_

_**- On sait qui tu es, la petite fifille du Chef de la police!**_ Cracha Rosalie. Je réglerais ça avec elle, plus tard.

_**- Bien...**_ reprit Bella,embarrassée mais conservant son sourire. _**Je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps, je venais dire à Edward de ne pas se déranger, que j'allais m'en aller.**_

_**- Comment? Mais...**_

_**- Je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi, apparemment. Angela Weber vient de me dire que notre professeur de biologie était malade. Et puis, je ne veux pas te déranger. Reste avec ta famille. On se verra un autre jour.**_

_**- Hum... Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, Bella. J'ai également biologie cet après-midi. Et puis je préférerais que l'on commence maintenant. Autant en finir le plus vite possible. **_

_**- Tu en es sûr?**_

_**- Absolument certain.**_

_**- Alors je t'attends dehors. Il y a trop de monde ici.**_

_**- A tout de suite.**_ Lui dis-je en la regardant s'éloigner. Je me retournai alors vers les miens, et je leur répétai de ne pas s'inquiéter.

_- Attention à toi. Je t'aurai prévenu. Je ne veux pas déménager._ Les pensées de Rosalies étaient toutes aussi violents que son regard.

Je rejoins Bella, et nous marchâmes en silence, jusqu'à une table à l'extérieur.

_**- Ce sont tous tes frères et soeurs?**_

_**- Et oui!**_

_**- Certains ont l'air d'être en couple.**_

Elle était décidément très observatrice.

**_- En fait, nous avons été adoptés. Rosalie et Jasper sont jumeaux. Emmett, Alice et moi sommes frères et soeur._**

_**- Pourtant vous vous ressemblez tous tellement...**_

Un peu trop observatrice, à mon goût**_._**

_**- Je ne trouve pas. Tu n'as pas de frères et soeurs?**_

_**- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me force à changer de conversation mais je vais te répondre. **_Lisait-elle dans les pensées?**_ Non, je suis fille unique. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très contents que tu déjeunes avec moi, à part Alice. Est ce que je me trompe?_**

_**- Ils n'aiment pas tellement le changement,**_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_**- Ou ils ont eu peur que je te fasse parler...**_Elle fronça les sourcils.

_**- Aurais-je tort si je dis que nous avons autant intérêt l'un que l'autre à garder nos distances?**_

Bella tressaillit.

_**- Tu as tout à fait raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce que tu caches.**_

_**- C'est la même chose de mon côté. Je préférerais que tu n'essayes pas de chercher. Ca risque de mal se terminer.**_ Je lui lançai un regard menaçant.

_**- J'adore les défis.**_ Rit-elle, cependant que son regard croisa le mien. _**Mais je te promets que si je trouve quoi que ce soit de compromettant à ton sujet où au sujet de ta famille, je le garderai pour moi. La dissertation m'importe peu, si cela doit te faire du mal.**_

Je me figeai. Elle semblait sincère. Mais comment pourrait-elle s'empêcher de parler si elle découvrait ce que nous étions?

J'imaginais déjà ce que Rosalie dirait si Bella savait. Elle voudrait l'éliminer. Et je ne pourrais pas la laisser faire. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour être proche de Bella sans pour autant trahir ma famille.

_**- Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi? En quel honneur?**_

_**- En l'honneur de notre amitié naissante.**_ Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur de tristesse emplit ses prunelles chocolat. J'aurais pu m'y noyer tellement son regard était doux et profond. _**Je sais ce que tu ressens, Edward. J'ai également, comme tu l'as fait remarqué, quelque chose que je voudrais garder pour moi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi important que le tien, cependant je n'aimerais pas qu'on divulgue mon secret. Ce ne serait tout de même pas la première fois et je pourrai faire avec.**_

Elle baissa la tête, et soupira.

_**- De ton côté, vu comment ta famille a réagit ce midi, je pense qu'il serait dangereux pour vous qu'il soit révélé. Alors je ne dirai rien. Si bien sûr je le trouve!**_ dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce fut un choc. Elle avait saisi tellement de choses, en si peu de temps. Elle avait l'air si sincère, ses paroles étaient si douces, que je sus immédiatement que je pourrais lui faire confiance. Je repensai aux visions d'Alice, et je fus convaincu qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Mais je ne pouvais vraisemblablement pas lui confier que la famille Cullen était un clan de vampires végétariens.

Puisqu'il semblait inévitable qu'elle soit au courant, ce ne serait pas par moi. Il faudrait qu'elle tire ses propres conclusions au fur et à mesure. Je réfléchissais toujours quand je me rendis compte que Bella était loin devant.

Elle avait du mal à respirer; je l'entendais de la où j'étais. Son coeur battait étrangement. Son odeur s'accentuait, sa fragrance se rapprochant de la mienne. Elle se retourna vers moi et chuchota:

_**- N'approche pas, Edward.**_

Puis elle s'écroula.


	6. Chapitre 4 Entre deux mondes

Je ne songeai à rien d'autre qu'à l'empêcher de se faire mal. Son malaise me déclencha des sensations telles que je crus également défaillir. Plus je la voyais atteindre le sol, plus mon coeur mort se déchirait. Instinctivement, je fonçai la retenir avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne.

Je la tenais fermement. Son corps fragile épousait parfaitement le mien, comme si nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Elle me regardait sans me voir. J'écoutai son coeur battre inégalement, sa respiration s'arrêter et reprendre.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Le bon sens aurait voulu que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Mais j'étais statufié. J'avais peur. Peur de la lâcher. Peur de la perdre. Je voulais que Carlisle la voie, car il était le seul médecin en qui j'avais confiance. Et égoïstement je voulais que ce premier contact entre nous dure éternellement.

_**- Bella,**_ parvins-je à dire. _**Bella, est ce que ça va?**_

Ses yeux me fixèrent tout à coup. Elle semblait reprendre conscience. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun être humain n'aurait pu entendre ce qu'elle disait. Pour un vampire, la chose était pourtant aisée.

_**- Comment? Comment as-tu.... Tu...étais à l'autre bout.**_

Elle s'en était rendu compte. Elle faisait un malaise et elle avait tout saisi. Jamais cette fille n'aurait du être alerte vu son état. Je regardai aux alentours. Personne n'avait semblé faire attention à ce qui se passait. A l'autre bout de l'allée se trouvait ma famille. Figée elle aussi. Ils avaient également suivi toute la scène. Alice était paniquée.

_**- Mon Dieu! Bella! Que lui est-il arrivé?**_

_- Idiot! Imbécile! Tu nous as mis en danger! N'as-tu donc aucune conscience de ce que tu fais?_

Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre les reproches de Rosalie. Surtout à ce moment. La santé de Bella était tout ce qui m'importait.

_**- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.**_ Dis-je, coupant court à toute protestations.

_**- Je t'accompagne**_. Ajouta Alice.

_**- C'est hors de question. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**_

_**- Edward... Non... Ca va aller... Je te remercie.**_

Elle avait repris des forces et essayait vivement de se dégager de mon étreinte.

_**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Allez, viens.**_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'entraînai vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière blêmit en nous voyant arriver.

_**- Que s'est-il passé?**_ S'enquit-elle

_**- Elle s'est évanouie.**_ répondis-je en restant évasif. _**Dans l'allée. Je vous l'ai amené dès que j'ai pu.**_

_**- Ce n'est rien**_, ajouta Bella. _**Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin ni ce midi. C'est sûrement du à ça.**_

_**- Oui, sûrement... Allonge-toi, j'appelle tes parents.**_

Elle ne broncha pas, contrairement à ce que je pensai. Je la surveillai jusqu'à ce que son père arrive, affolé. Elle se confondit en excuses, disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. J'essayai d'en apprendre plus sur Bella en scrutant les pensées du chef Swan. Son esprit n'était pas aussi fermé que celui de sa fille, mais je ne pus détailler que son angoisse et l'amour infini qu'il éprouvait pour Bella.

_Voila qui pourrait éclaircir le mystère de l'esprit de Bella. La pomme n'est pas tombée loin de l'arbre, on dirait._

Je proposai à Bella de rencontrer mon père afin qu'il l'examine. Etrangement, le fait que mon père fût médecin la terrifia à un tel point qu'elle en trembla de panique. Elle déclina donc mon offre et j'en déduis qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les hôpitaux.

Je la laissai finalement rentrer avec son père, lui promettant de nous rattraper dès demain pour notre devoir, et rentrai affronter la colère et les inquiétudes de ma famille.

J'eus à peine le temps d'arriver au seuil de la maison, que déja les insultes pleuvaient.

- _Là, mon vieux, tu es mal barré. Rosalie est furax et Jasper n'est pas très content._ Me prévint Emmett. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça mais on a eu beaucoup de chance..._

_**- Inconscient! Tu as de la chance que les humains n'aient rien vu. Te rends-tu compte que tu as failli révéler notre nature à cause de la faiblesse d'un misérable humaine? Etait utile de te précipiter de la sorte? Est ce que tu feras la même chose à chaque fois que ses jambes toutes maigres ne la tiendront plus?**_

_**- Rose. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Mais je peux te certifier que si c'était à refaire. Je le referai. Pour elle.**_

Alice me sourit. Je pouvais compter sur son soutien, et j'avais pu remarquer qu'elle appréciait déja Bella. Si je devais leur avouer mes sentiments pour Bella je savais également comment ils réagiraient.

_**- Pourquoi te donner tout ce mal? **_Hurla Jasper. _**Pourquoi être aussi inquiet? Les humains ont des malaises tous les jours, et tu ne t'en es jamais préoccupé. En quoi cette humaine est-elle différente des autres?**_

_**- Je te répète que je n'ai pas à me justifier,**_ lui répondis-je calmement.**_ Je tiens juste à m'excuser si je vous ai causé du tort, ce qui, apparemment, n'est pas le cas. Mais si jamais cela devait se reproduire, je n'hésiterai pas. _**

_**- Que se passe-t-il? **_Demande Esmée, intriguée devant la colère de Rosalie et mon calme olympien.

_**- Il se passe que ton idiot de fils ici présent,**_ vociféra cette dernière en me montrant du doigt, **_a risqué de dévoiler que nous sommes des vampires, à l'école, juste pour les beaux yeux d'une humaine insipide, pour soit disant lui sauver la vie!_**

Esmée tiqua. _Il a sauvé une humaine?une humaine? Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre..._

_**- Cette humaine insipide comme tu le dis s'appelle Bella, Rosalie. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne la dénigres pas autant devant moi.**_

_**- Je fais ce que je veux, surtout depuis que tu perds la tête! Tu as toujours été le plus raisonnable d'entre nous, alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Encore une mauvaise passe? Tu as décidé de t'intéresser à la vie, aux humains? Je parie que c'est même toi qui as lancé cette idée de devoir stupide, rien que pour nous nuire...**_

_**- Chérie, voyons.**_calma Emmett**_.On parle d'Edward, la. Hé! C'est E-d-w-a-r-d! Pourquoi ferait-il ce genre de chose. Il n'apprécie pas les humains. _**_Complètement à côté de la plaque, ce petit..._

_**- Tu es... Etrange. **_Reprit Jasper. _Quand je t'ai vu à la cantine, ce midi, tu étais littéralement en adoration devant elle. Et quand tu l'as vu s'effrondrer, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude que tu ressentais. C'était comme... Comme si on t'avait brisé tout entier... Un peu comme... Comme si elle faisait partie de toi. Ne me dis pas que..._

_**- C'est une humaine, Edward. Tu n'as pas le droit.**_

_**- Le droit de quoi?**_

_**- Le droit de tomber...**_

_**- Ca suffit, Rose! **_Interrompit Alice. **_Les motivations d'Edward ne regardent que lui. Nous n'avons pas le droit de lui hurler dessus, alors qu'il essayait juste de bien agir envers Bella. Toutes ces discussions m'épuisent, moralement, je veux dire. Je monte dans ma chambre._**

Jasper sourcilla.

_**- Depuis quand es-tu au courant, Alice? Qu'est ce que tu me caches, encore?**_

_**- Mais ouvre les yeux, Jazz! Edward s'est entiché de la Swan!**_

_Edward? Amoureux? Enfin! Mais... Elle est humaine... Mon pauvre petit_. Se lamenta Esmée.

_**- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Ce que je sais c'est que je passerai le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je sais que vous ne me comprendrez pas, et je ne vous le demande pas non plus. Mais sachez que je ne nous trahirai pas. Je vous le jure. Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle, car elle n'en saura rien.**_

_**- Je te fais confiance, mon fils.**_

Carlisle était la. Il avait tout entendu. Il était celui qui était le plus à même de comprendre. Il cotoyait les humains à longueur de journée. Son statut de médecin et sa capacité à se maitrîser faisaient de lui plus humain de tous les vampires.

_**- Vous avez entendu votre frère, vous tous. Interdiction de faire du mal à la fille Swan, Rose. Et Edward, si c'est elle que ton coeur a choisi, je te soutiendrai quelle que soit ta décision**_

_**- Merci, Carlisle.**_

Rosalie s'en alla, furibonde. Emmett la suivit.

_Je vais essayer de la calmer. _Songea t-il._ Fais attention à toi, petit._

Je montai dans mes appartements, et écoutai un peu de musique. Je me préparai à aller voir Bella, cette nuit, afin de voir si elle allait bien, sans toutefois lui faire voir ma présence.

Jasper et Alice montèrent dans leur chambre. Je savais qu'Alice me cachait quelque chose, car elle me fermait son esprit.

Elle se disputait avec son mari. Une première.

_**- Jazz, je t'en supplie, ne me demande rien... Je ne peux rien te dire.**_

_- Nous verrons Alice. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, en tout cas pas longtemps._

J'étais certain que leur querelle avait un rapport avec Bella et moi. Mais j'étais trop pressé de la revoir. Je les abandonnai et je filai en direction de la maison du Chef Swan.


	7. Chapitre 5 Machinations

_Ma fiction se base essentiellement sur le point de vue d'Edward et celui d'Alice. Celle-ci étant l'un de mes personnages préférés dans la saga, j'ai voulu lui donner un rôle assez complexe. J'espère que ça vous plaira... (Je pense ajouter deux trois lignes du point de vue de Bella, mais pas beaucoup, juste pour pimenter le truc et savoir comment elle réagit face à certaines découvertes...)_

* * *

Point de vue d'Alice

Je détestai mon don. Certes, il était utile à ma famille, et nous évitait de nombreux drames et de nombreuses déconvenues, tout comme celui d'Edward. Mais cette malédiction faisait de moi un oiseau de mauvaise augure.

Je connaissais les mauvaises nouvelles avant tout le monde. Et j'avais le douloureux privilège de les annoncer. De temps en temps, le don d'Edward était appréciable, car il visionnait l'avenir en même temps que moi, et prenait la parole afin d'ôter ce lourd fardeau de mes épaules. Cette fois, il ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Car ma vision le concernait,lui. Et Bella.

Dès que je les vis, près de la cantine, je sentis que quelque chose d'affreux se passerait. Et quand je la vis s'évanouir, je sus. Au moment même ou elle se retourna vers Edward, cette maudite vision m'apparut.

Je connaissais le secret de Bella Swan. Et son secret allait la mener au tombeau.

Comment annoncer cela à Edward, après l'avoir poussé dans les bras de cette fille? Comment lui dire que la femme sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu allait bientôt trépasser? Comment lui dire que les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux lors de ma toute première vision de Bella Swan et lui, étaient dûes au fait qu'il assistait à la mort de l'être qu'il aimait désormais par dessus tout?

Comment pourrais-je dire à toute ma famille, qu'au lieu de se disputer au sujet de notre secret qui pourrait ou non être dévoilé, ils feraient mieux de se préparer à assister à la fin de l'ère Cullen?

Car c'est ce qui allait arriver.

Dès que Bella Swan rendrait son dernier soupir, mon frère ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre. Sans Edward, notre famille n'est plus. Je n'aurais plus jamais le sourire, Emmett non plus. Esmée serait malheureuse, et Rosalie aussi. Nous nous séparerions pour ne plus souffrir ensemble. Et Jasper ne pourrait plus s'approcher de moi, car ma douleur serait telle qu'elle le rendrait fou.

Non, il doit bien y avoir une solution. Quelque chose qui pourrait sauver tout ce que nous avions bâti, et préserver Edward. En attendant de la trouver, il me fallait cacher cela à Edward. Ce qui voulait dire qu'aucun membre de la famille ne devrait être au courant.

_**- Alice.**_

_Seigneur. Il va falloir que je mente à Jasper._

_**- Oui mon aimé?**_

_**- Tu es angoissée. Et préoccupée. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, veux-tu que nous en discutions?**_

_**- Tu te trompes, amour, tout va pour le mieux! Edward est amoureux, grande nouvelle, non?**_ Dis-je, feignant l'entrain. _Et cet amour détruira notre famille toute entière..._

_**- Tu ne sais pas mentir, mon ange**_. Soupira Jasper. _**Est-ce à propos d'Edward et de cette histoire avec la fille Swan?**_

Je tressaillis.

_**- Jazz,**_ _**je t'en supplie, ne me demande rien... Je ne peux rien te dire.**_

_**- Voila qu'Edward et son humaine viennent semer la zizanie dans notre couple... Tu étais au courant, et tu ne m'as rien dit. Et le comble, c'est que tu le soutiens. Moi pas. **_

_**- Mon amour, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre le chou aujourd'hui , je t'en prie, n'en parlons plus.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas donner une chance à Bella Swan, mon ange. Mais c'est trop dangereux, pour lui et pour nous. Si seulement il s'était épris d'une des nôtres, une Immortelle, comme Tanya... Cela aurait été mieux. Elle lui avait déja ouvert son coeur... Une Immortelle, ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde! Et personne n'aurait souffert!**_

_**- Qu'as-tu dit?**_ Le monologue de Jasper m'avait interpellé.

_**- J'ai dit qu'il aurait pu choisir l'une des nôtres. Si Bella avait été immortelle, personne n'aurait eu à en pâtir...**_

_Brillant. Mon mari est brillant._

Le danger que courait insconsciemment notre famille résidait dans la mortalité de Bella Swan. D'après mes visions, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Deux ans, tout au plus, car nous serions toujours au lycée quand sa maladie l'emporterait.

Puisqu'Edward l'avait choisie, le seul moyen d'éviter la catastrophe était d'en faire l'une des nôtres.

Je devrais tout d'abord m'arranger pour qu'elle sache la vérité à notre sujet. Edward ayant juré qu'il garderait le secret, je me débrouillerais pour qu'elle en sache le plus possible afin d'en tirer les conclusions elle-même. Ou peut-être finirais-je par le lui dire. Tout dépendait du temps dont nous disposions.

Quand elle serait au courant, je lui ferais comprendre que la meilleure solution pour nous serait qu'elle se transforme, et il ne faisait aucun doute que, vu sa condition physique, Bella accepterait avec joie ma proposition. Et la, plus de fin tragique. Edward et Bella seraient heureux pour l'éternité, et notre famille serait unie à jamais.

_Quel plan ingénieux_! Je dejouerais ainsi le mauvais sort, et ma famille serait en paix.

Ma clairvoyance me sembla à cet instant le plus merveilleux cadeaux que l'on ait pu m'offrir. Mon plan en tête, j'embrassai Jasper et le rassurai. Et je me préparai pour la première phase qui se déroulerait le lendemain.

Quand Edward rentra à la maison, il me trouva assise en train de confectionner une magnifique robe bleue. Il était aux anges.

_**- Bonne promenade?**_ Lui dis-je en souriant

_**- Oui, très instructive**_. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue dans son regard. Le seul mot qu'il prononça était empli d'une force et d'une douceur insoupçonnée chez lui. _**Mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose**_.

_- Perspicace, Edward. __**Je fais une robe de bal**_.

_**- Pourquoi?**_

_**- Parce que nous irons au bal, cette année!**_

_**- Tu as des tonnes de robes de bal que tu n'as pas encore mis!**_ S'écria t-il.

_**- Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour ta cavalière. Tu l'inviteras, et elle acceptera. Je l'ai vu. Et si tu veux avoir une belle surprise, n'essaye pas de lire dans mes pensées.**_

Il sourit, et promit de ne pas le faire. Je jubilai.

Le bal qui arrivait me donna un bon prétexte pour rendre mon esprit aussi hermétique que possible. Je pus donc continuer à préparer mon plan de bataille, sans craindre que mon frère ne découvre ce qui se tramait.

_A nous deux, Bella Swan. Le bonheur de ma famille est suspendu à ta destinée. Voyons ce que je peux en faire..._


	8. Chapitre 6 Amitié naissante

Plus d'une semaine après le malaise de Bella, nous nous rendîmes au lycée. Nous étions en retard. En arrivant sur le parking, je vis à la mine déconfite d'Edward qu'elle n'était toujours pas la. Il allait toujours la voir les soirs, pendant qu'elle dormait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne revenait pas en cours.

Il fallait absolument que je parle à Bella, car je devenais folle. Le temps m'était compté. Je montai avec les autres et rentrai en cours. Après quelques minutes qui me semblèrent interminables, je prétextai ne pas me sentir bien et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie. De la je changeai de direction, en évitant d'attirer l'attention des membres de ma famille et me rendis à toute vitesse chez les Swan.

Je sonnai à sa porte, et elle vint m'ouvrir. Elle était pâle et semblait faible. Elle se raidit, surprise de ma venue.

_**- Alice Cullen?**_

_**- Salut, Bella! **_Lui dis-je, pleine d'entrain. _**J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en cours et je me suis inquiétée, alors me voici!**_

Elle regarda à l'extérieur, et sa surprise s'accentua.

_**- Comment es-tu venue? On t'a déposé?**_

_**- Ben non, voyons! Tu crois que quelqu'un m'aurait aidé à sécher les cours? Je suis venue à pied**_. _Bien, je faisais mon petit effet_.

_**- Mais Alice... Le lycée est à une demi-heure de marche d'ici, et les cours n'ont commencé que depuis...**_ elle regarda sa montre. _**Dix minutes!!!**_

_**- Oh...**_ fis-je en feignant l'embarras. C'est exactement ce que je voulais qu'il se passe. Je lui donnai matière à réfléchir. _**J'ai couru!**_

_**- Même en courant, tu ne pourrais pas arriver aussi vite.**_

_**- Il faut croire que je suis... rapide!**_

_**- Mouais,**_ marmonna t-elle. _**Vous êtes bizarrement rapides dans votre famille...**_

_BINGO!!!_

_**- Tu ne me fais pas entrer?**_

_**- Oh, si bien sûr. Pardonne moi Alice. Entre donc. Tu tombes bien. **__**Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir commencer ma dissertation sur Edward!**_

_Parfait._

_**- Je crois qu'Edward ne sera pas très content... Je suis celle qui a tendance à en dire trop sur... Heu... Oublie ce que je viens de dire.**_ _Retiens tout. Quand tu parleras à Edward de ma visite et que tu verras sa réaction, tu reviendras me voir. **Je peux te tenir compagnie, si tu veux!**_

**_ - Va pour la compagnie!_** Me dit-elle en souriant.

Tout au long de la matinée, j'appris à connaître Bella. Nous discûtames de sa famille, de Phoenix, et nous regardâmes la télévision. Sa compagnie était très agréable, et je fus heureuse d'égayer un peu sa triste journée.

_**- Tu sais, Alice. Je t'aime bien. Crois-tu que nous pourrons devenir amies?**_

_**- Pour moi, nous le sommes déja, Bella!**_

Mon coeur se brisa. Je fus assaillie par la culpabilité. Je désirais être son amie. Tout me poussait à croire que nous l'étions déja. Je l'aimais sincèrement.

Toutefois je devais continuer à la manipuler. Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais que Bella soit immortelle. Son avenir morbide me faisait énormément souffrir, et je savais que je n'agissais pas pour la sauver, elle, mais pour sauver ma famille. J'étais égoïste, et mauvaise. Mais pour qu'Edward ne souffre pas, j'étais prête à n'importe quoi. Quitte à traîner éternellement ce poids sur ma conscience...

_**- Midi, **_s'écria Bella. _**C'est l'heure de faire une pause – repas! Veux-tu que je te prépare quelque chose?**_

_**- Oh Seigneur, non! Plutôt mourir que d'avaler ce genre de nourriture!**_ Répliquai-je instinctivement. _**Je veux dire... J'ai un régime assez strict. Je ne peux pas manger n'importe quoi.**_

_**- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais préparer.**_

_Très bien, un nouvel indice._

_**- Excuse moi, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger dehors.**_

_**- Et à la cantine?**_

**_- J'apporte mon repas. _**mentis-je.

_**- Hum...**_ Bella parut méditer ma réponse, et je ne sus quoi penser.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle courut y répondre.

_**- Oh! Salut Edward! **_

Elle sourit. Je me figeai. _Mauvais plan..._

_**- Oui ça va, merci. Mon père n'a pas voulu que j'aille au lycée, il a eu peur que je fasse une nouveau malaise, alors je suis restée toute cette semaine pour lui faire plaisir. Je serai là demain... OH!...Oui, bien sûr. Ca tombe bien, Alice ne rentrera pas toute seule... Allo? Edward? Allooo?**_

_Ouh la Très mauvais plan_.

_**- Heu... Tôt ce matin, pourquoi? D'accord...**_ Elle hésita, puis se tourna vers moi. _**Alice? Ton frère veut te parler.**_

_Oh la la la la..... Très, très mauvais plan!!!_ Je pris le combiné à contrecoeur.

_**- Edward.**_

_**- AS TU PERDU L'ESPRIT? QUE FAIS TU CHEZ BELLA? JASPER TE CHERCHE DEPUIS CE MATIN. IL EST MORT D'INQUIETUDE. MAIS QUE FAIS TU CHEZ ELLE, BON DIEU ?**_

_**- Calme toi! Je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles. Je m'inquiétais parce qu'elle n'était pas en cours. Je suis sûre que tu as eu la même envie que moi...**_

_**- Peut être mais je ne m'impose pas comme ça chez elle.**_

_**- Elle est ravie que je sois la, n'est-ce pas Bella?**_

Elle aquiesça.

_**- Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'importuner**_

_**- Je la distrais, au contraire.**_ m'impatientai-je

_**- Alice. Cesse de faire l'enfant et reviens au lycée.**_

_**- Edward... j'étais tellement inquiète que je suis venue sans la voiture **_(chuchotais-je néanmoins assez fort pour que Bella puisse entendre). _**Ca risquerait de faire désordre si elle me voyait rentrer... A pied!**_

_**- Comment? Tu as été la voir en courant? Décidément c'est ton jour, Alice. Il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement, ce soir.**_

_**- Alors je peux rester?**_

**_- Comme si j'avais le choix. _**soupira t-il.**_ J'informerai Jasper et les autres, et je te rejoinds chez Bella. J'arrive tout de suite._**

_**- A toute à l'heure, frérot!**_

Après avoir raccroché, j'eus la désagréable sensation d'avoir tout fait de travers. Edward se méfierait de moi désormais. Ma marge de manoeuvre s'amenuisait, alors je tentai le tout pour le tout. Il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble pour que sa transformation soit une évidence pour elle.

_**- Bella?**_ Minaudai-je. _**Je peux te demander quelque chose?**_

_**- Bien sûr!**_

_**- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à mon frère qu'il te plait?**_

Ma question la désarçonna.

_**- Alice... **_

_**- J'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu lui as répondu au téléphone! Et puis, le jour de la rentrée, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais à la cantine, et même dehors. Il ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure... C'est dommage. Vous me faites bien rigoler. Il te plait, tu lui plais, et vous ne vous avouez pas vos sentiments... **_

_**- Je...lui... Je lui plais?**_ balbutia-t-elle.

_**- Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi, Bella. Du matin au soir. Il te regarde de la même manière que toi tu le regardes. Jamais Edward ne s'est intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre que notre famille. Et la, il s'inquiète pour toi, il vole presque pour t'empêcher de tomber, il te téléphone pour avoir de tes nouvelles, et il passe même te voir! Si c'est pas un signe, ça!**_

_**- Peut être. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien... Mais je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un. Pas maintenant. Ce serait irresponsable de ma part... Je ne veux impliquer personne dans ma vie.**_

_**- C'est trop tard de toutes façons.**_

Si Edward n'était pas Edward, ne pas l'impliquer dans la vie de Bella aurait été une bonne solution. Sa mort l'aurait peiné, mais il aurait survécu. Mais il était si sûr de ses sentiments qu'il la suivrait dans la tombe, proche ou pas.C'était Bella qui devait s'impliquer dans sa relation avec Edward, si l'on voulait avoir une chance de les sauver tous les deux. Je rajoutai:

_**- Je suis sûre qu'entre Edward et toi, il y a déja quelque chose, et connaissant mon frère, ce quelque chose risque d'être exceptionnel.**_

_**- Serais-tu en train de lui faire de la pub?**_ S'esclaffa Bella.

_**- Non, pas besoin. **_Pouffai-je. _**Tu sais que j'ai raison**_.

J'entendis la Volvo de mon frère arriver à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta, et je ne pensai désormais plus qu'au bal et à la robe que j'avais confectionné pour Bella.


	9. Chapitre 7 Humain?

Point de vue Edward

Je les entendis rire toutes les deux, et bien qu'agacé par la présence d'Alice aux côtés de Bella, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être ravi qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à saisir pourquoi ma soeur avait décidé de filer rejoindre Bella.

Je sonnai et cette dernière vint m'ouvrir la porte, avec un énorme sourire.

_**- Bonjour, Edward**. _Elle rougit. Sa délicieuse odeur me sonna. J'avais perdu tous mes repères et je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Plus rien n'existait à par nous.

_**- Je t'ai apporté les cours et les devoirs**_, dis-je en m'efforçant de rester calme, alors que tout en elle me donnait envie de l'enlacer.

_**- Merci beaucoup. Entre, je t'en prie.**_ Me répondit-elle en me prenant par la main.

Le contact de nos mains déclencha une énorme décharge électrique qui de répandit dans ton mon corps. Cette sensation de bien-être m'envahit de nouveau. Je n'étais plus le même quand j'étais avec elle. Je me sentais ENTIER. Son odeur était partout. Elle m'enveloppait, me caressait subtilement, m'étourdissait...

Je pensai subitement à la température de mon corps. Sa peau aurait du me sembler brûlante, et pourtant elle était tiède... Comme si nous étions pareil...

Nous arrivâmes au salon, où Alice nous attendait.

**_- Bella? Où sont les toilettes?_** Lui demanda t-elle, une lueur de malice brillant au fond de ses yeux.

**_- En haut. Tu ne peux pas les manquer, elles sont juste en face de l'escalier._**

**_- Merci!_** Et elle se précipita dans les escaliers.

**_- Alice est vraiment gentille,_** reprit Bella en se tournant vers moi.

**_- Et totalement imprévisible._**Je secouai la tête.**_ Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse venir te voir comme ça._**

**_- C'était une excellente idée, même si elle a dû manquer les cours par ma faute,_** dit-elle en baissant la tête. **_Elle a été d'une très bonne compagnie. Et puis..._**

**_- Oui?_**

**_- Ca fait du bien d'avoir une amie._** Elle sourit tristement.

_Ca me fait du bien à moi aussi. _Songea ma soeur_._

_**- Elle n'en a pas beaucoup non plus...**__**Nous évitons de nous lier trop, car avec le métier de mon père nous avons souvent eu à déménager.**_

_**- J'ignorais que les médecins déménageaient souvent...**_ déclara Bella. Je déglutit.

_**- Disons qu'il aime beaucoup changer d'horizons...**_

_**- Vous comptez déménager bientôt?**_ Demanda t-elle tristement.

Etait-elle triste à l'idée qu'Alice puisse la quitter? Que JE puisse partir? Cette hypothèse me donna un peu d'espoir.

_**- Ca n'est pas à l'ordre du jour,**_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

_**- Alors tant mieux!**_

_**- Pourquoi donc?**_

_**- Je... me sens... proche de vous. J'aurais beaucoup de peine si tu ...(je frissonnai de bonheur) enfin si vous partiez avant...**_

_**- Nous ne comptons pas partir, Bella.**_ La rassurai-je, levant délicatement son menton de manière a pouvoir contempler son visage si doux et si magnifique. _**Je suis la. Je ne **__**bougerai pas. **_

Un vaste sourire illumina son visage, et elle s'empourpra.

_**- Merci.**_

_**- Je t'en prie.**_ Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

Mon regard s'enlisait dans ses prunelles chocolat, et je n'eus plus la notion du temps. Ni de la distance qui s'amenuisait. Ce fût Alice qui me ramena à la réalité.

_**- Edward, Esmée a appelé. Nous devons aller chercher les vêtements pour le bal de la rentrée. Maintenant.**_

_**- Maudite Alice**._ Entendis-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ses paroles étaient à l'aune de mes pensées. Je repensai à la vision d'Alice, au bonheur qu'elle me procurait, et je fis quelque chose que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire.

_**- En parlant du bal de la rentrée...**_

_Vas y Edward!!!! C'est le moment!_

_**- Oui?**_

_**- J'aimerais savoir... Si tu as déja un cavalier pour y aller.**_

**- Oh!**fit Bella, surprise_. _

Mon espoir s'envola à la minute où je l'entendis_. Bien sûr qu'elle doit avoir un cavalier. Tous les garçons du lycée fantasment sur elle, ils ont dû déja l'inviter..._

_**- Euh... Non**_**.**L'espoir revint

_- V**oudrais-tu de moi pour t'y accompagner? **_Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. J'espérai secrètement que ce fut un signe positif.

_**- Avec plaisir...**_

Oui! Elle m'avait dit oui! A moi! Mon coeur mort s'embrasa et je fus ému à un point tel que j'eus aussitôt envie de faire des folies. Courrir, sauter, et d'autres choses qu'un humain ne pourrait pas faire. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi devant elle, sous peine de dévoiler ma condition de vampire.

_**- On se voit demain**_, chuchotai-je en caressant son visage. _Je te vois ce soir, mon Ange._

Son coeur eut un raté dès que je l'eus touché. Puis il s'emballa. Son odeur de freesia s'accentua, mais étrangement je ne sentis pas le venin affluer à ma bouche. Pourtant, j'avais une soif démesurée d'elle, même si je me contrôlais. Ma gorge ne me brulait même pas, alors qu'elle le faisait constamment en présence d'humains. A ses côtés, je me sentais... Humain.

_**- Rentrez bien. Soyez prudents. Et à demain! **_Me répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ma soeur enlaça Bella, ce qui me surprit d'avantage, et nous prîmes place dans la Volvo.

Ma gorge recommença à me brûler. Et le venin qui n'était pas apparu vint remplir ma bouche. A retardement. Tout en conduisant, je réfléchis. Comment était-ce possible?

Alice me sortit de mes réflexions.

_**- C'est étrange, je me suis sentie toute bizarre quand j'étais chez elle**_. Annonça t-elle, perplexe. _**Comme si j'étais libérée d'un poids. Cela fait 2 semaines que nous n'avons pas chassé, et pourtant la sensation de brulûre avait complètement disparu quand j'étais la , alors qu'elle aurait dû...**_

S'intensifier... Je sais. J'ai eu la même sensation. Nous devrions aller chasser; par mesure de précaution.

C'est dingue! Penses-tu que c'est lié à Bella?

Je n'en sais rien. Nous n'avons jamais fréquenté d'humains auparavant. Nous demanderons à Carlisle quand nous rentrerons.

Arrivés à la vila blanche, Alice se précipita vers Jasper qui l'attendait. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le Bureau de Carlisle.

**_Entre donc, mon fils. En quoi puis-je t'aider?_**

**_Carlisle, j'ai besoin de tes lumières. C'est à propos de Bella._**

_- La façon dont il dit son nom... Avec autant de passion... Il est vraiment sous son charme_.

**_- Je ne suis pas venu te parler de mes sentiments , mais de mes réactions quand je suis près d'elle._**

Il sourit.

**_- Tu penses ne pas réagir correctement?_**

**_- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Nous cotoyons les humains au lycée, mais nous ne sommes pas... Enfin nous n'avons aucun rapport avec eux. Et quand Alice et moi sommes allés chez Bella, nous nous sommes sentis différents..._**

**_- Différents... De quelle manière?_** Me demanda t-il, intrigué.

**_- Disons qu'au lycée, la proximité des humains fait que nous sentons toujours l'effet du venin dans notre gorge. Est ce que cette brûlure disparaît quand tu es avec un patient?_**

Il tiqua.

**_- Je sais que j'arrive facilement à me contrôler , et que tu penses que cela me rend plus humain. Mais je suis un vampire, et la brûlure dans la gorge est l'une des caractéristiques de notre condition. Elle ne disparait jamais, Edward._**

**_- Pourtant, Alice et moi ne l'avons pas senti, tout le temps où nous étions chez Bella. J'ai trouvé ça étrange car je sais que son odeur m'attire. Et nous n'avons pas chassé depuis 2 semaines._**

Carlisle se tendit. Je pus voir sa surprise dans son regard.

_ Impossible. Jamais le venin ne disparaît comme ça._

_**- Ce sont peut-être les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle qui te font cet effet**_.reprit-il. _**Mais je peux te garantir que la brulure ne disparait pas.**_ _Oui mais, Alice alors...? __**Je suis désolé, mon fils, je ne peux pas t'être utile. La situation me dépasse**_.

_**- Je comprends, ne t'en veux pas.**_ Je sortis précipitamment et rejoins Alice.

_**- Alors? Que t'a t-il dit?**_ S'enquit-elle.

_**- Ce n'est pas pense que ce sont nos sentiments qui nous aveuglent et que la brulure toujours présente.**_

_**- J'en doute.**_

Elle repensa à sa vision. Celle d'elle et moi, en pleurs. Elle frissonna puis ses pensées défilèrent si vite que je compris qu'elle essayait de ne pas songer à quelque chose de précis.

_**- Que me caches-tu, Alice?**_ sourcillai-je

_**- R- Rien frangin...**_ Hésita t-elle. _**Allons chasser, maintenant.**_

* * *

Bonne année 2010 à tous!!!

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, 

et que l'année 2010 sera plus passionnante que 2009.

N'hésitez pas, envoyez votre opinion, 

car même si j'écris pour moi, j'aime savoir que mon histoire puisse plaire à d'autres personnes.

Leilani


	10. Chapitre 8 Port Angeles

Point de vue d'Alice

Le lendemain, nous arrivâmes au lycée largement en avance. Rosalie et Jasper, toujours en colère contre nous, n'étaient pas venus dans notre voiture. Emmett était resté avec sa compagne, mais n'était pas particulièrement faché. Il ne comprenait pas comment nous pouvions fréquenter Bella, mais il l'acceptait.

Edward attendait Bella avec impatience. Notre partie de chasse d'hier l'avait empêcher d'aller la regarder dormir. Il m'avait raconté que c'était un spectacle étonnant, et l'habitude qu'il avait prise d'aller là-bas était vitale pour lui, si l'on puit dire.

* * *

_**- Bonne promenade, Edward?**_

_**- Toujours, Alice.**_ souriait-il

_**- Qu'a t-elle dit, cette fois ci?**_

J'étais sa confidente. Il avait envie de partager son bonheur avec nous, mais il n'y avait que moi qui l'écoutait. Rosalie ne voulait pas entendre parler de Bella, et mon aimé trouvait cet attrait contre-nature, car bien que nous soyons végétarien, il considérait les humains comme inférieurs.

_**- Elle a encore dit mon prénom... Et qu'elle avait hâte d'être à samedi!**_

Son visage s'illumina.

_**- Tu vois! Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui demander! Et dire que tu ne voulais pas aller au bal!**_

_**- Je n'aime pas ce genre de choses, tu le sais bien, Alice!**_ Gémit Edward.**_ Et puis je suis toujours tout seul d'habitude! _**Il me fit rire, on aurait dit un gamin. Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça auparavant. Bella le transformait.

_Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, mon frère..._

* * *

Bella arriva cinq minutes après nous.

J'avais eu une vision très intéressante qui me laissait présager un petit moment privilégié avec ma soeur de coeur. Je n'en avais pas fait part à Edward car celui-ci n'était pas d'accord pour que j'approche l'amour de sa vie. Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers nous, un large sourire illuminant son image.

_**- Bonjour, vous deux!**_

_**- Bonjour, toute seule!**_ S'esclaffa Edward.

Oui, mon frère avait un humour douteux. Mais il riait, franchement. Et son bonheur faisait énormément de bien à voir.

Malgré ce que ma famille pouvait dire, la relation entre Edward et Bella leur réchauffait le coeur. Il était heureux, il avait recommencé à jouer. Et il avait même demandé à Esmée de lui donner des cours de cuisine!

_**- Salut Bella!**_ Ajoutai-je, bien que certaine qu'il se fichaient tous les deux de ma présence.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se fixer, et je sentais l'amour profond et pur qui les consumait. C'était beau. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'attendrir alors je mis mon nouveau plan à exécution.

_**- Alors, ma belle**_. Fis-je en parlant assez fort pour qu'elle me regarde... Rien. _**BELLA? Youhou je te parle!**_

Elle rougit, embarrassée.

_**- Pardon, Alice. Tu disais?**_

_**- Hum...**_ je secouai la tête. _**Passons. Prête pour le bal de samedi?**_

_**- Ah... Justement, Edward, il fallait que je t'en parle.**_

Il se figea. Elle reprit:

_**- Il faudra qu'on commence notre dissertation ce midi, parce que je ne pourrai pas rester ce soir. Angela Weber m'a appelé hier, elle était tout excitée, aparemment elle y va avec Eric Yorkie. Bref, on a prévu d'aller à Port Angeles pour... s'acheter chacune une robe.**_

Elle baissa les yeux. Edward respira de nouveau, il semblait rassuré.

_**- Pas de problème, Bella. On se retrouve à la cantine, alors?**_ Demanda t-il en caressant le visage de son aimée.

_**- Oui,**_ souffla t-elle._** A tout à l'heure. Alice, je peux te parler?**_

_**- Bien sûr ma belle!**_

Elle sourit à Edward et nous nous éloignâmes. Elle se retourna vivement vers moi et me dit, affolée.

_**- Alice, j'ai besoin de toi!**_

_**- Qu'y a t-il?**_

_**- Il faut que tu m'aides à choisir une robe pour le bal. Je n'ai aucun goût vestimentaires!**_ (_Ca tu peux le dire!)__** Un jean et un T-shirt me conviennent parfaitement, d'habitude. Mais ce bal doit être parfait. Ma tenue doit être parfaite. Je dois être parfaite. Pour lui. Je sais qu'il vaut mieux que je ne me fasse pas de films, je ne serai jamais assez bien pour Edward. Mais je veux au moins essayer d'être présentable!!!**_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pas assez bien pour Edward? Mais Bella était parfaite pour lui! Si ce n'était pas sa maladie qui l'handicapait (façon de parler), je n'aurais rien eu à redire sur leur relation, ni sur elle d'ailleurs... A part son style vestimentaire.

L'occasion était trop belle. Bella n'était pas au courant que je lui avais confectionné une robe qui, je le savais, plairait énormément à Edward. J'acceptai donc de l'aider et lui donnai rendez-vous après les cours.

_**- Merci beaucoup Alice,**_ me dit-elle en m'enlaçant. _**Tu es une véritable amie!**_

Je retournai vers Edward qui me fixait, soupçonneux. Il avait bien sûr tout entendu.

_- Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens. Tu me paieras ça! Tu ne me fais pas confiance?_

_**- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas parlé de la robe que tu as fait?**_ Dit-il, méfiant.

_**- C'est un cadeau!**_ M'emportai-je. _**Je veux lui en faire la suprise! Je lui donnerai vendredi soir. En attendant, je vais à Port Angeles avec elle.**_

Je lui tirai la langue, puis sautillai en direction de ma salle de cours.

La journée passa rapidement, à ma grande surprise. Je rejoignis Bella et Angela sur le parking du lycée, Edward nous prêta la voiture. Tant mieux. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu supporter de rouler dans le vieux truc tout rouillé de Bella.

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles et trouvâmes une belle boutique de prêt-à-porter. Angela était une jeune fille très facile à vivre, et très gentille. Elle et Bella se ressemblait beaucoup, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était devenues proches.

_**- Bella, regarde cette robe!**_

_**- Elle est si... rose**_! Cracha Bella. _**Il fallait vraiment que je l'éduque, question mode. **_

_**- Suis-je jolie?**_

_**- Tu es éblouissante Angela! **_Dis-je

_**- Ca me rappelle quand on se déguisait chez toi, Ang'! S'esclaffa Bella**_

_**- Oh oui, mais on était si petites!!!**_

_**- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?**_ M'écriai-je, surprise.

_**- Bella venait chez son père chaque année pendant les vacances. **_Me répondit Angela._** On s'est connues à l'âge de 5 ans. Elle venait à la maison quand son père ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle. **_

_**- On ne s'était pas revues depuis plus de 5 ans... **_s'affligea Bella.

_**- On vient à peine de renouer, mais ça me fait très plaisir! Je crois que je viens de trouver ma robe! **_Angela avait dégoté une jolie robe rose pâle dont le drapé soulignait sa silhouette.

_**- Rhaaaa...**_ s'énerva Bella. Je n'y arriverai pas! Attends... Quelle est la couleur préférée d'Edward?

- **_Le bleu! Il serait absolument fou s'il te voyait dans cette couleur!_**

- **_Il n'y en a pas ici!_** Se lamenta ma soeur de coeur.

- **_Il y a d'autres boutiques, la rassurai-je. On trouvera ton bonheur..._**

Au bout de deux boutiques, Angela se lassa. Elle s'excusa, et je la ramenai, laissant Bella dans la troisième boutique. Je l'appelai dès qu'Angela sortit de ma voiture pour l'informer que je revenais l'aider.

A l'entrée de Port Angeles, j'eus une vision effroyable. Bella cherchait son portable dans son sac au beau milieu de la route. Une voiture rouge sortit de nulle part et la heurta violemment. Seigneur. Je devais faire quelque chose! Il fallait que je me concentre, que je trouve un indice pour la sortir de là. Je réussis à trouver le nom de la rue. Je trouvai une place pour me garer et fonçai la retrouver. Je tournai au coin de la rue en question et je la vis, cherchant son téléphone.

- **_Bella!_** Hurlai-je. **_NON!_**

Elle leva la tête dans ma direction et me sourit. Puis elle vit la voiture et elle se figea de terreur. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir. Je courus à vitesse vampirique, la pris dans mes bras et m'éloignai de la voiture qui s'approchait dangereusement de nous.

Je déposai Bella sur le trottoir. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'effroi. Elle eût du mal à reprendre son souffle, et je m'inquiétai pour son coeur fragile.

_**- Bella... Est-ce que tu te sens bien?**_

_**- Alice... Tu m'as... sauvée...**_ parvint-elle à dire.

Je repensai à la situation et paniquai. Quelqu'un m'avait peut être vu la sauver... Je regardai les alentours. Personne. La voiture était partie et il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue. _Ouf._

_**- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!**_

Bella était choquée et son coeur battait à peine.

_**- Comment? Tu étais à l'autre bout de la rue, et tu... Tu es arrivée si vite! Comme Edward... Je... Me sens... A...li...**_

Elle s'évanouit. _Non... Non..._ Je lui avais donné la preuve que nous n'étions pas normaux.

J'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle découvre la vérité,mais pas comme cela! Que devais-je faire? Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener à l'hopital, car Edward pourrait découvrir que Bella était condamnée. Je ne voyais qu'une solution. Je pris mon téléphone.

_**- Carlisle... Nous avons un problème**_.


	11. Chapitre 9 Conseil de famille

Point de vue d'Edward.

Je tournai en rond. Alice n'était pas encore rentrée. Bella me manquait atrocement. J'avais hâte de savoir comment cela s'était passé.

_**- Arrête un peu, mec.**_ Soupira Emmett. **_Tu me donnes le tournis._**

_**- Désolé...**_

_**- J'espère qu'Alice n'a pas dévalisé les magasins, **_ajouta Jasper, agacé. **_On n'a plus de place dans notre dressing..._**

Nous rîmes tous les trois. Rosalie était jalouse de l'attention que portait Alice à mon tendre amour. Elle bougonnait en retapant le moteur de sa BMW.

Le téléphone sonna. Carlisle décrocha.

_**- Allo? Oh Alice...**_

_Alice appelait Carlisle? N'était-elle pas avec Bella? Que se passait-il?_

_**- Comment? Oh mon Dieu !**_

_Quoi? Qu'est-il arrivé?_

_**- Pauvre Bella...**_

_Ma Bella? Qu'avait-elle?_

_**- D'accord. Amène la ici... Non Alice, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as bien agi... A tout de suite.**_

Je devenais fou... Alice rentrait. Elle allait amener Bella. Elle s'excusait... Mais de quoi?

_**- Edward.**_

_**- Carlisle... Qu'y a t-il? Pourquoi Alice a t-elle appelé?**_

_**- Il y a eu un accident.**_

_NON !_ Mon cœur se déchira. _Pas elle. Pas mon ange._ Je tombai à genou. Carlisle vint me consoler.

_**- Edward! Bella n'a rien.**_ Me rassura t-il. **_Elle s'est juste évanouie suite au choc. Alice la ramène pour que je l'examine._**

_**- Elle amène l'humaine ici?**_ Hurla Rosalie. **_Et tu trouves ça normal, Carlisle? Mais ma parole, vous êtes tous dérangés!_**

_**- Rose. Tais-toi.**_ Grognai-je. **_Ce n'est pas le moment. Laisse Carlisle ausculter Bella, je serai rassuré s'il confirmait qu'elle n'a rien._**

J'entendis la voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Je fonçai vers la porte quand Alice entra, avec Bella dans ses bras. Mon cœur se serra. Elle était si pâle... Carlisle la prit et la fit monter dans ma chambre. Alice resta dans le salon, avec nous. Je voulais rejoindre Bella mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

**_- Je suis désolée, Edward. J'aurais dû..._**

_Mon amour..._

**_- ... Je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer... Quand je l'ai vue..._**

_Réveille-toi, mon amour..._

_**- TU AS FAIT QUOI?** _Vociféra Rosalie. Je sortis de mon cauchemar.

Alice repensa à l'accident, et je vis tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait sauvé ma Bella.

_**- Je n'avais pas le choix, Rose. Il le fallait.**_

_**- Merci, Alice.**_ Lui murmurai-je.

_**- Merci? Elle nous a mis en danger, et tu lui dis merci? Vous êtes de beaux idiots, tous les deux. Et on fait quoi, maintenant, si elle pose des questions? Je vous préviens, je ne déménagerai pas à cause d'elle. Je ferai tout pour ne pas avoir à déménager.**_

Un grondement sourd sortit de ma gorge. Je savais ce qu'elle avait en tête. J'adoptai une position d'attaque.

_**- Tu ne toucheras pas à Bella. Je te l'interdis.**_ La menaçai-je.

_**- Il suffit maintenant,**_ ordonna Carlisle. **_Nous en discuterons après. Edward, Bella va bien. Tu peux monter la voir. Alice, préviens son père qu'elle dormira à la maison. Ne l'affole pas trop, s'il te plait._**

_**- Oui, Carlisle.**_

Rosalie sortit violemment de la villa. Emmett la suivit. Je montai voir Bella.

Elle était allongée sur mon divan. Magnifique. J'avais toujours rêvé la voir à cet endroit, mais pas dans ces circonstances.

_**- Bella, je suis la,**_ chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille. **_Je resterai la jusqu'à ton réveil, mon cœur.._**

Je caressai ses cheveux bruns, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Alice vint aux nouvelles, accompagnée de Jasper et d'Esmée. Je posai ma tête à proximité de sa main, en la tenant.

_**- Elle se réveillera bientôt. D'ici une minute.**_ Me dit ma sœur

_**- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir sauvée, Alice. Si tu savais...**_

_**- Je sais... Moi non plus je ne veux pas la perdre,**_ me répondit-elle, attendrie. **_Attention, elle va ouvrir les yeux._**

Je sentis les doigts de mon amour bouger dans ma main. Je levai la tête.

_**- Hum... Edward? Où suis-je?**_

_**- Chez moi,**_ lui murmurai-je.**_ Repose toi, Bella. Tu en as besoin._**

_**- Oh mon Dieu..**_. cria t-elle. **_Je ne peux pas rester... Charlie va..._**

_**- Ton père sait que tu es ici**_, la coupa Alice.**_ Tu as la permission de dormir ici._**

_**- Alice... que s'est il passé.**_

_**- Oh Bella!**_ sanglota Alice, **_j'ai eu si peur! Tu étais au beau milieu de la route et..._**

_**- La voiture... Oui... Tu m'as sauvée...**_

_**- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser...**_

_**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, voyons, Alice!**_ La rassura t-elle. **_Et si tu n'avais pas été la, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Merci infiniment_**.

Alice baissa la tête, consciente que son sauvetage ne présageait rien de bon pour notre famille. Elle nous abandonna. Nous étions enfin seuls. Mais elle était épuisée.

_**- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrai plus tard.**_

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, mais elle me prit le bras.

_**- Non, je t'en prie... Reste avec moi.**_

_**- D'accord, mais tu as l'obligation de te reposer.**_

Elle sourit, et je l'embrassai sur le front avant de m'accroupir à ses côtés. Carlisle se manifesta. Il voulait s'entretenir avec Bella.

_**- Bella, mon père voudrait te parler. **_Elle tressaillit, et je me rappelai qu'elle avait une peur panique des médecins**_._** _**Ne t'inquiète pas, il veut juste s'assurer que tu vas bien. Je vais le chercher et je reviens, je ne te quitte pas.**_

_**- Reviens-moi vite.**_ Mon cœur se serra au moment où je lâchai sa main. J'ouvris la porte et fis signe à Carlisle d'entrer.

_**- Bonjour, Bella. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward et d'Alice.**_ Lui dit-il en souriant. **_Comment te sens-tu?_**

_**Un peu dans les vapes. Mais ça va, je vous remercie docteur Cullen.**_ Répondit-elle, embarrassée.

**- _Je t'en prie, appelle moi Carlisle. C'est normal que tu sois vaseuse. C'est le contrecoup du choc que tu as eu._** _Je m'inquiète quand même un peu, mon flair ne marche pas sur elle... J'ai dû me reposer sur mes connaissances médicales, et je ne suis pas sûr de moi. De plus, je me sens étrange... Comme si j'avais été libéré de quelque chose... Je ne sens plus la brûlure de ma gorge, moi non plus. Edward, je crois qu'elle a un don._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Un don? Cela pouvait expliquer cette sensation. Mais de quelle nature serait-il?

Bella parut soulagée.

_**- Je vous remercie de prendre soin de moi, Carlisle. Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Alice et Edward passent leur temps à me sauver...**_

_**- Ne te blâme pas, Bella. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance.**_

_**- Cet un plaisir partagé,**_ dit-elle en souriant.

Carlisle acquiesça, et sortit. Je repris la main de Bella et attendit qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

_**Edward... Alice... Merci... **_Comme d'habitude, elle parlait durant son sommeil.

Je souris, mais me glaçai d'effroi lorsque j'entendis les mots qui suivirent :

_**Si rapides...pas normal...**_

Jasper grogna dans le salon. Il avait entendu.

_**- N'y pense même pas, Jazz. Bella est mon amie, l'amour d'Edward. Non, n'essaye pas, je m'y opposerai. Fais moi confiance, amour, ou ça risque de mal se terminer.**_

Alice.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas,Edward. Je ne les laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Et j'ai une solution qui les fera tous céder. Maintenant, descends. **Conseil de famille!**_

J'embrassai Bella sur le front et descendis au salon. Toute la famille m'attendait. Alice, tête baissée, commença la réunion.

_**- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous la, je me lance. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait. J'aimerais dire que je suis désolée, mais je ne le suis pas. Bella est saine et sauve, et même si elle se pose des questions, elle le restera.**_ Finit-elle sèchement.

_**- Je ne la laisserai pas dévoiler qui nous sommes!**_ _Je ne lui laisserai même pas le temps de le dévoiler._

_**- Elle ne le fera pas. Je lui fais confiance.**_

_**- Même si vous êtes amies, ça ne changera rien. Je ne risquerai pas ta vie pour une humaine, Alice.**_ _De toutes façons, ma décision est prise._

_**- Tu ne comprends rien, Jazz!**_ S'emporta ma soeur. **_Tu ne sais rien! Rien du tout!_** _Vous allez tout bousiller! _

Elle était désespérée. Jasper le sentit, et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait.

_**- Alors explique nous, ma chérie,**_ dit Esmée d'une voix pleine de compassion. **_Nous voulons comprendre, nous aussi._**

Rosalie, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion, prit la parole.

_**- On ne veut rien comprendre du tout! On sait ce que l'on doit faire. Je ne sais pas comment elle vous a hypnotisé, mais réveillez vous, Bon Dieu! Vous ne voyez pas qu'avec votre obsession de la fréquenter, et maintenant, de la garder en vie, vous faites planer une épée de Damoclès sur notre famille? **_

_**- Calme, Rosalie.**_ Intima Carlisle. **_Nous savons tous ce que nous risquons si elle apprend ce que nous sommes réellement. Mais nous ne ferons pas de mal à Bella. Edward l'a choisie._**

_**- Et alors? Est-ce qu'elle l'a choisi aussi? Et quand bien même, qui peut nous garantir ce qu'elle fera si elle sait un jour? Regarde déjà ce qu'elle fait de nous! Nous n'avions jamais eu de dissensions aussi forte! Elle va nous détruire, Carlisle!**_

_**- Non, Rose. JASPER ET TOI ALLEZ DETRUIRE NOTRE FAMILLE SI VOUS TUEZ BELLA SWAN!**_

Je me figeai. Je vis précisément ce à quoi Alicefaisait allusion. Elle avait vu que dès que Bella mourrait, je me rendrais chez les Volturis. J'avais pris ma décision le jour où elle avait eu son malaise, car je savais que je ne pourrais pas continuer sans elle. Elle le savait, elle aussi, et elle vit que ma mort entraînerait le déclin de la famille Cullen.

Elle nous l'avait déjà dit, la fois où nous avions rencontré la créatrice de Jasper, et où il nous avait fallu nous battre contre une armée de nouveaux nés. Elle avait vu que je ne m'en réchapperait pas, et m'avait supplié de ne pas y aller. Ma famille ne comprenait pas et elle dût leur expliquer que si je quittais ce monde, la famille n'existerait plus.

Une voix provenant du haut des escaliers nous prit tous au dépourvu.

_- **Laissez les faire. **_


	12. Chapitre 10 Confession

_Petit clin d'oeil à __Mrs Esmee Cullen__ qui, pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, a vicé dans le mille._

_Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira._

* * *

Point de vue de Bella.

Ils me fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Comme choqués par ce que je venais de dire.

* * *

J'avais compris, après le sauvetage d'Alice, qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Mais cela m'était égal. Je les appréciais trop pour leur dire que je me doutais de quelque chose. De toutes manières, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait endormie . Quand il m'embrassa et qu'il sortit de la pièce, je me levai pour aller aux toilettes.

Sur le chemin, j'entendis Alice parler, et ce qu'elle disait m'intriguait.

_**- Bella est saine et sauve, et même si elle se pose des questions, elle le restera.**_

_Ils se méfiaient de ce que j'avais pu voir... Mais je ne dirai rien..._

_**- Elle ne le fera pas. Je lui fais confiance.**_

_Et je ne trahirai pas ta confiance, Alice. Ni celle d'Edward. Je vous le jure._

_**- Même si vous êtes amies, ça ne changera rien. Je ne risquerai pas ta vie pour une humaine, Alice.**_

_Une humaine?_ Mon sang se glaça. Ils n'étaient donc pas humains... _Bah, ils viendraient de la planète Mars que ça ne changerait rien. Je ne dirai rien. _

_**- On ne veut rien comprendre du tout! On sait ce que l'on doit faire...**_

_Rosalie. Je reconnaitrais cette voix dédaigneuse entre mille. Que devez vous faire? Non... Vous n'allez pas partir? Ne me laissez pas, je vous en prie. Je ne dirai rien..._

_- **Calme, Rosalie.**_ _Carlisle..._ _**Nous savons tous ce que nous risquons si elle apprend ce que nous sommes réellement. Mais nous ne ferons pas de mal à Bella...**_

_C'était donc ça, la solution? Me faire du mal? Voulaient-ils ma mort? Ils n'ont qu'à attendre quelques mois, et c'est fini... Je ne leur causerai plus d'ennuis..._

_**- Edward l'a choisie.**_ Mon coeur eut un raté. Il m'a choisie...

_Alice avait dit que je lui plaisais... M'aimerait-il donc? Voudrait-il de moi autant que je veux de lui?_

_Edward m'aime... Raison de plus pour ne rien dire. J'aime Edward, et Alice est mon amie. Je ferai tout pour les protéger._

_-...**Regarde déjà ce qu'elle fait de nous! Nous n'avions jamais eu de dissensions aussi forte! Elle va nous détruire, Carlisle!**_

_Non... je ne veux pas briser leur famille. Je les aime trop pour ça. _

_Edward et Alice me croyaient capable de préserver leur secret. Mais les autres ne me feraient jamais confiance. Si seulement il y avait une solution pour leur prouver que je ne les trahirai jamais... Réfléchis, Bella..._

_**- JASPER ET TOI ALLEZ DETRUIRE NOTRE FAMILLE SI VOUS TUEZ BELLA SWAN!**_

_Me tuer... Oui! Voilà la solution!!!_

_**- Laissez les faire!**_

* * *

S'ils me tuaient, il préserveraient leur secret. Je n'avais rien à perdre, j'étais condamnée de toute façons. Quelques mois de plus ou de moins ne changeraient pas la donne.

J'aurais souhaité connaître Edward un peu plus... Mais ce serait égoïste de ma part. Il valait mieux qu'ils me tuent tout de suite, comme ça il souffrirait moins, s'il m'aimait.

_**- Si c'est la seule solution pour que vous soyez en paix, j'accepte de mourir...Tuez-moi. Finissons-en!**_

Je vis un rictus se former sur le visage de Rosalie. Elle me parut tout à coup dangereuse. Elle s'accroupit, et adopta une position féline, comme si elle était prête à m'attaquer. Non... Elle était réellement prête à m'attaquer.

_**- NON !**_ S'écria Alice

Je fermai les yeux, attendant la mort. Je ne pensai qu'à une chose : Edward. C'est pour lui que je sacrifiais les quelques mois qu'il me restait.

Ces mois, je voulais consacrer à ma famille, à mon père, afin de leur dire adieu. En arrivant à Forks, mon existence avait pris une autre tournure. Je m'accrochais désespérément à la vie, pour lui. Pour le voir sourire, entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur... Edward était devenu le centre de mon monde. Je renonçai volontiers à ces mois de bonheur avec lui, si ça lui permettait de vivre normalement.

_**- Bella! Ouvre les yeux!**_

_**- Edward?**_ Je m'exécutai.

J'aperçus alors mon ange, devant moi, me fixant durement. _Seigneur, qu'il est beau_... Derrière lui, Carlisle et Emmett ceinturaient Rosalie, qui essayait par tous les moyens de se dégager.

Alice et une femme mince aux boucles caramel avaient chacune une main posée sur une des épaules de Jasper, sans doute pour qu'il ne fasse pas comme Rosalie.

Mes jambes cédèrent. Mon cœur s'emballa et je n'arrivai pas à reprendre mon souffle. J'avais le vertige et j'essayai tant bien que mal de me calmer.

Mon dernier médecin m'avait dit que si j'arrêtais mon traitement il fallait que j'évite tout stress. _Je crois bien que sur ce coup-là, c'est loupé._

Une douleur lancinante me parcourut tout le corps.

_Non, pas maintenant..._

Edward me fixait toujours, et je pus voir l'inquiétude apparaître sur son visage. Il m'avait rattrapée et me tenait dans ses bras.

_Reprends toi, Bella..._

Son regard m'apaisait, même si je sentais qu'il était furieux.

_**- Sortez tous. Maintenant. **_Lança Edward à sa famille.

Ils obéirent. Avant de s'en aller, Alice s'approcha vers nous. Elle me caressa le visage et me sourit.

_**- Tout va bien se passer**_. Me dit-elle. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota. _Par pitié, Bella, calme ton cœur. Il te reste un peu de temps, alors sois gentille et ne nous abandonne pas maintenant. Edward a besoin de toi, mais d'abord tu devrais lui dire. Il a le droit de savoir. Fais le, ou je le ferai._

Mon sang se glaça à nouveau. Elle savait...

Elle sortit rapidement, nous laissant seuls, Edward et moi.

Il continuait à me fixer durement, et je n'avais pas la force de parler. J'étais sous le choc. Ainsi donc Alice savait... Depuis combien de temps? Et que pouvais-je dire à Edward? Je n'avais pas le courage de lui avouer mon douloureux secret, mais je n'avais apparemment pas le choix. Soit je lui disais, soit Alice le ferait.

_**- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de nous demander de te tuer?**_

_**- Edward... Je...**_

_**- Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu fais? Tu tiens donc si peu à la vie pour te sacrifier au nom de notre famille? **_

_**- Ca m'est égal.**_

**_- Pardon? _**s'indigna t-il.

_**- Ca m'est égal de mourir, si c'est pour te protéger. **_

_**- Pense un peu à ta famille! A ton père, surtout! N'es-tu pas venue à Forks pour créer des liens avec lui? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'abandonnerais ainsi?**_

_**- Ca ne change rien.**_

_**- Mais, Bella...**_

_**- Ma famille est déjà préparée à cela. Quelques jours de plus ou de moins ne changeraient rien. Je n'ai rien à perdre, Edward. Alors, si ça peut rassurer ta famille de savoir que je ne serai plus de ce monde, et vous protéger toi et les tiens, je suis prête à mourir maintenant.**_

**_- Tu as tout à y perdre, voyons!_** S'emporta t-il. **_Tu y perdrais la vie!_**

Je regardai Edward à ces mots. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je vivais l'instant que j'avais tant redouté depuis mon arrivée à Forks, depuis sa rencontre. Mon coeur était brisé.

_**- C'est ce que je disais. Je n'attends rien de la vie. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. La vie me quitte de plus en plus à chaque seconde...**_

_**- C'est normal, Bella. Tous les êtres humains vieillissent à chaque seconde. C'est dan la nature des choses...**_

_**- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne te parle pas de vieillesse.**_ **_Je vais mourir, Edward..._** Les larmes coulaient pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

_**Je suis condamnée.**_


	13. Chapitre 11: Désespoir

Point de vue d'Edward.

Agonie.

Moi qui m'étais préparé à partager son existence pendant les 70 années à venir...

Elle venait de me dire qu'elle était condamnée. Qu'elle allait mourir. Bientôt.

_**- Quand?**_

_**- Edward... Il ne vaut mieux pas le savoir. Ça te fera plus de mal...**_

**_- Quand? _**redemandai-je.

_**- Je ne te le dirai pas.**_

Il fallait que je sache. Je devais le savoir. Même si cela me faisait souffrir, je devais savoir combien de temps est ce que je profiterai de Bella... Je repensai à ce qu'Alice lui avait dit avant de sortir, et à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, également.

_Pardonne-moi, Edward. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, elle t'expliquera tout. Je m'en veux terriblement, tu sais..._

_**- Alice... ALICE!!!**_

Elle apparut aussitôt, tête baissée.

_Pardon, pardon, pardon..._

_**- Combien de temps lui reste t-il?**_ Claquai-je.

_**- Deux ans, tout au plus... Elle mourra avant la fin du lycée...**_

Deux ans... Seulement deux ans, si ce n'est moins. Mon ange, mon amour me quitterait dans peu de temps...

Bella se raidit. Elle ne savait pas qu'Alice était au courant. Elle avait donc du avoir une vision. Et me l'avait caché.

_**- Tu n'as rien dit!**_dis-je, mâchoires serrées._** Tu étais au courant, et tu ne m'as RIEN DIT?**_

Quelque chose de chaud dégringolait sur mon visage. J'étais brisé. Déchiré. Trahi.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que mon seul et unique amour me soit arraché de cette manière?

_**- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire...**_ Je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle releva la tête et hoqueta. J'étais muet de stupeur.

_**- Qu'est ce que...**_

_**- Alice, tu pleures.**_

_**- Toi aussi...**_

Je touchai mon visage, et une sensation chaude et humide glissa sur mes doigts. Je les relevai à hauteur de mes yeux. De l'eau. De l'eau coulait de mon visage. Non. Des larmes. Comme dans la vision d'Alice.

_**- Es-tu heureuse, maintenant?**_ Crachai-je, sèchement. _**Ta vision s'est réalisée. Nous pleurons tous les deux. Tu voulais que ça se produise, nous y voilà.**_

_**- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, **_pleurnicha Alice._** Je souhaitais que tu sois heureux, simplement, avec Bella!**_

_**- S'il vous plait,**_ gémit une voix douce. _**Ne... vous... disputez pas.**_

Nous n'avions pas fait attention à Bella, trop occupés à se disputer. Celle-ci était plus faible que l'instant précédent, et se tenait le bras gauche. Mon Dieu... Le bras gauche!

_**- Appelle Carlisle,**_ dis-je à Alice_**. Bella!**_

Je la pris dans mes bras et nos regards se croisèrent. Une profonde tristesse se lisait dans le sien. De la tristesse et du désespoir.

_**- Je suis... désolée... Je ne voulais pas... que tu souffres... par ma faute...**_

_**- Calme toi, Bella. Je t'en prie. Ce n'est rien, je suis la.**_

_**- Il ne faut plus... qu'on se voit.**_

Mon cœur se serra si fort que j'arrêtai de respirer. J'eus l'impression qu'on le prenait avec des tenailles et qu'on me l'arrachait à vif. Je me tordis de douleur.

_**- Non Bella, ne dis pas ça. Ne redis plus jamais ça**_. Mes larmes coulaient toujours, et j'avais du mal à ne pas craquer.

_**- Je tiens trop... à toi pour... te faire subir ça...**_

_**- Je ne te laisserai pas. Accroche toi, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul. Pas maintenant. On a encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, tous les deux! Écoute, ça va peut être te paraître étrange, mais je connais un moyen de te sauver. Alors accroche toi, pour moi.**_

Elle sombra au moment où Carlisle arriva.

_Qu'est-ce que... Mais il pleure!_

_**- Je t'en supplie... Carlisle, sauve la. Par pitié. Je ne m'en remettrai pas si elle ne me revenait pas. Mon amour, reste avec moi... Sauve la, comme tu m'as sauvé, moi... Mords la Carlisle! Fais quelque chose! Elle est toute ma vie, sans elle je ne suis rien. MORDS LA!**_

Il s'immobilisa. Jamais il n'aurait cru que je lui demande cela un jour. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je ne voulais pas la perdre. J'étais désespéré, et même si Bella pouvait m'en vouloir, plus tard, elle serait toujours la. Je me fichais des conséquences.

_**- Je ne peux pas**_, trancha t-il. _**Son cœur est trop faible, il va falloir l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je ne peux rien faire, ici. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a. **__J'aurai pourtant du le sentir,_ **_Elle sent comme nous_**._ L'odeur de la mort_. **_J'aurais du m'en douter..._**

_**- OCCUPE TOI D'ELLE, BON DIEU!**_ Hurlai-je

Il la prit, et l'emmena à sa voiture. Je montai avec lui et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôpital. En chemin, j'appelai son père en lui donnant rendez-vous là-bas. Je priai pour que Bella s'en sorte, par n'importe quel moyen.

* * *

_Non, Bella n'est pas encore morte!!! Et c'est loin d'être terminé!_

_Je m'amuse de plus en plus avec cette fiction..._

_Promis, dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce qu'elle a exactement. En attendant, creusez-vous les méninges!!!_

_Leilani_


	14. Chapitre 12 Révélation

Assis dans la salle d'attente, j'attendais que Carlisle me donne des nouvelle de Bella.

Ma famille nous avait rejoints, et leurs pensées me tourmentèrent d'avantage.

_- Pauvre, petite, si jeune et déjà tant de à traverser... Quelle tristesse! Se savoir condamnée à cet âge... Et pourtant, elle essaye de vivre comme si de rien n'était._ S'affligea Esmée.

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé Edward. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour alléger ton chagrin_. Merci Emmett, mais rien n'y fera.

_- Dire qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier devant nous, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle mourrait bientôt. Cette humaine a une telle force de caractère. Et elle aime Edward... Elle est digne de confiance. Dommage qu'il lui reste peu de temps, elle gagne à être connue.*Jasper*_

_**- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, je n'en peux plus.**_ Suppliai-je

_- Au moins nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'elle meure et nous aurons la paix. Bon débarras!_

_**- DEGAGE, ROSALIE, OU JE TE JURE QUE JE... **_vociférai-je.

_**- Excusez-moi, je cherche le médecin qui s'occupe de ma fille. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan.**_

_**- Elle est encore en soins intensifs,**_ lui répondit l'infirmière. **_Patientez à côté de ces personnes, je crois qu'elles aussi attendent de ses nouvelles._**

Charlie Swan nous regarda, surpris. Je lus dans son esprit qu'il était affolé et qu'il craignait d'être arrivé trop tard pour dire au revoir à sa Bella. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que toute notre famille soit à l'hopital, attendant son réveil. Esmée s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- **_Chef Swan, je suis Esmée Cullen, la mère d'Alice. Venez vous asseoir avec nous, ne restez pas seul._**

_**- Merci, Madame. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Charlie**_

_**- A la condition que vous m'appeliez Esmée!**_

Il prit place à nos côtés, remerciant Alice d'avoir diverti sa fille et me remerciant également de l'avoir appelé. Nous nous sentions tous fautifs, car elle ne serait pas dans cet état si nous ne nous étions pas disputés.

Esmée lui demanda ce que Bella avait exactement comme maladie. Charlie hésita, puis Alice lui dit qu'elle nous avait informé qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Cet aveu le surprit, mais il acquiesça.

_**- Il y a un peu moins de 6 mois, Bella a commencé à avoir des crises d'épilepsie. Assez fortes. Sa mère en était paniquée. Elles sont allées consulter et... Il avait les larmes aux yeux. On lui a diagnostiqué un glioblastome.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que c'est?**_ fit Emmett.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi délicat, mon frère.

_**- C'est une tumeur au cerveau,**_ répondit Charlie. _**On l'a opéré, et nous pensions nous en être sortis, mais les crises ont recommencé. Cette saleté est revenue. Et cette fois, c'est inopérable.**_

Il fondit en larmes. Mon cœur se déchira encore plus.

_**- N'y a t-il pas un traitement à faire? De la chimiothérapie? Questionna Esmée.**_

_**- Malheureusement non. Depuis petite elle a une valvulopathie dégénérative. Elle est toujours suivie pour ça. Elle a souvent des malaises, un peu comme celui-la. On ne peut pas faire de chimiothérapie quand on a des problèmes cardiaques.**_

_**- Mon Dieu, pauvre petite,**_ soupira Esmée. _**Est-ce qu'au moins il y a quelque chose qui la soulage? Elle doit tellement souffrir...**_

_**- Elle a dû faire un choix. Les médicaments pour son coeur sont incompatibles avec ceux qui calment ses crises d'épilepsie. Dans tous les cas elle est perdante, mais contrairement à nous elle s'y est fait.**_

_**- Comment peut-on se faire à l'idée de mourir?**_dit Alice.

_**- Bella est une fille exceptionnelle. Elle est très forte. Quand sa mère m'a annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai été anéanti. Je ne la connais pas énormément. Quand elle venait en vacances, je n'avais que très peu de temps à lui consacrer. Et puis à 12 ans elle n'a plus pu venir me voir. Le trajet l'affaiblissait trop. Elle a pris sur elle pour venir cette année**_.

_**- Sans vouloir paraître indiscrète,**_ dit Alice, _**pourquoi est-elle venue à Forks, si c'était aussi dur pour elle?**_

_**- Après qu'elle ait dit à ses amis qu'elle était malade, ils l'ont tous rejetés. Sa mère avait l'intention de déménager avec elle à Jacksonville, mais Bella a refusé. Elle avait déjà prévu de venir à Forks, pour moi. Elle voulait qu'on soit plus proches et que je n'aie aucun regret avant... Avant...**_

Il ne put continuer. Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Ma famille était sous le choc. La culpabilité se lût sur nos visages. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de la gentillesse et de l'abnégation de Bella. Ils savaient à présent de quoi elle était capable, et qu'elle pourrait aisément garder notre secret.

Je me levai en direction du Chef Swan, et dis:

_**- Monsieur, je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer dans ces conditions. Je suis Edward, le frère d'Alice.**_

_**- Oh!**_ S'écria t-il. _**Edward? Celui qui doit emmener Bella au bal?**_

_**- En effet. **_

_**- Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle sortait avec le frère d'Alice, dit-il en sourcillant. **_

Cette dernière rit à en faire trembler les murs.

_**- J'aurais préféré faire votre connaissance dans d'autres circonstances. Je voulais juste vous dire que votre fille compte énormément pour moi. Et que maintenant que nous savons pour sa maladie, ma sœur et moi serons encore plus présents pour elle. N'est-ce pas, Alice?**_

_**- Bien sûr! Nous ferons tout pour qu'elle aie une vie... agréable.**_

_**- Et toute la famille sera positivement ravie de revoir Bella,**_ ajouta Esmée. _**Cette petite est si remarquable que ce serait un privilège de partager vie.**_

_**- Merci beaucoup...**_ dit Charlie.

_**- Merci à vous, Charlie, d'avoir mis au monde cette merveille. Elle a illuminé notre existence, et mes enfants sont si heureux en sa compagnie!**_

Il rougit. Nous rîmes de bon cœur et Carlisle arriva.

_**- Chef Swan?**_

_**- Docteur Cullen?**_

_**- Appelez-moi Carlisle. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Votre fille s'est réveillée. Elle est encore un peu faible mais vous pouvez aller la voir.**_

_**- Merci, Carlisle.**_ Il hésita. _**Edward?**_ Je tressaillis.

_**- Oui chef Swan?**_

_**- Charlie! Appelle moi Charlie!**_ Dit il en souriant. _**Veux-tu aller voir Bella?**_

_**- Mais vous...**_

_**- Bella sera sûrement plus ravie de te voir que moi!**_ Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je n'argumentai pas plus. J'avais tellement hâte de la revoir que je fonçai dans sa chambre.

Toujours aussi éblouissante, malgré les tuyaux et le cadre hospitalier.

Je m'approchai doucement, et lui prit la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Mon coeur se réchauffa à la vue de son sourire.

_**- Bonsoir, toi!**_ Murmurai-je.

_**- Bonsoir, mon ange...**_

Je frissonnai de plaisir. Ses mots furent comme une injection d'adrénaline. Je sombrai dans un bonheur sans précédent._ Elle m'a appelé mon ange..._

_**- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé comme ça?**_ Dis-je, feignant l'indignation. Elle rit.

_**- Je t'ai entendu. Je me rappelle que tu as dit qu'on avait plein de choses à vivre ensemble, et tu m'as supplié de revenir. Alors je suis là...**_

Je me penchai et embrassai son front. Son cœur eut un raté et je me figeai aussitôt. Elle rit aux éclats.

_**- Ca, c'est l'effet Edward !**_

**_- Ton père nous a tout dit, à propos de ta maladie._** Son expression changea.

_**- Ah. Je suppose que tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux qu'on prenne nos distance.**_

_**- Jamais. Je resterai près de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le jure.**_

_**- Ne fais surtout pas ça par pitié**_, me répliqua t-elle.

_**- Je ne fais pas ça par pitié, mais parce que je tiens à toi**_. Lui répondis-je en souriant. _**Ton père attend dehors. Je reviendrai plus tard.**_

_**- Promis?**_

_**- Juré.**_

_**- Reviens-moi vite,**_ murmura t-elle.

Je laissai Charlie avec sa fille. Il fallait que j'aie une conversation avec Carlisle au sujet de Bella et de sa maladie.


	15. Chapitre 13 Confession Bis

J'entrai dans le bureau de Carlisle. Alice était présente. Les autres se trouvaient avec Bella et son père. J'avais plusieurs questions à poser à mon père et ma sœur, concernant Bella. J'espérai secrètement que les médecins se soient trompés, et qu'elle puisse avoir une chance de survivre. Après tout, nous devions vivre encore plein de choses ensemble. Et elle m'avait appelé son ange...

_**- Je sais ce que tu souhaites, Edward**_, devança Carlisle. _**J'aimerais te dire qu'ils se sont trompés, mais j'ai vérifié son dossier médical. Tout est vrai, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Bella est bel et bien en sursis.**_

Le désespoir s'empara à nouveau de moi. Je voyais Bella, ma Bella, s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sangloter.

_**- On peut toujours essayer de la transformer!**_ S'écria Alice. _**Tu éviterais de la perdre, ainsi!**_

_**- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.**_ Lui répondis-je.

Alice se renfrogna. _Si ça peut la sauver, pourquoi hésites-tu?_

J'avais désespérément envie de l'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Preuve en était : j'avais demandé à Carlisle de la transformer quand j'avais cru la perdre.

Mais la priver de son âme me parut trop criminel. Elle était si bonne, si adorable, si merveilleuse, que je ne pouvais me résoudre à la priver de son droit au paradis.

Notre condition de vampire freinait également mes ardeurs. Nous étions des monstres. Assoiffés de sang. Nous nous nourrissions certes d'animaux, mais il n'en demeurerait pas moins qu'au moins une fois nous nous étions tous abaissés à notre nature primaire. Qui souhaiterait exister dans ces conditions? Elle m'en voudrait peut être par la suite...

Surtout, je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde lui infliger la douleur de la transformation. Le cœur lourd, je me résignai à oublier cette perspective.

_**- Non. Elle doit rester humaine. Nous ne pouvons pas la condamner à être un monstre.**_

_**- Mais elle mourra!!!**_ désespéra Alice. _Et je sais ce que tu feras ensuite. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, tous les deux._

Je luttai ardemment entre mon désir de la garder à mes côtés et mes arguments pour ne pas la transformer. Carlisle trancha.

_**- Mon fils, Alice m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Et Bella mérite de vivre. Nous pouvons toujours lui proposer. Nous lui laisserons le choix et ce sera à elle de décider.**_

Alice jubila. Je changeai de sujet, de peur de céder, à mon tour.

_**- Carlisle? Penses-tu que ce soit la tumeur au cerveau qui m'empêcherait de lire dans les pensées de Bella? Je n'arrive pas non plus à lire celle de son père, mais je peux entendre ses sentiments.**_

_**- Sans doute.**_ Réfléchit-il. _**Il semblerait que le glioblastome soit situé sur la zone même où sont stockées les ressentis. Il suffit que Bella ait hérité des caractéristiques génétiques de son père et le mystère est résolu!**_

_**- Oui...**_ dis-je tristement.

_**- Cependant... Quelque chose m'a intrigué. Bella a influé sur mon flair, et vos sentiments pour elles sont si forts que vous avez pleuré... **_

_**- Oui c'est étrange,**_ acquiesça Alice. _**Quel don serait-ce?**_

_**- Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop, mais...Je crois que la proximité de Bella nous rend plus humain.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Les larmes en sont un exemple criant! Vous étiez effondrés. A proximité d'elle, vous larmes ont coulé. Mais je suppose que quand vous attendiez dans le couloir, rien ne s'est passé.**_

_**- Tu as raison. C'est pareil pour le venin alors. **_

Alice tiqua. _Merde. Il va falloir... _Elle me fixa. _Jasper... Comment va t-il?_

Elle cachait encore quelque chose...

_**- Oui. Nous pouvons donc la fréquenter sans risque. Si son don est celui que je pense, elle est inattaquable. Du moins sur le plan psychique. Et du venin.**_

_**- Alice et moi avons pu la sauver et la porter. Nous conservons certains pouvoirs.**_

_**- Hum...**_ médita mon père._** Nous verrons cela plus tard. Allons voir Bella.**_

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa chambre, tout le monde était déjà parti. Les heures de visites étaient terminées, mais une exception avec été faites pour les enfants du docteur Cullen.

Bella paraissait malheureuse. Sans doute pensait-elle que je l'avais oubliée.

_**- Re-bonsoir, Bella,**_ fis-je avec plein d'entrain.

_**- EDWARD!**_ Cria t-elle, et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. _**Tu es revenu!**_

_**- Je te l'avais promis,non? Et je ne suis pas tout seul. Alice et Carlisle sont la aussi.**_

_**- Merci d'être passés me voir! Votre famille est formidable!**_

Nous nous immobilisâmes, sonnés. Deux des membres de notre famille avaient tentés de la tuer et elle les trouvait... Formidables?

_**- Vraiment?**_ Sourcilla Alice?_** On parle bien des Cullen?**_

_**- Oui, bécasse!**_ S'esclaffa mon ange. _**Emmett et Rosalie m'ont acheté un gros ours en peluche, Jasper m'a bien fait rire, et Esmée est la gentillesse incarnée. Ils se sont tous montrés très amicaux...**_

Emmett et Esmée, passent encore. Mais Rosalie? Et Jasper? Amicaux?

_**- Bref,**_ reprit Alice. _**Bella! Nous avons quelque chose à te dire. Mais pour cela il faut que tu fasses preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit maximale.**_

Elle nous fixa, ahurie. Je m'assis à ses côtés, et Alice au pied de son lit. Bella fit un signe de tête nous indiquant que nous pouvions commencer.

_**- Est ce que tu crois aux mythes?**_ Débuta Carlisle.

_**- Quand vous parlez de mythe, vous voulez dire... Légendes urbaines ou mythologie?**_

_**- Un peu des deux,**_ m'esclaffai-je. _**Tu as entendu notre conversation? A la maison? Et tu as vu comment Alice t'a sauvé! Qu'en as-tu déduit?**_

Elle baissa la tête, et rougit.

_**- N'aie pas peur,**_ la rassura Alice. _**Nous ne t'en voudrons pas.**_

_**- J'en ai déduit que... Vous n'étiez pas... humains. **_Dit mon amour, tout bas de peur de nous vexer.

_**- Et tu as eu raison...**_

Carlisle lui expliqua en détail ce que nous étions exactement, en lui expliquant bien que nous ne nous nourrissions pas d'êtres humain.

_**- Des vampires...**_

J'eus soudain peur qu'elle me repousse et qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi, qu'elle me trouve horrible. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que je lui fasse peur. Je m'apprêtai donc à me lever quand elle retint mon bras.

_**- Où vas-tu?**_ Me dit elle.

_**- Je... je te laisse le temps de digérer toutes ces informations et... voir si tu veux encore de moi.**_

_**- Regarde moi Edward. **_

J'obéis, et me perdis dans ses prunelles chaudes et accueillante. J'y lus de la tendresse. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue, et à son contact je reçus des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Du plaisir à l'état pur. Mon amour me rendait extatique.

_**- Cela ne change rien, pour moi**_, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. _**Mes sentiments à ton égard restent les mêmes. N'en doute pas. Je tiens énormément à toi, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'apprécie toujours autant, Alice!**_ lui dit-elle en se retournant vers elle. _**Je te considère comme ma soeur. Et vous Carlisle, je vous estime beaucoup. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé, et de m'avoir permis de connaître ces deux zouaves!**_ S'esclaffa t-elle.

_**- Zouave toi même! **_Réplique Alice, en lui tirant la langue. _Je t'adore, Bella. Tu es et sera toujours ma soeur._

_**- Nous allons te laisser, Bella. Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu dois être en forme, si tu veux sortir samedi matin!**_ Dit mon père, ému aux larmes. _Emu aux larmes?_

_Bah, nous finirons bien par nous y habituer un jour. _Songea ma soeur. Mais nous ne lui avons pas posé la question...

_**- Si tu sors samedi... Tu viendras bien au bal avec moi?**_

_**- Bien sûr!**_ S'écria mon amour. _**Mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas de robe.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas grave! Tu seras toujours la plus jolie en jean-basket!**_

Elle rougit.

_**- J'aurai quelque chose à te demander ce soir-la. Garde l'esprit ouvert! La taquinai-je. Dors bien, ma douce...**_

Puisqu'elle avait si bien accepté ce que nous étions, je n'avais plus de réserve à lui demander si elle voudrait rester avec moi pour l'éternité.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours_

_A votre avis? Comment ma fiction va t-elle se finir?_

_Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Bella n'est pas au bout de ses surprises!!!_


	16. Chapitre 14 Déclarations

Mon projet de ce soir était connu de tous. J'avais tout prévu, avec l'assentiment de Charlie. Je lui avais tout avoué, les détails vampiriques en moins, et j'avais obtenu son soutien.

Du salon des Swan, j'entendais Alice maltraiter ma pauvre Bella. J'en éprouvais de la peine pour elle, mais aussi de l'amusement. Je savais ce dont ma soeur était capable, et quand elle décidait de relooker quelqu'un, elle se donnait à fond, que la victime soit d'accord ou pas.

_**- Tu es magnifique, Bella!**_ S'enthousiasma Alice.

_**- C'est trop décolleté! On dirait la robe de Marylin Monroe sur un mannequin anorexique.**_ Ronchonna mon amour.

_**- Ne te dévalorise pas voyons...**_ Tu es sublime!

_**- Non, TU es sublime, j'ai l'air d'une empotée... Rhaaaa! Regarde moi ces talons! **_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_**- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Bella... Edward va tomber à la renverse quand j'en aurai fini avec toi! **_

_**- Oui... Tomber à la renverse, écroulé de rire tellement je suis ridicule!**_

_**- Bon. Tu te tais ou je te bâillonne jusqu'à ce que tu le retrouves ? Je te signale qu'il est en bas, et qu'il entend tout. Il va croire que je te maltraite alors que je t'améliore!**_

_**- Mouais... Tu te sers de moi comme cobaye, plutôt. Regarde ce que tu me fais... Manucure, pédicure, et j'en passe! J'ai l'impression d'être un cochon d'Inde Barbie!**_

Nouveau fou rire. J'essayai d'imaginer à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, et c'était hilarant.

Une demi-heure de torture plus tard, elles descendirent. Alice, en tête, me demandant de patienter. Ma princesse, ensuite, lentement, au grand dam de ma soeur. Elle avait du mal à marcher avec des talons hauts. Elle me regarda, et rougit. Je fus ébahi devant ce merveilleux spectacle.

_**- Alice... Merci... **_balbutiai-je.

_**- Mais je t'en prie!**_ Répondit-elle, fière d'elle.

_**- Tu... Tu es éblouissante, Bella.**_

_**- Tu es magnifique, Edward.**_ Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

_**- C'est normal! C'est Alice qui a choisi mes vêtements! **_

Nous pouffâmes.

_**- Allons y, vite!**_ S'impatienta ma soeur. _**Jasper m'attend et il me manque!**_

Sitôt arrivés au bal, tout le monde nous dévisagea.

_Mon Dieu, mais c'est Edward Cullen! Et il est accompagné? _

_Que fait-il avec la nouvelle? Il la connaît à peine!_

_Ca doit être pour rendre service, elle n'est même pas jolie! _Celle-là, je lui réglerai son compte plus tard.

_**- Salut, Edward! La classe, la petite! **_Nous dit Emmett.

_**- Bonsoir, Bella.**_ _**Tu es très jolie, ce soir.**_ _Rosalie? Est-ce bien elle?_

_**- Merci, Rosalie, mais je suis loin de t'égaler, tu sais. Tu es époustouflante.**_

_**- Oui oui, je sais.**_ Sourit-elle. _Oui, c'était bien Rosalie_.

Nous nous éloignâmes du bruit, laissant notre petit groupe se déhancher frénétiquement. Bella n'aimait pas cela, et j'admis que je n'avais pas trop la tête à danser.

_**- Si nous nous éclipsions?**_ Proposa t-elle.

_**- Ou veux tu aller?**_

_**- Marchons, simplement,**_ me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Ma peau résonnait toujours à son contact, et je me sentis revivre. Ces derniers jours furent très éprouvants. Je passais très peu de temps en compagnie de Bella, et cette distance me pesait constamment. J'étais à peine «vivant» quand j'étais loin d'elle, et je ne voulais pas manquer une seconde de sa courte existence.

_**- Alors, ta dissertation, ça avance? **_Dit Bella, rompant enfin le silence.

_**- Je l'ai déjà terminée.**_

_**- Ah bon?**_ S'exclama-t-elle. _**Depuis quand?**_

_**- Hier.**_ Avouai-je. **_Et toi?_**

J'ai esquissé quelque chose, mais j'attendais ce soir pour pouvoir la terminer.

- **_Oh!_** fis-je, surpris. _**Et pourquoi?**_

_**- Parce qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**_

_**- Et quoi donc?**_

_**- Je sais que tu hésites à me transformer.**_

Je restai ahuri. Comment avait-elle su?

_**- Tu te demandes sûrement comment j'ai su...**_ Je hochai la tête. _**Tu l'as dit, quand j'ai fait mon malaise. Je t'ai entendu supplier Carlisle de me mordre.**_

Je voulus parler mais elle posa son doigt sur ma bouche, déclenchant instantanément des frissons à travers tout mon être.

_**- Il ne faut pas que tu me transformes.**_

Sa phrase fut comme un coup de poignard planté en plein dans mon coeur. Elle ne voulait pas se transformer, elle ne voulait pas rester avec moi pour l'éternité... Je me laissai tomber, mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Mon cœur se déchira en des millions de morceau, qui se détachaient un par un, augmentant ma douleur.

Bella se baissa à sont tour, et sa main releva mon menton. Je n'avais même plus la force de résister. Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. J'avais trop mal. Les larmes, maudites larmes, sortirent sans me demander la permission.

_**- Regarde moi.**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Je t'en prie. Regarde moi. Je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer pourquoi il ne faut pas que tu me transformes.**_

Je la regardai finalement, prêt à entendre les mots qui m'enfonceraient dans l'agonie. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inconnue, comme si ce qu'elle disait était en contradiction avec ce qu'elle pensait. Comme si elle était aussi malheureuse que moi à cet instant.

_**- Je t'écoute.**_

_**- Je souhaiterai plus que tout passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. J'en ai envie à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Seulement j'ai très peur. D'abord parce qu'Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie m'ont raconté leur transformation, et ensuite parce que je ne veux pas renoncer à certaines choses.**_

C'était donc ça. Elle avait peur d'être un monstre, et elle ne voulait pas renoncer à son humanité. Je la comprenais. Mais ça faisait quand même du mal à entendre.

_**- Edward... J'aimerais que tu saches de quoi exactement j'ai peur.**_

Je lui fis signe de continuer.

_**- Oui. Esmée m'a fait comprendre que le venin qui se diffusait dans votre corps réparait ce qui était défectueux... **_Je hochais la tête, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la suite.**_ Or, mon glioblastome peut influer sur ma personnalité, et sur mes sentiments. Tu vois où je veux en venir?_**

Je secouai la tête, toujours incapable de prononcer un mot.

_**- Je t'aime, Edward. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour toi.**_

Mon coeur se réchauffa. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'avouait ses sentiments. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

_**- Si je me transformais, ma tumeur partirait. Et j'ai vraiment très peur que tu n'apprécies pas ce que je pourrai être réellement. J'ai aussi très peur de ne plus t'aimer autant. Mon amour pour toi est profond, sans fin... mais je me suis souvent demandé si quelqu'un pouvait réellement tomber amoureux aussi vite. Non pas que je doute de moi, mais j'ai peur de te faire souffrir si mon comportement à ton égard changeait.**_

_**- Tu as peur de me faire souffrir?**_

_**- En partie, oui. D'où ma deuxième raison.**_

_**- Renoncer à ton humanité.**_

_**- Non. Renoncer à ce que je pourrais vivre avec toi. A ce que je pourrai t'apporter. Je sais que tu regrettes ton humanité, que tu te considères comme un monstre. Je ne le pense pas. Tu n'es pas un monstre, et ta famille non plus. Je n'ai pas peur de devenir comme vous. Mais à cause de toi, je m'accroche désespérément à la vie. Je me suis remise à rêver. Je voudrais voyager, profiter de ma famille, me marier, avoir un enfant...**_

_**- Tu souhaites te marier et avoir des enfants? **_

Je songeai à la douleur de Rosalie, qui ne pourrait jamais concevoir. A son désespoir de ne pas donner d'enfant à Emmett... Elle avait raison. Elle ne devait pas renoncer à tout ça pour moi. Même si, vu le temps qui lui restait, serait impossible à réaliser..

_**- Non, je me suis mal exprimée. Je voudrais voyager avec toi, me marier avec toi, et avoir ton enfant. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. J'aimerais pouvoir t'offrir tout ça, nous offrir tout ça. Y renoncer me ferait énormément de mal. Regarde Rose...**_

Cette discussion me fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle désirait être avec moi pour toujours, parce qu'elle m'aimait, mais y renonçait pour les mêmes raison. De mon côté je souhaitais la transformer par amour, mais je voulais la préserver de notre condition pour les mêmes raisons.

Son combat intérieur était tout aussi fort que le mien.

_**- Bella, tu voudrais sincèrement qu'on se marie et qu'on ait une famille?**_

_**- Oui,**_ soupira-t-elle. _**C'est ce que je voudrais. Je crois aux miracles. L'espoir fait vivre, non?**_

_**- Tu te marierais avec un vampire, tout en restant humaine?**_

_**- Bien sûr!**_ S'esclaffa t-elle. _**Après tout, je peux encore changer d'avis et te laisser me transformer!**_

Je lui souris. Elle me rendit mon sourire.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et la fixai intensément. J'allais tout de même faire ce que j'avais prévu, même si elle n'avait pas répondu favorablement à mon souhait de la transformer.

_**- Bella... Je suis fou de toi.**_ Elle tressaillit. _**Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux à tes côtés. Mon existence a pris un sens au moment où tu as décidé de venir à Forks. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, j'en suis convaincu. Je ne veux plus passer une seule seconde loin de toi. Malgré nos différences, et le peu de temps qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble, j'aimerais m'engager à embellir ta vie comme tu as embelli la mienne. A réaliser tous tes rêves comme tu voudrais réaliser les miens. A te soutenir dans les moments difficiles et à te faire vivre les meilleurs moments de ta vie.**_

Je fouillai dans ma poche et sortis l'écrin contenant la bague qui appartenait à ma mère. Elle resta interdite.

_**- Isabella Swan, je vous aime et je vous aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, et même au-delà. Acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme, et de faire de moi le vampire le plus heureux du monde?**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Bon , j'avoue que j'hésite un peu sur la suite à donner..._

_Dira oui, dira non..._

_Ce qui est sur c'est que le point de vue d'Alice revient dans 2 chapitres, _

_Et elle n'est pas contente... Mais alors pas du tout!!!_


	17. Chapitre 15 Descente aux Enfers

_Petit clin d'oeil à aureliejeux81... Et non, tu as perdu!_

_En espérant que ça te plaira..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Isabella Swan, je vous aime et je vous aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, et même au-delà. Acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme, et de faire de moi le vampire le plus heureux du monde ?**_

_

* * *

_

Bella ne dit pas un mot. Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer puis s'arrêter. Elle s'avança vers moi, tout sourire, me retint le visage avec ses mains, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Allégresse. Notre premier baiser. Dans ces circonstances il sonnait comme un oui. Je sentis son sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, et elle murmura mon prénom.

Joie sans pareille. Nous mîmes fin au baiser, non sans mal, haletants tous les deux.

_**- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment,**_ me dit elle...

_**- Alors, mon ange? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.**_

_**- Quoi?**_ S'indigna-t-elle._** Je croyais que je venais de te répondre! **_Elle esquissa un sourire.

Et replongea sur mes lèvres. C'était un oui. J'en étais persuadé.

J'entendis des pas s'approchant du lieu où nous étions. Alice. Je reconnaîtrais cette façon de marcher entre mille. Elle paraissait préoccupée.

_**- Ne bouge pas mon amour, je reviens.**_

_**- Ne tarde pas!**_ me dit-elle.

J'avançai en direction d'Alice, tout en regardant ma bien-aimée qui me faisait un signe de la main. J'eus une étrange impression, mais j'étais si heureux que je ne m'en occupai point.

Alice se heurta à moi.

_**- Et bien, alors? Tu ne regardes pas devant toi? Tu étais trop pressée de nous féliciter?**_ La taquinai-je.

Je vis l'effroi peint sur son visage. Et je compris. Pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle redoutait.

Je me retournai vivement vers Bella, et là, je crus mourir.

Elle était sur le sol. Ma reine. Mon amour. Ma vie. En train de convulser.

Mon univers s'effondra tout à coup.

_Bella... _

Je hurlai de toutes mes forces, m'abandonnant au désespoir. Elle venait de me dire qu'elle acceptait de m'épouser. Et elle gisait en face de moi.

_Non..._

J'entendais des voix lointaines qui s'approchaient. Ce qu'elles disaient ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne pensais qu'à Bella. Ma promise. Etendue devant moi.

_**- Edward**_ ! _**On l'emmène à l'hôpital. Edward? **__Emmett..._ _**Occupe toi de lui, Rose. Allons-y, Jazz.**_

_**- Je suis là, Edward. Alice est là aussi.**_ _Rose..._ _**Ils emmènent Bella à l'hôpital. Alice appelle Charlie. Tu m'entends? Seigneur, Alice, il est en état de choc.**_

Elle n'était plus là. Ma raison de vivre n'était plus là. Où est elle? Encore des larmes... Elle devait être tout près... Qui me l'a enlevé?

_**- Rendez la moi...**_

_**- Edward, je...**_

_**- RENDEZ LA MOI !**_

_**- Elle est à l'hôpital.**_ _Alice..._ _**Viens. On y va.**_

Je me laissai faire. Je voulais la revoir.

Je restai assis, à l'hôpital, pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Je distinguai des voix, mais ne parvins pas à articuler quoi que ce soit. J'entendis Esmée, affolée. Carlisle, tendu. Charlie, terrifié.

Je revécus cette scène, encore et encore. Bella m'embrassant après ma demande en mariage, Bella souriant, Bella me faisant signe pendant que je m'éloignais, et Bella convulsant pendant que je regardai, impuissant.

J'avais vécu un rêve. Cette soirée était trop belle pour que cela dure. Et mon plus beau rêve s'était transformé en mon pire cauchemar.

La destinée m'avait fait une belle farce. Dès que je commençai à être heureux, elle m'arracha mon bonheur, et le remplaça par le vide et la mort.

J'entendis Emmett dire que j'étais fou. Que la douleur me faisait perdre la tête. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas.

_**- Monsieur Swan?**_

_**- Oui c'est bien moi,**_ dit Charlie.

_**- J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. Votre fille est sortie d'affaire. **_

Je revivais.

_**- Et la mauvaise nouvelle?**_ s'enquit mon futur beau-père

_**- Il semblerait que sa tumeur se soit déplacée. Il est encore trop tôt pour savoir quels effets ce déplacement aura sur son cerveau, cependant nous sommes sûrs que ce ne sera pas anodin. Vous pouvez aller la voir.**_

_**- Allons-y, Edward,**_ me pressa Charlie.

La revoir dans une chambre d'hôpital m'était douloureux, mais savoir qu'elle était en vie me rassérénait.

Ma promise ouvrit les yeux, et fut décontenancée. Sans doute le contrecoup.

_**- Bella, ma chérie, je suis si heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillée!**_

Elle eût un mouvement de recul, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

_**- Regarde, ma puce, je suis venu avec Edward, il s'inquiétait pour toi...**_

Elle se tourna vers moi, et un masque d'effroi recouvrit son visage.

_**- Bella, dis quelque chose...**_

Elle essaya d'articuler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je pris peur.

_**- Bella? Est-ce que tu peux parler?**_

Elle essaya à nouveau. Rien. Elle secoua la tête, affolée.

_**- Ce n'est rien, mon ange. Ça ira. Tu sais où tu es?**_

Elle secoua la tête. Non.

_**- Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé?**_ Continuai-je.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Non plus. Charlie paniqua.

J'hésitai à poser la question qui me préoccupait. Il était évident que Charlie également. Il me regardait, l'air perdu, attendant un signe de ma part. Je hochai la tête, signe qui traduisait clairement mon incapacité à continuer l'interrogatoire. Il inspira bruyamment, et poursuivit.

_**- Ma chérie...? Est ce que tu sais qui nous sommes?**_

Elle regarda son père, me regarda ensuite... Et ne répondit rien

_**- Mon amour... Par pitié, répond nous...Te souviens-tu de ton père, et de moi?**_

Elle nous regarda à nouveau. Elle semblait désolée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration...Et secoua la tête. _Non..._

_

* * *

_

*rire sardonique on* Arhh Arhh Arhh!!! *rire sardonique off*

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à celle là, hein?

Bon je sais, ce n'est pas non plus le coup de bluff du siècle, mais ça fait quand même du bien!

Allez, j'y go écrire un nouveau chapître!


	18. Chapitre 16 Idée de génie

Plus fort que Terminator...

ALICE IS BACK!!! Et comme d'habitude, elle se mêle de tout!!!

* * *

Point de vue d'Alice

Si près... Nous étions si près du but.

Elle allait être l'une des nôtres, même si elle ne semblait pas d'accord pour qu'on la transforme tout de suite. Je l'avais vu.

Elle l'épouserait, et à la veille de sa mort se transformerait. Mais c'était trop facile! Il a fallu que sa fichue maladie nous prive de notre bonheur!

Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Ni de sa famille, ni de la nôtre. Elle ne se souvenait même plus d'Edward.

_Maudit soit le destin!_

Mon frère était anéanti. Il allait lui rendre visite et restait toute la journée à la contempler, mais elle était effrayée par la situation et ne le laissait pas l'approcher, ni lui parler. Ne pas se rappeler de sa propre famille la traumatisait, et il valait mieux pour elle que nous n'en rajoutions pas. Nous étions heureux qu'elle vive, mais voir cette panique et cette incompréhension nous brisait le cœur.

Nous nous étions tous réunis afin de parler de l'état de santé de Bella. J'en avais assez de voir ma famille malheureuse, et je décidai de reprendre les choses en main.

_**- Je suis certaine qu'elle retrouverait la mémoire si on la transformait.**_

_**- Non, Alice! Nous ne pouvons aller contre la volonté de Bella.**_

_**- Mais elle ne s'en souvient plus! Elle ne se souvient pas de toi, Edward!!! **_

_**- Raison de plus,**_ répliqua-t-il. _**Elle ne sait plus ce que nous sommes.**_

_**- Il doit y avoir un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire!**_ M'époumonai-je. _Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagit?_

_**- Ça ne changerait rien, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la transforme. **_S'affligea Rosalie.

_**- Le mieux pour elle serait que l'on se tienne à l'écart de sa vie,**_ poursuivit Edward.

_**- Quoi? Tu n'es pas sérieux?**_ M'insurgeai-je. _**Elle fait partie de notre famille!**_

_**- Tu crois que ça m'enchante? Que je saute de joie à l'idée de ne plus faire partie de sa vie? Tu crois que je ne suis pas déjà assez malheureux comme cela? Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de coeur. Elle n'a pas besoin de stress supplémentaire, sa situation est déjà assez dure comme ça. Je l'aime, et ça me tue de faire cela, mais je dois m'y résoudre pour son bien. Alors j'apprécierais que tu me soutiennes un peu, Alice.**_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et il n'y avait plus aucun éclat dans ses yeux.

_**- Hors de question que j'abandonne Bella!**_

_**- Mon amour,**_ souffla Jasper. _**Calme toi, ta douleur m'est insupportable, et celle d'Edward aussi.**_

_**- Alors ne me demandez pas de la laisser sortir de mon existence. **_Hurlai-je,désepérée. **_Plus rien ne sera comme avant si on l'ignore! _**

_**- Pitié Alice. Aide, moi. Ne me rends pas la tâche plus dificile.**_ Edward pleurait. Sa souffrance me transperça le coeur.

_**- D'accord,**_ finis-je par dire, _**résignée. **_

_**- Merci.**_

Je fermai mon esprit. Jamais je ne pourrai le laisser nous détruire de cette manière.

Je trouverais une solution pour les remettre ensemble.

_Je n'abandonnerai pas. Jamais._

_**- Jazz...**_ chuchotai-je. Il se matérialisa devant moi.

_**- Oui, mon aimée?**_

_**- Allons chasser.**_

Je voulais sortir d'ici, loin de ces inconscients, et méditer sur les différentes options possibles afin de mener mon plan à son but ultime. Dans tous les cas, j'avais besoin de Jasper.

Nous trouvâmes un troupeau de cerf, et étanchâmes notre soif.

_**- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'obéir à Edward, n'est-ce pas?**_

Je tressaillis. Pas besoin de cacher grand chose à mon époux, il me connaissait par coeur. Je lui racontai ma vision d'Edward rejoignant les Volturis afin de mourir et mon désir de transformer Bella pour ne pas voir la famille se dissoudre.

_**- Voilà donc ce que tu me cachais... Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant.**_

_**- Tu m'en aurais empêché...**_

_**- Peut-être. C'est fort probable!**_ Avoua-t-il en riant.

Le rire de Jasper m'apaisa. Il poursuivit.

_**- Et maintenant, que faut-il que nous fassions?**_

_**- Tu m'aideras?**_

_**- Évidemment, mon amour. Je ne parle pas de ta décision de transformer Bella. Je serai toujours contre, car ce n'est pas son choix. Mais ces deux-là vont trop bien ensemble,**_ ajouta-t-il, attendri. _**Et je préfère mille fois ressentir leur amour que sa souffrance à lui.**_

Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa. Dorénavant, je n'étais plus seule contre tous. Peut-être qu'à deux, nous trouverions une solution pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

Cette fameuse solution vous apparût deux semaines après le fameux bal.

Au lycée, Jasper et moi avions croisé Angela et Bella, qui ne se souvenait toujours de rien.

Nous avions reçu l'interdiction formelle de lui parler, et Edward veillait à ce qu'on respecte notre promesse. Mais cette fois-ci, nous n'avions pas eu le choix, car elles vinrent dans notre direction.

Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Angela, et lui avais plus ou moins expliqué la situation. Celle-ci trouvait dommage que je ne puisse pas garder le contact avec ma meilleure amie.

_**- Salut, Alice! Coucou, Jasper!**_ Nous interpella Angela

_**- Bonjour, Angie!**_ Lui répondis-je tandis que Jasper hochait la tête. Il n'aimait toujours pas fréquenter les humains, et n'appréciait que Bella.

_**- Bonjour, Alice. Bonjour, Jasper.**_ Fit une petite voix douce et troublée.

Nous restâmes ébahis. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, elle nous adressa la parole. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

_**- Bonjour, Bella.**_

Un grognement sourd nous parvint de la salle de littérature. Edward savait que nous nous adressions à elle. Jasper secoua la tête, agacé.

_**- Je vais être en retard à mon cours. Encore merci, Angela.**_ Elle s'éclipsa prestement, nous laissant tous trois ahuris. Angela soupira.

_**- C'est fou ce qui peut se passer en à peine un mois. Bella ne se souvient toujours de personne, et son père et sa mère sont complètement abattus. **_

_**- Et comment ça va pour elle, en cours?**_

_**- Les profs connaissent la situation, ils sont compréhensifs. Même Mr Mason ! Il a fait preuve d'un humanisme exceptionnel : Il lui a proposé de lui faire faire un autre devoir! Elle doit remettre un compte rendu des**_ _Hauts de Hurlevent_ _**au lieu de sa dissertation. Tous les autres étaient dégoûtés!**_

_**- Tu m'étonnes! je préférerais être à la place de Bella et rendre un résumé de texte plutôt qu'une dissertation où l'on doit parler de... **_

_La dissertation..._

Edward devrait la rendre également. Je savais qu'elle l'avait terminé. Je savais également où elle l'avait rangée. Peut être que la lecture de leurs sentiments respectifs donnerait un petit coup de pouce à sa mémoire!

_**- Angela tu es un génie!**_ M'écriai-je. _**Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.**_

Je me précipitai vers l'extérieur, à allure à peine humaine, suivie de près par Jasper.

_**- Que se passe-t-il?**_

_**- Elle a fini sa dissertation. Si je la retrouve, elle pourrait peut être retrouver la mémoire en la lisant et en lisant celle d'Edward. Leur sentiments étaient si puissants qu'il me semble impossible qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de l'importance qu'avait Edward à ses yeux. Et si ça ne marche pas, ça l'intriguera sûrement beaucoup!**_

_**- Oui mais il faudrait qu'Edward lui lise la sienne.**_ Il n'avait pas tort._** A moins que...**_

Il m'expliqua son plan. Il était parfait!

_**- Tu es diabolique, mon amour.**_

_**- Pas autant que toi**_, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Nous nous dirigeâmes chez Bella et je retrouvai la dissertation. Nous revînmes au lycée où Angela nous attendait toujours. Vraiment parfait!

Jasper prit la parole, ce qui la surprit

_**- Angela, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide...**_


	19. Chapitre 17 Acte 2 Scène 1

Point de vue d'Edward.

L'Enfer. Ce mot résumait ma vie sans Bella. La situation était très difficile à gérer, surtout au lycée.

Son odeur était partout, et nous avions plusieurs cours en commun. Dont celui-ci.

Ce jour-ci serait le pire de tous, car nous devions rendre notre dissertation reflétant ce que nous pensions de notre voisin de table. Et ma voisine n'était autre que Bella Swan.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de changer de place. J'aimais trop sa proximité, et cela me réchauffait le coeur. Évidemment, celui-ci se déchirait encore plus une fois le cours terminé. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir encore près de moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

J'espérais toujours qu'elle se souvienne de nous, de nos sentiments respectifs. Qu'elle se rappellerait ce fameux jour ou elle avait accepté d'être ma femme. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et je ne lui laissais aucun indice là-dessus. Je ne lui parlais pas et ne la regardais pas non plus quand elle était à côté de moi, alors que tout mon être hurlait de désir et d'amour. Je souffrais de ne pouvoir la toucher, mais deumeurais froid et distant.

_**- Bonjour, Bella.**_ Entendis-je.

Je grognai. _Alice, ne fais pas ça..._

_**- Je vais être en retard à mon cours. Encore merci, Angela.**_

Nous avions évité le pire. Ils ne lui parleraient pas. Ils me l'avaient promis.

Elle franchit le seuil de la salle, et son odeur me frappa en plein visage, tout en m'enveloppant. Ai-je mentionné que j'adorais le cours de littérature?

_**- Bonjour, Edward,**_ murmura-t-elle, gênée. Elle rougissait, et n'en était que plus radieuse.

_**- Bella,**_ dis-je sèchement en faisant bien attention de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

_**- J'ai rêvé de toi, hier soir.**_

Je tressaillis, mais ne dis rien. Je continuai à l'ignorer.

_Tiens bon Edward. C'est pour son bien. Elle a subi trop d'épreuves pour la faire revenir dans ton monde..._

_**- Bonjour Mr Mason!**_

_**- Oh, bonjour miss Weber. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans mon humble sale de cours?**_

_Crétin._ Songea-t-elle. Je me retins de rire.

_**- Je suis venue apporter ceci à Bella Swan. Son père me l'a donné, et il m'a également remis ceci pour vous.**_

_**- Merci...**_dit-il tout en lisant le courrier de Charlie. _**Mais je vous en prie, donnez-donc à Bella son devoir.**_

_Son devoir ?_ Angela Weber s'approcha de Bella en lui disant.

_**- Tiens, Bella. J'espère sincèrement que tu te rappelleras.**_

Elle partit précipitamment, et je l'entendis songer _ça y est, espérons que cela suffise._

_**- Bien, tout le monde. Aujourd'hui vous deviez me rendre la dissertation que vous deviez réaliser sur votre voisin. Mais suite à certains évènements, je vais devoir changer mes plans. Je reviens.**_ Il se leva et sortit.

La salle fut parcourue par des soupirs de soulagement. Je m'apaisai à mon tour, et regardai Bella qui fixait sa feuille avec appréhension. Je regardai ce qui, sur cette feuille pouvait la perturber et vis le premiers mots écrits de la main de mon amour.

_Sujet de dissertation: Edward Cullen._

Je frémis. Je me souvins de ce qu'elle m'avait dit le soir du bal.

_J'ai esquissé quelque chose, mais j'attendais ce soir pour pouvoir la terminer..._

Elle l'avait terminée avant de perdre la mémoire...

Bella gomma frénétiquement la partie supérieure gauche de sa copie où j'eus le temps de lire:

_Efface ce message dès que tu le liras_

_Edward ne doit pas le voir_

_Souviens-toi de lui, je t'en prie._

_Je t'aime._

_Alice_

Elle avait tout manigancé. Avec l'aide d'Angela. Je lui arracherais les yeux quand je sortirais d'ici. Bella avait l'air perdue. Elle n'osait pas lire ce qu'elle avait écrit... Et moi non plus.

Mr Mason revint, l'air fier de lui.

_**- Très bien, jeunes gens. J'ai décidé qu'au lieu de me remettre vos dissertations, vous les liriez à haute voix.**_

Des protestations se levèrent, et je restai saisi. Bella resserra sa dissertation sur son cœur. Elle semblait dévastée.

_**- Nous avons toute la journée pour nous,**_ reprit-il, _**vos autres cours ayant été gentiment reportés. Allons tous à la salle de théâtre, ce sera beaucoup mieux ainsi.. C'est une faveur que l'on m'a demandé, et je pense que c'est une excellente idée.**_

La stupeur envahit mon corps et je vis que Bella tremblait d'effroi. Nous nous étions fait piégés par Alice et Angela, j'en étais persuadé. Ma sœur ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière du jour, une fois que j'en aurai fini avec elle.

Nous nous levâmes tous et allâmes, contraints, dans la salle de théatre. Au moment d'y entrer, Bella retint mon bras.

_**- Edward,**_ murmura-t-elle. _**Je vois que je te fais de la peine. **_

Je hochai la tête. Elle eût l'air désolée.

_**- Étions-nous très proches? Des amis? **_

Je soupirai

_**- As-tu lu ce que tu avais écrit sur moi dans ta dissertation?**_

_**- Non, j'ai un peu peur. **_

_**- Alors tu le découvriras sans doute en même temps que tout le monde, quand je lirai la mienne. Maintenant, lâche moi, s'il te plait.**_

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et m'assis en retrait.

Nous écoutâmes les écrits de 4 de nos camarades de classe, et je fus exaspéré d'entendre des phrases insipides telles que _Il est cool_ , _On rigole bien avec elle_, ou encore, _Il est super canon_.

_**- Edward Cullen et Bella Swan? C'est votre tour. Mr Cullen, commencez, je vous prie.**_

Je montai sur l'estrade, résigné. Bella était au premier rang et me fixait tendrement. Ma douleur fut si vive que je ne pouvais pas parler.

_**- Nous vous écoutons, Mr Cullen.**_

Je regardai Bella droit dans les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

_**- Maintenant que je la connais, je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer d'elle... Bella Swan est la personne la plus importante de toute mon existence.**_


	20. Chapitre 18 Acte 2 Scène 2

Point de vue de Bella

Je le regardais monter sur l'estrade. Il était si beau... Vu sa façon de m'éviter depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, je savais que l'avais profondément blessé. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne me souvenais pas de mes propres parents, comment pouvait-il imaginer que je me rappellerais de lui? Et puis, il y avait cette dissertation. Je l'avais écrite, je reconnaissais mon horrible écriture. Mais comme pour le reste, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Le mot de cette Alice m'avait également intrigué.

Angela m'avait dit qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, mais qu'elle avait l'interdiction de m'adresser la parole tant que je ne me souviendrais de rien. Je trouvais cela étrange, car elle aurait sûrement pu me rafraîchir la mémoire. Et ce mot me fit penser qu'elle avait contourné les ordres qu'elle avait reçu pour m'aider. Quel rapport avait-ce avec Edward? Était-il l'instigateur de cette interdiction? Et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je me souvienne?

_**- Nous vous écoutons, Mr Cullen.**_

Il hésita brièvement, cherchant mon regard, respira profondément et commença.

_Le moment de vérité..._

_**- Maintenant que je la connais, je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer d'elle. Bella Swan est la personne la plus importante de mon existence.**_

J'hoquetai de surprise. Nous étions donc si proche que cela?

_**- Elle est de loin la créature la plus douce, gentille, aimante et généreuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Bien peu de personnes pourraient se vanter d'avoir une amie comme elle. Elle est capable d'un abnégation sans borne, faisant passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Elle l'a d'ailleurs prouver en s'installant à Forks, la ville la plus ennuyeuse du monde **_(rires de l'audience)_** afin de renouer avec son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années.**_

Il me dépeignait avec admiration, force et tendresse. Bien que j'eus oublié les liens qui nous unissaient, je savais que lui les conservait.

_**- Beaucoup de gens la trouvent distraite, mais je peux assurer qu'elle est à l'écoute de tous. Elle est aussi très réservée, et cette réserve fait qu'elle reste souvent seule à l'écart du monde. Pourtant, au fil des jours ou je dus la fréquenter pour ce devoir, elle m'a ouvert son cœur. A moi, et à ma sœur Alice.**_

Alice ? Alice est donc sa sœur? Je commence à comprendre...

_**- Grâce à elle, nous avons pu nous épanouir, ma famille et moi. Elle a su voir au delà de ce que nous voulions montrer aux autres et s'est intéressé à nous, pas à notre apparence. Elle a illuminé nos vies. Ma sœur Alice a enfin une véritable amie, quant à moi...**_

Il me regarda, ravagé par la peine. J'étais en larmes et lui aussi. Personne ne bronchait. Il reprit.

_**- Quant à moi, j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme soeur.**_ Je frémis. _**C'est avec cette femme-enfant que je veux finir mes jours. Bella est exceptionnelle, et j'espère qu'un jour elle sera mienne. Je rêve qu'Isabella Swan devienne Isabella Cullen.**_

Il finit sa phrase avec une vois douce et basse. Je n'osais pas le regarder, j'étais sous le choc. J'entendais les murmures derrière moi, et me retournai. Toutes les filles de la classe étaient en larmes. Les garçons,quant à eux, regardaient le sol.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit pénétrait en moi avec une force telle que j'en eus le vertige.

Il m'aimait, il voulait m'épouser.

Des images floues défilèrent devant mes yeux. Des mots venus de nulle part résonnaient dans ma tête.

_Isabella Swan, je vous aime et je vous aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, et même au delà. Acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme, et de faire de moi le vampire le plus heureux du monde?_

_**- Vam...pire...**_ murmurai-je

Edward me regarda, terrifié. Je me levai, et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

_Je sais, ce chapitre la est court..._

_Je n'aime pas trop écrire du point de vue de Bella mais je trouvais qu'on avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait._

_Dîtes moi si vous trouvez toujours mon histoire intéressante!_

_Leilani_


	21. Chapitre 19 Merci Alice!

Point de vue d'Edward.

J'attendis son réveil avec hâte et appréhension. Elle avait prononcé un mot qui me laissait supposer qu'elle avait recouvré la mémoire. Charlie arriva, visiblement irrité. Et il avait raison de l'être, Bella n'avait jamais autant été à l'hôpital que depuis qu'elle me fréquentait. En même temps, elle avait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments dès qu'elle était arrivée à Forks... Mais elle faisait toujours un malaise en ma compagnie.

Ma reine ouvrit enfin les yeux, et son père se précipita à ses côtés.

_**- Bella! Enfin!**_

_**- Bonjour papa... J'ai dormi longtemps?**_

_**- Quelques heures... Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton ami Edward est là aussi.**_ Dit-il, hésitant.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_**- Papa.**_ Reprit-elle,mécontente._** Ce n'est pas juste un ami. C'est l'homme de ma vie.**_

Nous sursautâmes.

_**- Bella.. Te souviens-tu vraiment de tout ou est-ce ce que tu as entendu en cours qui te fait dire ça?**_

_**- Je me rappelle de toi, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle.**_ Elle se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille._** Et de votre secret**_. Elle s'éloigna. _**Ca répond à ta question?**_

Elle se souvenait de tout! Ma Bella était de retour! Je la pris dans mes bras et exultai

_**- Merci, mon Dieu! Tu m'es revenue. J'étais si seul sans toi...**_

Charlie se racla la gorge. Mal à l'aise, je la relâchai.

_**- Papa, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu nous laisser seul un instant?**_

_**- Bien sûr, ma chérie,**_ répondit-il en l'embrassant. _**Je vais prévenir ta mère et Alice. Elle sera si contente de te revoir!**_

_**- Merci beaucoup, je t'adore.**_

Il ne répondit pas, et sortit de la pièce.

Bella me caressait le visage. Dieu que cette proximité et cette chaleur m'avaient manqué. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

_**- Pardon de t'avoir oublié... Je m'en veut terriblement de t'avoir fait autant de peine.**_

_**- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, mon ange. C'est la maladie...**_

_**- C'est moi,**_ me coupa-t-elle. _**Cette maladie fait partie de ce que je suis. Alors si ma maladie te rend malheureux, c'est une partie de moi qui le fait.**_

_**- Ça ne m'importe pas. Tu es la, avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.**_

_**- Je me suis jurée de ne jamais te faire souffrir, Edward. Et tu as souffert, par ma faute. Je ne le permettrais plus.**_

_**- Que veux-tu dire?**_ Balbutiai-je, inquiet de comprendre le sens profond de ces phrases.

_**- Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, ma perte de mémoire... Ça peut recommencer n'importe quand. Je me rappelle de comment tu étais, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu revives ça. **_

_**- Je m'en fiche, Bella.**_

_**- Pas moi.**_

Un silence morbide s'installa. Son regard triste remuait les tréfonds de mon être. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire, et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

_**- Tu... tu ne veux plus de moi.**_ Dis-je, désespéré.

_**- Bien sûr que si... Tu auras toujours une place dans mon coeur. Je ressens toujours ce que je t'ai dit, le soir du bal. Mais je ne t'épouserai pas.**_

_**- Si c'est à cause de tes pertes de mémoire qui ne sont pas encore arrivées... Ce n'est pas un problème. On peut remédier à ça. Nous n'avons qu'à te transformer et...**_

_**- Je ne veux pas être transformée, Edward.**_ Répliqua-t-elle, sèchement.

_**- Mon amour, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça... Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois**_

Ma peine était si intense que je tremblai de tout mon être. La douleur dans la poitrine augmentait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Elle releva ma tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Je me sentais vivant, heureux, et anéanti à la fois. Elle mit tout son amour et sa tendresse dans ce baiser.

Elle mit fin à notre étreinte et me dit en souriant.

_**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Pas consciemment. Je t'aime plus que tout, Edward. Mais je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et ne pas reconnaître mon merveilleux mari à mes côtés. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas t'épouser. Tu comprends?**_

J'acquiesçai.

**_- Je vais me tatouer ton prénom! _**annonça-t-elle nonchalamment.

_**- Quoi?**_ Hurlai-je. _**Es-tu folle? Pourquoi abîmer ce magnifique corps?**_

Elle rougit.

_**- Simple mesure de précaution. Comme ça, si je t'oublie, j'aurai un pense-bête.**_ Me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

_**- Alors, toujours ensemble?**_

_**- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.**_ Sourit-elle.

Mon coeur se serra. Mais son sourire me fit oublier ma tristesse.

_**- Accepterais-tu tout de même de garder la bague que je voulais t'offrir? Tu serais ainsi mon... Éternelle Fiancée?**_

_**- Eternelle Fiancée... médita-t-elle. J'aime bien le concept! C'est d'accord!**_

Je fouillai dans ma poche et en sortit un écrin. Elle fut surprise, et rougit quand je l'ouvris.

_**- Tu l'avais toujours avec toi?**_

_**- J'espérais... **_dis-je, embarrassé. _**Que tu te rappelles de nous. Je voulais être prêt le jour où ça arriverait.**_

Ma princesse sourit, amusée.

_**- Pratique! **_

Je pris sa main, l'embrassai, et je lui passai la bague au doigt.

_**- Je t'aime, Bella. A jamais. **_

_**- A jamais tienne. **_Murmura-t-elle.**_ Cette bague est proprement magnifique. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas payé une fortune!_**

_**- Rassure-toi. Elle appartenait à ma mère. Ma mère biologique, je veux dire. C'était une femme remarquable, et je sais qu'elle t'aurait adoré.**_

_**- Je ne suis pas sûre de la mériter...**_

_**- Tu as raison. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu mérites le meilleur de tout, et c'est ce que je vais m'acharner à t'offrir.**_

_**- Mouais, **_soupira-t-elle.**_ N'exagère pas trop. En tout cas, je garde la bague!_**

Nous nous enlaçâmes, cependant que Charlie rentrait avec Alice. Cette dernière sautillait de joie.

_**- Nous sommes fiancés. **_Exultai-je

_**- Mais on ne se mariera pas!**_ Ajouta ma déesse, morte de rire. _**Je suis une éternelle **__**fiancée!**_

Alice fit la moue, et Charlie éclata de rire.

_**- Tu ne m'en veux pas?**_ Minauda ma soeur.

_**- Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille après ça?**_

_**- Youpi!!! Bella, tu as intérêt à sortir tôt de l'hôpital. Nous avons des journées shopping à rattraper avec Angela!**_

- **_Seigneur... Tout mais pas ça!_** S'écria Bella en se blottissant dans mes bras.

Je compatis. Ma très chère Alice pouvait être terriblement agaçante dans un magasin de vêtements. Et une fois qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un partenaire de shopping, elle ne le lâchait pas aisément. Jasper en avait fait les frais plus que tout autre et s'enfuyait désormais dès qu'elle commençait à aborder le sujet.

Je me tournai vers mon ange, et me perdis dans ses yeux.

Désormais, rien ni personne ne m'empêcherait d'être avec elle. Même si elle perdait la mémoire. Je ne ferais plus jamais l'erreur de m'éloigner d'elle.

* * *

_Désolée! mon chapitre est prêt depuis un moment mais j'avais oublié certaines choses._

_En tout cas, c'est loin d'être terminé ! _

_Je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, et il reste pas mal de choses à voir avant la fin._

_Merci à ceux qui apprécient ma fiction et qui m'envoient leur message de soutien._

_Continuez j'adore ça!!!_

_Amicalement_

_Leilani._


	22. Chapitre 20 Surprise!

_Mon chapitre préféré..._

_J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

* * *

Point de vue de Rosalie.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Bella avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Nous étions plus proches qu'avant, et Charlie avait accepté qu'elle vive à la maison. Il venait souvent lui rendre visite, et ainsi elle n'avait aucun regrets. Elle pouvait voir son père et rester avec Edward.

J'adorais littéralement cette humaine. Elle était si gentille, si agréable, et nous pouvions discuter de tout avec elle. Emmett l'appréciait également, et n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner.

Ce que j'aimais par dessus tout, c'était son don. Carlisle nous avait expliqué que de par son aura,elle était capable de rendre tous les vampires proches d'elle un soupçon d'humanité. Il était cependant loin d'imaginer à quel point.

Bella était tellement à l'aise dans la villa que son aura était présente partout, et nous enveloppait constamment à l'intérieur. Edward, Alice et Jasper conservaient leur dons mais nous étions totalement différents.

La soif avait disparu, et nous mangions de la nourriture humaine,qui, je dois l'avouer, sentait délicieusement bon! Nous continuions toutefois à chasser, car à l'extérieur le don de ma nouvelle soeur n'avait pas la même portée. La nourriture nous semblait donc insipide et l'odeur infecte, quand nous étions au lycée.

J'adorais tellement me sentir humaine que je restais fourrée avec Bella, au grand dam d'Edward qui la voulait pour lui seul, et d' Alice, jalouse de notre rapprochement.

Ma vie bascula la veille des vacances d'hiver.

Emmett et moi nous étions joliment disputés, à propos d'un tour qu'il voulait faire à Bella et que je ne trouvait pas du tout de très bon goût. Je le chassai de notre chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux afin de me calmer.

Il était deux heures du matin. Je me sentis tout à coup faible et j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans mon lit. Je me sentis si bien que je décidai de prolonger ce moment.

Emmett me secoua violemment.

_**- Rose? Est-ce que tout va bien?**_

_**- Hmm... Va-t-en idiot.**_

_**- Tu as fait des bruits bizarres.**_

_**- Mais de quoi tu parles?**_ Lui dis-je en ouvrant les yeux. _**Tu ne vois pas que j'étais bien, là?**_

_**- Je te jure tu faisais des bruits bizarres, tu as même réveillé Bella. Elle a dit « Vous avez un autre humain chez vous? Qui est-ce qui ronfle comme ça?»**_ dit-il, amusé

_**- Je... RONFLAIS?**_ Répétai-je, choquée. _**Quelle heure est-il?**_

_**- Bientôt six heures.**_

J'étais sous le choc. Je m'étais sentie mal , j'avais fermé les yeux, et j'avais même ronflé. J'avais dormi. Aucun des vampires présents dans la villa ne dormait, même avec le don de Bella.

J'occultai cet étrange phénomène et filai me préparer. Je me sentis encore plus étrange et, devant le miroir, je me rendis compte que j'avais grossi.

_**- OH MON DIEU! MAIS C'EST AFFREUX! **_Hurlai-je, horrifié

_**- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore?**_ Accourut mon mari.

_**- Emmett, regarde! J'ai pris du poids!!!**_

_**- Bah, avec toute la nourriture humaine que tu bouffes, c'est un peu normal, **_me taquina-t-il.

Il me serra brutalement contre lui et m'embrasa fougueusement.

_**- Ma Rose... Tu pourrais prendre cent kilos, tu seras toujours la plus belle de toutes pour moi.**_

_**- La plus belle POUR TOI? Non mais tu te rends compte? Je ne veux pas être la plus belle pour toi, je veux être la plus belle tout court!**_

_**- Mais tu l'es, ma Rose...**_

_**- C'est décidé, j'arrête de manger de la nourriture humaine.**_

_**- Ha!**_ S'écria-t-il. _**Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va te faire maigrir...**_

_**- EMMETT! DEGAGE!**_ Lançai-je, furibonde.

J'étais en colère contre lui et surtout contre Bella. C'était de sa faute si j'étais moins jolie.

Je ne lui répondis pas lorsqu'elle vint me saluer.

_**- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Rose?**_

_**- Rosalie,**_ la repris-je. _**Et à partir de maintenant, je ne t'adresse plus la parole.**_

_**- Et pourquoi donc?**_

Emmett et Edward s'esclaffèrent, et je leur lançai à chacun d'eux un regard meurtrier.

_**- Elle t'en veut parce qu'elle mange beaucoup trop et qu'elle a pris du poids!**_

_**- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots!**_ Hurlai-je en pleurant. Et je partis dans la voiture, les attendant.

Bella vînt me rejoindre, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout, ça l'enlaidissait.

_**- Tu es sûre que ça va?**_

_**- Oh, Bella!**_ Pleurnichai-je. _**Je suis désolée de t'avoir snobée ce matin, c'est juste que je me sens grosse et moche, et qu'ils... Ils se moquent de moi. J'ai toujours été la plus jolie, tu comprends? Et Emmett me tape sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps, sans raisons d'ailleurs !**_

_**- Ça t'arrive souvent, les sautes d'humeurs?**_ Me questionna-t-elle, toujours sourcils froncés. Elle était toujours fâchée.

_**- Depuis quelques temps, pourquoi?**_

_**- Non pour rien...**_

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée, et la journée passa plutôt vite. Bella avait rendez-vous avec son père, alors nous lui avions laissé la Volvo. Edward était toujours malheureux de la voir partir, et je comprenais. Si je savais que quelque chose devait arriver à ce gros nigaud d'Emmett, je ne le lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

Le soir venu, je pris. une assiette de fruits. Les fruits ne pouvant pas me faire grossir, c'était tout ce que je m'autorisais. J'en mangeai et aussitôt le recrachai. J'essayai un autre puis me ruai sur les toilettes.

_Mais que m'arrive-t-il donc ?_

Bella arriva à ce moment la et me rejoignit. Elle m'aida à me relever et passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur mon visage. Puis elle me tendit un sachet.

_**- Qu'est-ce que c'est?**_

_**- Un test de grossesse.**_

_**- Tu te fous de moi?**_

_**- Non, pas du tout.**_

_**- Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants!**_ Lui dis-je.

_**- Les vampires n'apprécient pas non plus le poulet pané!**_ Me rétorqua-t-elle.

_**- Pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais être enceinte?**_

_**- Les sautes d'humeur. Tu as plus de poitrine. Tu n'as pas grossi partout, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Ton corps agit comme si tu te préparais à accueillir un enfant. Et maintenant, ça.**_ Elle m'indiqua la cuvette des toilettes. Je tressaillis.

_**- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? **_Murmurai-je. Je ne souhaitais pas y croire.

_**- Tu fais pipi dessus, et tu attends les résultats.**_

_**- Je quoi?**_fis-je, indignée.

_**- Rassure-moi, me dit Bella. Tu peux faire pipi?**_

_**- Depuis que tu es la, oui.**_ Lui répondis-je, dédaigneuse.

_**- Je vais rejoindre Edward. Si c'est négatif, viens me voir, on cherchera autre chose. Si c'est positif, je préférerais que tu l'annonces à Emmett d'abord!**_

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qu'elle me faisait faire. Mais j'obéis, pour lui faire plaisir.

2 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai sur mon lit, en pleurs... Je n'aurais pas du l'écouter.

Emmett s'approcha, visiblement inquiet.

_**- Mon amour? Qu'y a t-il? Pourquoi t'es toute triste?**_

_**- Emm... Emmett,**_ répondis-je en pleurant d'avantage. _**Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis si... Si heureuse!**_

_**- Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils, ma puce?**_ Raconte.

_**- Assieds toi, Emmett.**_

_**- J'ai pas envie de m'asseoir, je VEUX savoir ce que tu as.**_

_**- Je... Je suis enceinte.**_

Emmett tomba à genou, ahuri.

* * *

Encore un miracle dû à Bella!!!

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas dégoûtés...

J'attends vos commentaires!!!


	23. Chapitre 21 Bonheur partagé

Point de vue d'Edward.

_**- Saviez-vous que j'adore être dans vos bras, Mr Cullen?**_ Me sussura ma douce.

_**- Mes bras vous appartiennent, Mlle Swan.**_

Bella m'embrassa au creux du cou. J'en voulais plus. Je grognai de mécontentement.

_**- Serais-tu insatisfait, mon cher? **_Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**- Bella... Tes baisers me comblent toujours. Seulement...**_

_**- BELLA! VIENS ICI!**_ Hurla un grosse voix.

_On ne nous laissera donc jamais tranquilles?_

Je soupirai en même temps que ma princesse. Nous allâmes au salon, où Rose et Emmett nous attendaient, ainsi que le reste de la famille, qui paraissaient intrigués.

Emmett fonça vers mon ange et la souleva de terre. Il l'enlaçait tellement fort que je crus qu'elle se casserait en deux.

_**- Merci, merci, merci, merci!**_ Répétait mon frère.

_**- Au secours! J'étouffe!**_

_**- Emmett, **_le pria Rosalie. _**Dépose la.**_

Il s'exécuta, le sourire aux lèvres. Rosalie s'approcha à son tour et enlaça Bella. Une larme coulait de son oeil, et son regard semblait reconnaissant.

_**- Merci, Bella.**_ Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

_**- Alors c'est ça?**_ S'écria-t-elle.

_**- Oui!!!**_

Alice, Jasper et moi nous regardâmes, perplexe. Aucun de nous ne comprenait ce qui se tramait.

_**- Hum... Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe, ici?**_ Demanda Alice.

Rosalie sourit. Elle était radieuse. Emmett se trouvait derrière elle et l'enlaçait tendrement. Il prit la parole.

_**- C'est la plus improbable, la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles.**_

_**- Ça ne nous avance pas plus,**_ s'impatienta Jasper.

_**- D'accord, d'accord, on va tout vous dire! Grâce à Bella, Rosalie et moi avons réalisé notre vœu le plus cher. **_

_**- Je suis enceinte!**_ s'écria Rosalie.

Nous fûmes sous le choc. Bella applaudissait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cela signifiait. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. C'était impossible. Elle me regarda, mécontente, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

_**- Je commence à en avoir assez de vous voir ainsi. Les vampires ne pleurent pas, les vampires ne mangent pas de nourriture humaine, les vampires ne font pas pipi, les vampires n'ont pas d'enfants... C'est un miracle! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous inquiéter et de vous poser des questions? Réjouissez-vous, bon Dieu!**_ S'énerva-t-elle.

Alice sautilla en applaudissant, sortant de sa torpeur, et se jeta sur Rosalie. Jasper serra avec bonheur la main d'Emmett, suivi de Carlisle. Esmée pleura à chaudes larmes. Puis ils me regardèrent tous. Emmett s'approcha, tout sourire.

_**- Tu n'es donc pas heureux pour nous?**_

_**- Bien sûr que si, Emmett. Rose et toi avez obtenu ce que vous désiriez le plus au monde, je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Seulement, je pensais à ce que cela impliquerait.**_

_**- Que veux tu dire?**_ Me demanda Esmée.

_**- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Répondit Carlisle. Les vampires n'ont pas d'enfants... d'habitude.**_ Ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de Bella qui était furibonde. _**On ne sait pas comment cela va évoluer. Et comment se comportera l'enfant après l'accouchement.**_

_**- Il faudra garder la grossesse de Rose secrète,**_ rajouta Jasper. _**Il ne faudrait pas que les Volturis...**_

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les Volturis n'appréciaient pas notre mode de vie. Ils la jugeaient contre-nature. Ils n'auraient pas le moindre scrupule à nous exterminer s'ils avaient une raison valable. Emmett grogna si fort que la villa en trembla.

_**- Qu'ils s'approchent de ma Rose et je les tuerai tous!**_ Dit-il avec une fureur que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui.

_**- Raison de plus pour garder ça secret. Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas que Rose que nous devons protéger.**_

Leur regards se posèrent sur mon aimée.

Nous avions violé la loi en dévoilant à Bella notre vraie nature. Les Volturis la massacreraient s'ils savaient qu'elle était au courant. Une vague de panique secoua mon corps. Bella le vit et m'enlaça tendrement, pour m'apaiser.

_- Il n'y a pas que cela, Edward._ Songea Jasper. _Le don de Bella est une menace pour tout ce que les Volturis ont construit. Nous avons la preuve par Rosalie que son don est très puissant. Ils pourraient la transformer, mais qui sait ce que ce don pourrait donner une fois qu'elle serait vampire... Ils ne se poseront pas de questions, ils n'hésiteront pas à la tuer._

_**- Non!**_ Hurlai-je en serrant mon amour contre mon torse.

_**- Nous le les laisserons pas faire, Edward. **_Me calma mon père. _**Bella est l'une des nôtres. Nous les protégerons, toutes les deux.**_

Bella se dégagea de mon étreinte et alla vers Rose. Elle était si sincèrement heureuse pour elle qu'elle se fichait éperdument de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle caressa le ventre de ma sœur, pleine d'admiration.

_**- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance, Rose. J'aimerais tant pouvoir donner un enfant à celui que j'aime,**_ dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes. Elle se retourna vers moi. _**Tu vois, que j'ai raison d'y croire, Edward. C'est un miracle!**_

_**- C'est toi le miracle, Bella.**_ Renchérit Rosalie, attendrie.

Cette phrase me frappa, comme un évidence.

Mon miracle personnel avait fait des émules dans ma famille. Tout le monde s'en trouvait plus où moins affecté.

Bella avait réalisé tous les souhaits de ma famille à plus ou moins grande échelle. Rose et Emmett allaient être parents, Alice avait enfin une amie, Jasper n'avait plus de soucis avec les joies du végétarisme, Carlisle et Esmée voyaient leurs enfants heureux, et j'avais mon ange à mes côtés.

Mais qui réalisait ses souhaits, à elle? Elle était trop peu égoïste pour ne pas se réjouir de ce qu'elle nous apportait, mais nous ne lui apportions rien en retour, rien à part... Des ennuis supplémentaires.

Je visualisai alors ce que Bella m'avait dit le jour du bal.

_J'aimerais pouvoir t'offrir tout ça, nous offrir tout ça. Y renoncer me ferait énormément de mal._

Je jurai alors d'essayer de combler tous les vœux de Bella, y compris son désir d'enfant. Ce n'était pas impossible, apparemment.

Alice bondit vers moi.

_- Nous devons faire le mariage ici. Pour Charlie et Renée. Elle ne dira pas non. Je l'ai vu. Mais je ne te le montrerai pas car tu dois ne dois pas voir sa robe. Ça porte malheur. _

Je fronçai les sourcils

_- Fais moi un peu confiance! Je ne te cache plus rien! Maintenant, refais ta demande à Bella._

Je tremblais de peur à l'idée qu'elle me dise non à nouveau. Poussé par l'assurance d'Alice, je m'exécutai. Je m'avançai vers elle, et lui pris la main. Elle se retourna vers moi, les yeux remplis de bonheur et d'espoir.

_**- Bella, lui dis-je. Tu avais raison depuis le début. Il faut croire aux miracles. J'y crois et je sais que tu y crois toujours. Je sais bien que tu as peur de ce que ta maladie pourrait me faire, mais ça m'est égal. Je veux te rendre heureuse, et te combler autant que je le peux.. J'aimerais voyager avec toi, j'aimerais que tu soies ma femme, et la mère de mes enfants.**_

Elle frémit, se rappelant sans doute ce qu'elle m'avait dit le jour du bal. Puis elle baissa la tête, et dit tristement :

_**- Je ne peux pas, Edward... Les miracles ne se reproduisent pas. Ce n'est pas pour nous, tout ça.**_

_**- Aie un peu foi en notre amour!**_ M'énervai-je._** Tu nous as prouvé que rien n'était impossible! Marions nous, Bella. Réalisons notre rêve, ensemble**_.

Son visage, noyé de larmes, s'illumina. Elle se jeta à mon cou, et m'embrassa avec ferveur. Je connaissais ce baiser. Elle s'abandonnait totalement, inconditionnellement. C'était un oui.

_**- Alors, c'est fini, le concept de l'éternelle fiancée?**_ Minauda Alice.

_**- J'en ai bien peur, oui**_, s'esclaffa ma promise.

Nous reçûmes les félicitations de ma famille. Subitement, Bella se raidit.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange?**_ Demandai-je, inquiet.

_**- Il va falloir l'annoncer à mes parents...**_ Déglutit-elle.

Nous rîmes tous devant l'air horrifié de mon amour. Elle n'était pas au courant que j'avais eu l'assentiment de ses parents le soir du bal. Rien ne nous empêcherait de nous marier.

Isabella Swan allait enfin devenir Isabella Cullen.

* * *

_J'aurai un peu de mal à mettre en ligne autant de chapitres que ce week-end, car je reprends le boulot._

_Mais promis! J'en mettrai autant que possible dès que je les terminerai._

_ : j'aimerais évidemment que cette fiction ne s'arrête jamais. Mais j'ai déja sa fin..._

_Mais rassure-toi, j'ai également le début de sa suite, bien que je ne sache pas exactement comment cell-ci se terminera!_

_aliecullen4ever__ : tu devrais garder quelque Klinex au cas où, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises..._

_Voila voila, je file au boulot, et vous donne rendez-vous ce soir pour un (ou des) nouveaux chapitres!_

_Leilani_


	24. Chapitre 22 Présentation officielle

_Désolée pour le retard mais je l'ai réécrit au moins 6 fois. C'est la version qui me plait le plus_

_Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

Rosalie accoucha au bout d'un mois de grossesse d'un merveilleux petit garçon qu'elle nomma Henry Emmett Cullen.

Un parfait mélange de Rosalie et Emmett : beau comme sa mère, et fort comme son père.

Ce qui nous surprit encore plus fût son extraordinaire croissance. Nous avions peur qu'il ne soit un enfant immortel, ce qui constituait une infraction à la loi établie par les Volturis. Mais au bout de quelques jours il fut aussi grand que nous. Cela ne gâcha pas la joie de ses parents, même s'ils n'avaient pas pu profité de son enfance : Emmett cédait à tous ses caprices, et Rosalie faisait de même.

Nous n'avions donc plus à craindre des Volturis concernant ce point. Mais il nous fallait continuer à protéger Bella, ce qui serait sûrement plus facile après notre mariage.

Alice insista auprès de ma promise afin de s'occuper des préparatifs. Cette dernière accepta avec une certaine réserve, car elle avait eu un aperçu de ce dont ma soeur était capable.

La date était fixée et les invitations envoyées. Dans quatre mois, Bella serait mienne.

Renée, sa mère, Esmée et Alice s'échangeaient des idées et le mariage avait l'air bien engagé. Mon ange et moi n'avions pas le droit de nous en mêler, ce qui nous convenait parfaitement, ainsi nous pouvions profiter l'un de l'autre sans aucune réserve.

Bella émit cependant une condition. Elle voulait une cérémonie intime. Elle n'avait que cinq personnes à inviter, alors que la liste de nos amis était très étendue. Nous en étions finalement réduits à inviter un clan, celui de Denali. Ils étaient végétariens comme nous, et nous les considérions comme des membres de notre famille. Et surtout, ils étaient les moins enclins à parler aux Volturis.

Mon père me demanda toutefois de présenter Bella à nos amis, afin qu'ils ne soient pas surpris à notre mariage. Je leur téléphonai afin de les prévenir de notre venue.

_**- Edward! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre!**_

_**- Moi aussi, Tanya. Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt.**_

Tanya était le chef du clan de Denali. Elle était, accessoirement, l'une de mes plus proches amies. C'était la seule avec qui j'avais pu discuter de mes états d'âme, quand je ne supportais plus de voir tous ces couples à la maison. Elle comprenait, car elle aussi était célibataire. Ses soeurs et elle contrairement aux femelles de notre espèce, ne cherchaient pas désespérément un compagnon. Elle préférait se consacrer à sa famille. J'appréhendais sa réaction face à mon imminent mariage.

_**- As-tu reçu ma carte?**_ Lui dis-je, affable.

_**- Oui, et permets moi de te dire que cela a été un choc! Tu étais le dernier que je croyais vouloir se passer la corde au cou!**_ S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_**- Si tu connaissais ma Bella, tu comprendrais... D'ailleurs nous avions prévu de venir vous visiter, histoire de vous la présenter. Quand pouvons-nous donc passer?**_

_**- Dès que tu peux! Nous ne bougeons pas, et cette semaine nous n'allons pas chasser.**_

_**- Nous arriverons samedi, alors.**_ Promis-je. Et je rajoutai: _**vous devriez aller chasser, avant que l'on arrive.**_

_**- Pourquoi donc?**_

_**- Disons que je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Bella est... Comment dire... humaine.**_

_**- Humaine? **_S'écria Tanya**_. Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit, Edward?_**

_**- Non. Tu nous connais, Tanya. Nous avons toujours respecté les règles, hormis concernant la nourriture. Tu sais que nous n'aurions jamais mêlé Bella à notre vie si cela n'en valait pas la peine. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, aie foi en Carlisle.**_

_**- Je veux bien, Edward. Mais tu nous en demande beaucoup. Nous ne voulons pas avoir d'ennuis avec les Volturis. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je vous ferai venir et je viendrai à votre mariage. Mais je dois tenir compte des autres membres de mon clan.**_

_**- Je comprends.**_

_**- Je leur en parlerai et je te rappelle. A bientôt, Edward...**_

_**- Merci Tanya, au revoir.**_

Je raccrochai, fébrile. Bella vint me rejoindre et m'enlaça.

_**- Des ennuis?**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_**- Les Denalis ne viendront peut être pas à notre mariage. Tanya ne comprend pas.**_

_**- Je suis désolée, mon ange. Ce mariage n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.**_

_**- Ne dis pas ça!**_ M'emportai-je. _**S'ils ne viennent pas, ce ne sera pas un problème. Rien ne m'empêchera pas de dire oui à ma merveilleuse fiancée.**_

_**- Sauf si je te bâillonne avant le mariage!**_

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Je décrochai, tremblant encore plus.

_**- C'est d'accord, vous pouvez venir.**_

_**- Merci Tanya. Je ne t'ai pas causé trop d'ennuis, j'espère?**_

_**- Penses-tu,**_ claironna-t-elle. _**Nous avons voté. La majorité l'a emporté. **_

_**- Qui était contre?**_

_**- Irina, mais ça lui passera. A samedi!**_

Je souris, me tournant vers mon amour.

_**- Prépare des vêtements chaud, Bella. Nous partons en Alaska!**_

_**- Chouette, de la neige! Ça nous changer de la pluie! **_ironisa-t-elle.

_**- Je vous accompagne,**_ déclara Alice, arrivant de je ne sais où. _**Je meurs d'envie de voir ce qui se passera!**_

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Bella était épuisée, sans doute les effets du voyage, et Alice ne lâchait pas son téléphone. Rosalie avait refusé de laisser Henry venir avec nous, car elle craignait qu'en dehors de la maison il ne puisse pas se maîtriser. Elle l'initiait au végétarisme, mais il était encore trop jeune pour se maîtriser. Alice racontait donc à notre neveu tout ce qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre, ce qui irritait profondément Bella.

Nous arrivâmes chez Tanya. Elle nous attendait sur le seuil, hésitant à venir à notre rencontre. Elle fût surprise de voir Alice sortir de notre voiture.

_**- Toujours aussi beau, Edward,**_ me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

_**- Toujours aussi flatteuse, Tanya,**_ lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

_**- Alice!**_ Fit-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour. _**Quelle agréable surprise! Kate sera ravie de te voir!**_

_**- Je m'en réjouis également.**_ Répondit ma soeur.

Tanya marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant comment se présenter. Je lus dans son esprit qu'elle était intriguée par mon aimée, et également qu'elle se sentait étrange. Je me retournai vers Bella et rompis le silence.

_**- Mon ange, je te présente Tanya. Tanya, voici ma Bella.**_

_**- Ravie de vous connaître, Tanya. Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. **_Prononça-t-elle non sans mal. Tanya lui sauta au cou, ce qui la surprit.

_**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.**_ _Elle est adorable!_ _**Mais entrez donc!**_

La maîtresse de maison introduisit Bella au reste du clan, qui l'apprécièrent instantanément. Irina était partie, ne voulant pas être complice de cette hérésie, selon elle. Carmen et Kate gravitaient autour de nous, et Eleazar, le compagnon de Carmen, n'avait pas changé de position depuis que nous étions arrivé. Il nous regardait, les yeux exorbités.

_**- Ce... Ce n'est pas possible. Cela ne se peut.**_ Balbutiait-il

_**- Quoi donc?**_ Questionna Alice.

_**- Les... les dons de cette humaine...**_

_**- LES dons?**_ M'écriai-je, surpris.

_**- Je ne saurai l'expliquer, mais oui, elle en a plusieurs.**_

Nous nous immobilisâmes, hébétés.

_**- Oui, il y en a un que j'arrive à voir très clairement, et l'autre qui est encore très flou. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, vu que j'ai du mal à jauger les humains, mais je suis sûr de moi. Elle en a plusieurs.**_

_**- Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose?**_ Demanda Bella, visiblement agacée d'être le centre d'attention.

_**- Oui, bien sûr. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois.**_

Bella se sentit mal. Elle s'allongea sur un des canapés du salon et s'endormit.

J'en profitai pour raconter notre rencontre au clan Denali, et les différents évènements que nous avions vécu. Tanya et Kate furent ravies de la grossesse de Rosalie, et s'alarmèrent après que je leur eus parlé de la maladie de Bella.

_**- Cette pauvre petite va mourir?**_

_**- Malheureusement, oui. Si elle ne change pas d'avis au sujet de sa transformation. Je garde quand même espoir.**_

_Quel gâchis, songea Eleazar. Quand je pense à tout ce que son don apporterait aux nôtres... Encore heureux que les Volturis ne soient pas au courant de son existence. Ils seraient alors invincibles._

_**- En quoi seraient-ils invincibles?**_ Dis-je à haute voix.

Il frémit.

_**- Et bien, ils n'auraient qu'à souhaiter être plus puissant.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_ Demanda Alice

_**- Le don de ta compagne est un peu complexe, mais disons qu'elle force le destin.**_

_**- C'est à dire?**_

_**- Qu'elle fait en sorte que les personnes qu'elle fréquente puissent avoir ce qu'elle estime qu'ils méritent.**_

_**- Je ne comprends toujours pas.**_ Dis-je, perplexe.

Il soupira.

_**- Tu as parlé de Rosalie. Son but, lorsqu'elle était humaine, était de devenir mère. Et après être devenue amie avec Bella, elle a pu tomber enceinte. Je pense que Bella a trouvé son histoire touchante, et qu'elle considérait qu'elle aurait dû pouvoir avoir cet enfant. Et il a grandi extrêmement vite. Connaissant l'histoire des enfants immortels, et sachant également que vous préféreriez qu'il évolue rapidement afin de ne pas alerter les Volturis, elle a sûrement accéléré les choses, estimant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.**_

_**- Je vois... **_

Effectivement, C'était Bella qui avait donné le test de grossesse à Rosalie, et c'était la seule à y croire. Elle nous avait également donné son opinion quand Rosalie était encore enceinte quant à l'avenir d'Henry, disant que ça aurait été mieux s'il grandissait immédiatement et que nous n'aurions plus de problème si c'était le cas.

_**- Autre exemple: vous avez toujours souhaité vivre le plus humainement possible, et maintenant, vous le faîtes, tout en gardant votre condition vampirique. Tu viens de nous dire qu'elle pense que vous n'êtes pas des monstres, et qu'elle vous trouvait très humains, de par votre conscience et le fait de ne pas vouloir tuer. **_

_**- Alors elle nous a donné juste ce qu'il nous fallait...**_ murmurai-je.

_**- Juste ce que qu'elle pensait que vous méritiez, plutôt. **_

_**- Mais sa vie... Je veux dire... Mon souhait le plus cher est qu'elle reste en vie...**_

_**- Son don ne doit sûrement pas marcher sur elle,**_ répondit-il tristement. _**Elle ne le maîtrise pas non plus puisqu'elle est encore humaine. Passons. Ce que je crains, c'est qu'elle tombe sur une personne mal intentionnée qui essaierait de l'amadouer.**_

_**- Je vois où tu veux en venir.**_

Si les Volturis étaient au courant du don de Bella, ils essaieraient de l'utiliser. Aro était un collectionneur de talents, et celui-ci était sans conteste le plus puissant que l'on connaisse. Il suffirait qu'elle obéisse à ses ordres pour qu'il devienne tout-puissant.

_**- Bella va se réveiller**_. Dit Alice. _**Changeons vite de sujet.**_

Nous acquiesçâmes. Elle vînt nous rejoindre quelques instants plus tard et nous discutâmes des préparatifs du mariage. Le week-end se passa sans anicroches. Nous ne vîmes pas Irina. Tanya l'avait appelée pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait eu tort de s'éclipser, et lui parla du don de Bella et de son attachement à elle. Elle leur répondit qu'elle était en déplacement et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la voir de toute manière.

Nous rentrâmes détendus et heureux, car le clan Denali nous avait promis de venir à notre mariage. De retour à la villa, Alice se précipita auprès Jasper qui lui avait énormément manqué, tandis que Bella rejoignit Rosalie et Henry. De mon côté, je fis mon compte rendu à Carlisle.

_**- Je n'avais pas imaginé que son don était aussi puissant.**_ Déclara mon père.

_Décidément, cette petite m'étonnera toujours. En plus d'être bonne, elle nous offre ce précieux cadeau parce qu'elle nous juge digne de le recevoir... Dommage que son don ne puisse pas l'aider à guérir..._

J'entendis alors Alice hurler de terreur. Je courus la rejoindre, suivi par toute ma famille, pensant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ma douce. Je la vis tenant Jasper, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait une vision. J'entrai dans son esprit afin de voir ce qui la terrifiait et je fus paralysé à mon tour.

_**- Que se passe-t-il?**_ S'enquit Rosalie.

Nous répondîmes d'une même voix.

_**- Les Volturis. Ils arrivent. Ils viennent pour Bella.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Ce n'est pas trop mauvais, j'espère?_

_J'ai vraiment eu du mal à en arriver là où je voulais en venir._

_Donnez-moi votre opinion!!!_


	25. Chapitre 23 Tout vient à point

Point de vue d'Alice.

_**- Irina. Je vais la tuer. Lui arracher la tête, la dépecer, et brûler ses restes. Comment a t-elle osé?**_ Aboya Edward.

Irina avait tout raconté aux Volturis. Qu'elle savait que les vampires existaient, qu'elle en épouserait un, et qu'elle avait un don.

_**- Pourquoi?**_ S'affligea Rosalie. _**Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?**_

_**- Par sens du devoir,**_ répondit Carlisle._** A cause de la loi. Son clan a trop souffert à cause de la transgression des lois par leur mère. Elle se sentait incapable de garder ce secret, même pour nous**_

_**- C'est de la lâcheté,**_ grommela Emmett

_**- C'est de la préservation**_, rectifia mon père. _**Son clan sera écarté de toute représailles.**_

Non, pas de toutes.

_**- S'ils font du mal à mon amour,**_ dit Edward,_** je jure que je la retrouverai. Je la traquerai et là...**_ Il grogna, méchamment, laissant transparaître la haine et la colère qui l'habitaient.

_**- Quand seront-il là?**_

_**- Dans ma vision, Bella a déjà son alliance quand ils arrivaient... Je pense que ce sera dans quatre mois.**_

Je ne pus en dire plus et fermai mon esprit. Edward ne devait pas connaître leur projet. Car ce qu'ils comptaient faire était ce que j'avais souhaité depuis le début. Ils la transformeraient.

Les Volturis étaient les garants de la loi. Et la loi l'exigeait. Si un humain venait à apprendre l'existence des vampires, il devait soit mourir, soit être transformé.

Mon voeu le plus cher allait enfin être exaucé, mais il fallait que j'éloigne ma famille. Car avant qu'ils ne la transforme, les Volturis allaient nous exterminer. Edward les attaquerait s'ils s'approchaient trop de Bella, et déclencherait les hostilités.

Nous mourrions tous. D'abord Esmée, ensuite Henry, puis Rosalie,Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, et en dernier Edward. J'aurais à peine le temps de voir Aro mordre Bella avant de mourir à mon tour.

_**- Nous avons donc le temps de nous préparer.**_ Déclara Carlisle. _**Il faudrait que l'on aille les voir afin de plaider notre cause, leur expliquer qu'elle est mourante...**_

_**- Ca ne changerait rien, **_rétorqua Edward. **_Tu connais la loi. C'est la transformation ou la mort imminente._**

_**- Cela ne serait pas nécessaire si nous la transformions nous-même,**_ invoquai-je.

_**- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Elle ne le souhaite pas, et par respect pour elle, nous ne le ferons pas. **_

_**- Alors ils viendront et la tueront.**_

_**- Nous nous battrons.**_ Dit Emmett.

_**- Nous mourrons tous.**_ Trancha Jasper. _**Les Volturis sont bien trop nombreux et trop forts et nous sommes seuls.**_

_**- Que faisons nous de Bella? Devons-nous lui dire?**_ Questionna Rosalie

_**- Surtout pas!**_ S'exclama Edward. **_Vous ne la connaissez donc pas?_**

Bella dormait profondément, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait. La phrase d'Edward fit rejaillir une dizaine de souvenirs. Je me rappelai de ce qu'elle nous avait dit le jour où nous nous étions disputés après que je l'aie sauvée et cela me donna une idée.

Mon plan était simple. Nous devions partir toutes les deux afin que les Volturis la transforment.

Seulement, ma famille ne me laisserait pas m'en aller sans raison, et ils comprendraient aussitôt mes motivations.

_Non, elle devait y aller seule._

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour éloigner ma famille de Bella, avant de mettre mon plan à exécution. C'était incontestablement la partie la plus difficile de toute mon idée.

J'étais désespérée, je ne voyais que des impasses. Quand bien même j'arriverais à discuter avec Bella, je n'étais pas persuadée qu'elle voudrait partir. Elle ne souhaitait pas être transformée et ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son promis...

Comment la faire partir en Italie, dans ce nid de vampire, alors que son fiancé ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle?

Si je leur disais que je partais la cacher, Edward voudrait venir avec nous. Je devais d'abord la faire prendre ses distances avec lui avant de la convaincre de partir.

Une faille. Il fallait que je trouve une faille dans la volonté de mon amie.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il, Alice?**_ me questionna Jasper. _**Qu'as-tu vu?**_

_**- Rien. Je ne vois rien.**_

_**- Ne me mens pas. Je ressens assez le désespoir en toi pour savoir que tu nous caches quelque chose d'important.**_

Bella s'était réveillée. J'entendais ses pas qui la menaient vers nous. Très bien. Puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas la mettre au courant, je le ferai indirectement. Comme le jour où je l'ai sauvée.

_**- Tu as raison. J'ai vu ce qui allait se produire. Nous mourrons tous.**_

Bella hoqueta, et se tordit de douleur.

Les autres ne semblèrent pas conscients de sa proximité, trop occupés à assimiler la tonne d'information qu'ils recevaient en même temps. Rosalie fut terrifiée. Elle regarda son fils, se rendant compte qu'il n'y réchapperait pas, et sanglota. Emmett les prit dans ses bras, visiblement abattu.

Edward soupira et prit la parole.

_**- Je ne vous demanderai pas de vous battre pour nous. Je partirai avec Bella et nous vous laisserons en paix.**_

_**- Tu ne comprends rien. Ils vous retrouveront. Ils vous retrouveront et vous mourrez!**_ m'époumonai-je

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'Edward risquait de ne pas s'en sortir.

_**- Ça m'est égal de mourir. Je ne les laisserai pas me prendre mon amour!**_ Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Bella ne dit pas un mot. Je devais en rajouter une couche afin de faire la lumière sur certains points.

_**- Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui nous attend. Elle fait partie de la famill**_e.

_**- C'est exclu.**_ Trancha Edward._** La connaissant, elle serait capable de se sacrifier pour nous éviter les ennuis.**_

_**- Alors, tu comptes t'enfuir avec elle, tout en lui cachant pourquoi vous partez; pourquoi elle ne pourra pas revoir son père, ni le reste de sa famille, pourquoi elle devra s'éloigner de nous, et pourquoi tu mourras?**_

_**- C'est ce que je compte faire. Quant à ma mort, et bien... De toutes façons, je n'avais pas l'intention de vivre une fois qu'elle nous aurait quitté. Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger par notre faute.**_

Nouveau sursaut de Bella. Elle avait saisi. Enfin. Je savais qu'elle voudrait en savoir plus, et que l'obstination d'Edward et du reste de la famille la mènerait vers moi. _Parfait_.

_**- Bella arrive,**_ dis-je, coupant cours à notre conversation. _**Puisque tu ne veux rien lui dire, faisons comme ci tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes!**_

Elle approcha, et je lui souris tristement. Edward l'étreignit avec désespoir, et les autres s'en allèrent.

_**- Que se passe-t-il?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**- Des soucis avec les préparatifs du mariage, mais rien de grave, mon amour.**_ Mentit mon frère.

Je secouai la tête de façon à ce qu'elle puisse me voir.

Tôt ou tard elle ferait en sorte que nous soyons seule afin de m'arracher la vérité. Et c'était précisément ce que j'attendais d'elle.

_**- Alice? J'ai hâte d'essayer ma robe. L'as-tu terminée? **_Continua mon amie. Elle n'était pas dupe, cependant elle rentra dans le jeu d'Edward afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

_**- Non, pas encore. Il me reste beaucoup de détails à peaufiner.**_

_**- Quand penses-tu pouvoir la terminer?**_ Dit-elle avec entrain.

_**- D'ici une semaine, si je m'y mets sans discontinuer.**_

_**- Prends ton temps, Alice. L'important c'est que tu la finisses à temps.**_ Plaisanta mon frère.

_**- Mon amour, quand la robe sera finie, est-ce que je pourrai l'essayer chez mon père? Alice pourra faire des retouches si besoin, et surtout, tu ne seras pas dans les parages à essayer de la voir!**_

Elle voulait être seule avec moi. Sûrement pour me soutirer des informations.

_**- Pourquoi donc?**_

_**- C'est la tradition, tu ne dois pas la voir avant le mariage. Ça porte malheur! Et tu es trop curieux!**_ Lui répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil triste.

J'avais raison, elle s'offrait une chance de savoir en ne restant qu'avec moi.

_Dans une semaine je pourrai mettre mon plan à exécution..._

J'eus soudain une vision qui me remplit d'espoir. Bella était seule en Italie, tête baissée, devant Aro tout sourire.

_Merci, Bella._

* * *

_Toujours hâte de lire la suite?_

_Toujours aussi bonne, cette fiction?_

_J'attend vos commentaires. _

_Si je reviens en pleine forme de chez le kiné, vous aurez un deuxième, voire un troisième chapitre ce soir..._

_Leilani_


	26. Chapitre 24 A qui sait attendre!

La robe de mariée de Bella fut terminée en exactement 1 semaine 1 jour 2 heures et 28 minutes. J'étais assez fière de moi et j'essayai de ne pas la détailler dans mon esprit, de peur qu'Edward ne lise dans mes pensées.

Bella attendit un jour où Edward partit chasser pour me demander de l'emmener chez son père. Elle mourrait sincèrement d'envie d'essayer ma robe, et avait peur qu'il me faille du temps pour la retoucher. Mais elle était surtout animée par le désir de savoir ce que l'on lui cachait.

Dans la voiture, je ne dis pas un mot. Mon amie se triturait les doigts, visiblement nerveuse. Ne tenant plus, elle se tourna vers moi et dit.

_**- Alice, je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose d'important, et qui me concerne.**_

Je ne répondis pas.

_**- Alice, je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.**_ Me supplia-t-elle.

Je la regardai et fis la moue.

_**- Ne me demande pas ça, Bella.**_ Dis-je, pourtant intérieurement ravie qu'elle me pose des questions. _**As-tu posé la question à Edward?**_

_**- Il ne veut pas me répondre!**_ Tempêta-t-elle.**_ Il change sans arrêt de sujet quand je lui demande ce qui se passe derrière mon dos. Il prévoit de me faire voyager je ne sais où pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais il ne veut me donner aucune explication._**

Je fis mine d'être en colère.

_**- Celui-là, il ne changera jamais. Il ne comprend rien à rien.**_

_**- Je t'en supplie, Alice. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, et j'ai horreur qu'on me mente. Je serai forte, je te le jure. Je ne lui dirai rien si ça peut te rassurer.**_

_**- Bon, si tu insistes. **_Soupirai-je, victorieuse. _**Il y a une guerre en préparation.**_

_**- Une... guerre?**_

_**- Oui. Une guerre. Contre les Volturis.**_

_**- Les Volturis?**_ Répéta-t-elle. _**Mais... N'est-ce pas les vampires dont vous avez tous peur?**_

_**- Ce sont eux. Ils vont venir dans quelques mois.**_

Bella baissa la tête et continua.

_**- C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas? **_

_**- Irina leur a parlé de toi. Elle leur a dit que tu connaissais notre existence, et que tu devais te marier avec l'un d'entre nous. Elle leur a aussi fait savoir que nous n'avions aucune intention de te transformer.**_

_**- Alors ils viennent vous punir?**_

_**- Non, Bella. Ils viennent te tuer.**_ Mentis-je.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et essaya de parler. Les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir. Nous arrivâmes chez Charlie, et montâmes dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, le visage inondé de larmes et enfila sa robe de mariée. Bien que ravagée par la tristesse, je n'avais jamais vu de future mariée aussi éblouissante. Sa robe, bien que simple et sans traîne, lui seyait parfaitement et sa grâce naturelle en était rehaussée. Elle se regarda dans le psyché, et elle sourit tristement.

_**- Tu as eu une vision de ce qui allait se passer, Alice?**_

Je sursautai.

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Et vous mourriez tous?**_

_**- Oui.**_

**_- Sans exception?_** insista-t-elle.

**_- Je peux même te donner l'ordre précis de chaque mort qui surviendra._** Avouai-je, tristement.

_**- Et si Edward et moi nous enfuyions?**_

_**- Ils vous pourchasseraient.**_

_**- Votre famille serait-elle sauve?**_

_**- Oui.**_ Je savais ou elle voulait en venir, et cela me brisa le cœur de lui faire vivre ça. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

_**- Et...Edward?**_

_**- Que vous vous enfuyiez ou non, le résultat serait le même.**_

_**- Répond-moi. Est-ce qu'Edward mourra si nous nous enfuyons?**_

_**- Oui. Je suis désolée, Bella. Mais il faut que tu saches. Edward mourra de toutes façons.**_

Elle se laissa retomber violemment, et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Il fallait qu'elle entende ces mots, uniquement parce que mon frère était la faille de Bella. Son unique raison de flancher, et de partir à la rencontre des Volturis.

_**- Laisse-moi seule un instant,**_ murmura-t-elle.

Je me sentis honteuse et rongée par le remords.

_**- Bella... Je...**_

_**- Va-t-en, Alice. S'il te plait.**_

Je sortis de la pièce, partagée entre la joie de sa décision imminente et la honte d'avoir manipulé ma meilleure amie, ma soeur de coeur.

J'attendis dans le salon,jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende, encore vêtue de sa robe de mariée.

Elle hésita un instant et me dit:

_**- Dis m'en plus sur ces Volturis.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapitre un peu court, mais le prochain alternant le point de vue d'Alice et de Bella, je ne voulais pas le commencer ici._

_A tout à l'heure!!! ^_^_


	27. Chapitre 25 Adieux

_Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai tenu à ce que ce chapitre soit parfait. _

_J'y ai mis un peu plus de temps mais j'en suis vraiment contente._

_Je file me coucher, mais j'attends vos reviews et je vous promets encore au moins 2 chapitres demain._

_Leilani_

* * *

Point de vue de Bella.

L'annonce d'Alice me fit l'effet d'une centaine de poignards rentrant directement dans mon coeur.

Par ma faute, la famille Cullen était en danger.

Par ma faute, ils allaient devoir se séparer afin que la plupart puisse rester en vie.

Et surtout, par ma faute, Edward, quoi qu'il fasse, allait mourir.

_NON..._

Comment avions-nous pu en arriver la? Qu'avais-je fait? Rosalie avait raison depuis le départ. J'avais détruit leur famille par ma présence. J'avais ruiné leur existence parce que je n'avais pas voulu laisser Edward. Et je le condamnais à une mort certaine de par mon égoïsme.

Si seulement je les avais laissé me transformer...

Je ne le souhaitais pas. Si je voulais devenir un vampire, c'était pour de mauvaises raisons. Je le voulais uniquement pour rester éternellement auprès de mon amour. Mais j'aurais dû dire adieu à ma famille, et bien que, sachant que j'allais mourir, il m'était facile de le faire, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter leur malheur, sachant que je serais encore de ce monde.

Je ne savais pas si les liens nous unissant Edward et moi seraient les mêmes de par ma guérison, comme je le lui avais expliqué. Et surtout, j'avais désespérément souhaité avoir un enfant de lui. Pouvoir porter en moi une part d'Edward était le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il pouvait m'offrir.

Je ne pus me résoudre à le laisser se sacrifier pour moi. J'avais juré que plus jamais je ne le ferai souffrir. Il fallait que les Volturis me trouvent seule.

_Ou alors que j'aille les retrouver..._

Seulement voilà, j'ignorais où ils se trouvaient. A part la peur viscérale qu'éprouvaient les Cullen quand ils prononçaient leur nom, je ne savais rien des Volturis. Comment faire pour obtenir des informations sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons.

Seule Alice était capable de me dire ce que je voulais entendre. Elle avait été celle qui m'avait donné le plus d'indices sur leur vraie nature, celle qui m'avait aidé à retrouver la mémmoire et à me remettre avec Edward, et c'était toujours elle qui m'avait avoué ce qu'ils savaient à propos de l'attaque des Volturis.

Je la soupçonnais de vouloir m'utiliser afin de protéger sa famille. Alice avait sûrement dans l'idée que je partirais, et elle m'avait fait durement comprendre que c'était la meilleure solution. Bien que peinée à cette hypothèse, je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur si elle était vraie. J'aurais également fait tout mon possible pour protéger le mien.

Je descendis la rejoindre, et la priai de me donner des détails sur les Volturis.

Elle fut, à mon avis, faussement scandalisée par ce que je lui demandais, mais s'exécuta.

_**- Les Volturis sont les plus anciens vampires que nous connaissions, hormis les Roumains.**_ Me dit-elle. _**Ils veillent à ce que les lois qui régissent notre univers soit respectées. Toutes ces lois furent érigées dans un seul but, garder notre existence secrète aux yeux des humains. Si l'un d'eux apprenait notre existence, il devait être soit tué, soit transformé en l'un des nôtres. C'est pour cela qu'ils viennent te chercher, et puisque tu ne souhaites pas être transformée, ils veulent éradiquer la menace que tu es pour notre secret.**_

* * *

Point de vue d'Alice.

Après avoir expliqué à Bella pourquoi les Volturis désiraient la trouver, en omettant le fait qu'ils veuillent la transformer, un éclat indescriptible brillait dans ses yeux.

_**- Et où se trouvent-ils?**_

_**- En Italie. A Volterra plus précisément.**_

_**- Et où se trouve Volterra?**_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_Ça y est, elle s'est décidée à y aller. _

Je lui indiquai près de quelle grande ville se situait Volterra, et lui indiquai que c'était un lieu que tout le monde pouvait visiter, et que n'importe quel italien savait où cela se trouvait. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à demander son chemin, une fois arrivée à Florence.

Nous continuâmes à parler des Volturis jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en finir. Pas besoin de l'abrutir avec des informations inutiles puisqu'elle avait déjà l'essentiel.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre se changer et nous rentrâmes à la villa.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, elle me serra dans ses bras, et mon coeur se brisa.

_**- Merci pour tout, Alice. Tu es une véritable amie. Tu verras, je ne te décevrai pas.**_

Je me figeai, complètement destabilisée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle savait que je la manipulais depuis le début, et malgré tout, elle partirait à Volterra.

_**- Je suis... Je...**_ balbutiai-je.

_**- Je ne t'en veux pas, va. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil dans les mêmes circonstances. Je vais retrouver mon amour,**_ dit-elle, le visage fermé.

_**- Pardon, Bella.**_

_**- N'en parlons plus,**_ sourit-elle.

J'éprouvais encore plus de regret de lui avoir fait ça. Elle avait essayer de me rassurer, en disant qu'elle aurait fait de même, mais j'en doutais fortement. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle reviendrait, mais je la poussais à s'en aller. J'étais mauvaise, et même pire.

J'étais un monstre.

* * *

Point de vue de Bella.

Edward n'était pas encore rentré. Je devais réserver un billet d'avion pour l'Italie, mais je n'avais pas d'argent. Cela me répugnait d'utiliser la carte de crédit d'Edward, même s'il m'avait supplié de m'en servir en cas de besoin. D'habitude, je préférais me débrouiller par mes propres moyens, mais cette fois je n'avais pas le choix. Je commandai donc mon billet pour le lendemain puis préparai quelques affaires.

J'allais mentir à Edward en lui disant que je souhaitai passer la semaine avec mon père. J'irais effectivement là-bas, lui dire adieu, prétextant aller voir maman à Phoenix, puis lui donnerai une lettre à remettre à mon amour.

J'avais cependant autre chose en tête. Puisque je ne survivrais pas, je voulais profiter une dernière fois de celui qui aurait pu devenir mon mari, et lui donner un cadeau d'adieu.

Lorsque mon ange revint, il me trouva dans la chambre, le regard perdu.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour?**_ S'enquit-il.

Je ne dis rien et me jetai dans ses bras. Je l'embrassai de toutes mes forces, avec toute la douleur, le désespoir, l'amour, et la passion qui m'habitait. Il se raidit et me fixa, inquiet.

_**- Bella, es-tu sûre que tu vas bien? Y a-t-il quelque chose... Une évolution dans... Tu me fais peur, mon amour.**_

_**- Non, Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai réfléchi. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je voulais attendre notre mariage, mais c'est trop dur. Vivre aussi près de toi, te sentir constamment près de moi... Je n'en peux plus. Je te désire trop, et je n'ai plus envie d'attendre.**_

_**- Mon ange, j'ai aussi envie de toi, mais le mariage est tout près, on peut encore faire un effort! **_répliqua-t-il en souriant.

_**- La vie est trop courte, Edward. J'ai trop peur de ne pas pouvoir réaliser mes rêves. Je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde. **_

Je replongeai alors sur ses lèvres et ma fougue le fit céder. Nous nous laissâmes envahir par le désir, et cette nuit, notre première et dernière nuit d'amour, fût la plus merveilleuse de toute mon existence.

Blottie dans ses bras, je me sentais déchirée entre le bonheur que j'éprouvais à savoir qu'il serait sain et sauf, et la douleur de m'éloigner de l'être le plus important à mes yeux.

_**- Je t'aime, Edward. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, et même après. Ne l'oublie jamais.**_

_**- Je t'aime aussi, ma Bella. Depuis toujours, et pour toujours.**_

Je m'endormis heureuse pour la dernière fois de ma vie.

A mon réveil, j'informai Edward de ma décision de partir une semaine chez Charlie. Cela lui faisait de la peine de ne pas être près de moi, mais il comprenait que je veuille passer un peu de temps avec ma famille.

Je pris mes affaires, mon billet électronique, et fonçai chez mon père afin de récupérer mon passeport. Je l'embrassai, lui donnant ma lettre à remettre à Edward, qu'il prit en sourcillant. Puis je partis en direction de l'aéroport, à la rencontre de mon destin funeste.

* * *

Point de vue d'Alice

Bella partit tôt le matin voir Charlie, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait annoncé à la famille. Je savais évidemment qu'elle allait en Italie, mais je ne dis rien. La détermination était plus forte que les remords.

Je tournai en rond, redoutant le moment où Edward apprendrait le départ de son aimée. Jasper sentit que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais se garda bien de me demander ce qui m'arrivait. Me connaissant, il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

J'entendis Edward approcher de la villa. Son pas était plus lourd que d'habitude. Il devait être furieux. En gros, il savait.

_**- ALICE! MONTRE TOI! JE TE RETROUVERAI OU QUE TU TE CACHES.**_

Aïe, il savait aussi que c'était moi qui avais manigancé tout ça. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il comprendrait.

Je descendis, résignée, tenant Jasper par la main, la tête baissée, attendant la sentence.

_**- Que se passe-t-il, Edward?**_ Demanda Rosalie.

Il ne répondit pas. Je levai la tête et le vis devant moi, tenant une feuille à la main. Son regard était noirci par la haine, ses traits défigurés par la douleur et la colère. J'allais lui demander pardon quand il me gifla violemment.

_**- Es-tu satisfaite? Te sens-tu mieux maintenant? Soulagée? Vous allez tous pouvoir vivre. Fantastique!**_

_**- Edward... je n'ai...**_

_**- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Plus jamais. Tu as trahi ma confiance, tu m'as brisé. Tu m'as privé de mon unique amour. Tu as tué Bella. Tu m'as tué, Alice.**_

A ces mots, tous les membres de notre famille s'immobilisèrent. Je m'affalai sur le sol.

_**- Elle est partie, reprit-il. Elle est allée voir les Volturis, pour nous empêcher de mourir. Alice**_ (il prononça mon nom avec haine et mépris, comme d'autres crachaient un injure) _**lui a tout révélé. Tu pensais qu'il la transformeraient, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que tu voulais?**_

_**- Oui...**_ avouai-je, démolie.

_**- As-tu songé une seule seconde qu'Aro n'aie pas l'intention de la laisser repartir? Qu'il pourrait la retenir afin de se servir de son don? Comment penses-tu que nous pourrions la récupérer face aux Volturis, invincibles**_?

Son don. Je l'avais oublié. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils la changeraient pour se l'approprier.

_**- J'ignorais...J'ai seulement vu... je suis désolée**_.

_**- Épargne moi tes excuses, **_Alice, me dit-il sèchement. _**Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable d'une telle bassesse. D'une telle ignominie. Tu voulais qu'elle soit des nôtres, elle le sera sûrement. Mais une fois qu'Aro l'aura transformée et gardée sous son emprise, qu'elle aura gouté au sang humain... Ce ne sera plus notre Bella. Elle sera morte et nous ne la reverrons jamais**_, grogna-t-il.

Il s'enfuit de la pièce, lâchant le bout de papier froissé qu'il tenait dans la main. Rosalie le ramassa, le lut, et pleura à chaude larmes.

**_- Tiens, Alice_**. Dit-elle en me tendant le papier. _**Regarde ce que tu as fait. Merci, vraiment merci.**_

Je posai mes yeux sur la feuille, tremblante. C'était une lettre de Bella à Edward.

* * *

_Mon amour,_

_Pardonne-moi. Je t'ai menti, je ne suis pas chez mon père, et je lui ai également menti._

_Ne me cherche pas, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde._

_Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à ta famille._

_Remercie les de ma part. Ils m'ont toujours bien traité et j'ai été heureuse de les connaître._

_Dis à Esmée que je la considère comme ma mère, à Carlisle que je suis reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. _

_Dis à Rosalie que je la remercie d'avoir réalisé mon rêve à travers elle, et que je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse continuer à le vivre, à Emmett de bien veiller sur ses amours. Je lui fais confiance. Embrasse Henry et Jasper de ma part, ils me manqueront énormément._

_Veille sur Alice, elle en aura besoin. Elle se sentira mal,mais je t'en supplie, ne la rejette pas. Elle a bien fait de tout me dire._

_Tu trouveras ma dissertation dans ma chambre, sous mon lit. Lis-la et tu sauras exactement ce que je pense de toi._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tout, et que je remercie le ciel de m'avoir fait vivre cet amour aussi fort._

_Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu t'épouser, mais la nuit d'hier a été exceptionnelle, et j'en garderai un souvenir mémorable. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi._

_Je t'aimerai toujours. Ne m'oublie pas._

_Adieu._

_Bella._

* * *

Tout le monde était anéanti. Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était pas Edward le pilier qui, s'il disparaissait, allait entraîner le déclin des Cullen. C'était Bella.

Je voulais préserver ma famille, et je l'avais détruite.


	28. Chapitre 26 Sentence

Petit chapitre avant d'aller au boulot, j'en posterai un ce soir après le kiné.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Point de vue de Bella

L'avion atterrit à Florence après 14 longues heures de voyage.

Si le vol de Seattle vers Paris fut le plus long, celui de Paris vers Florence fut sans conteste le plus douloureux.

* * *

Je ne sus ce qui m'avait pris de garder mon portable avec moi. Arrivés à Charles de Gaulle, je consultai machinalement ma boîte vocale. Grossière erreur.

Elle était pleine, contenant essentiellement des appels d'Edward. Le reste des messages venaient de sa (ou plutôt notre) famille, et de mon père. Je les écoutai un à un, et mon cœur hurlait de douleur au fur et à mesure.

_Bella, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore partie. Rappelle-moi,je t'en prie._

_Mon amour, c'est encore moi, ne fais pas ça. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen._

_Bella, je t'en supplie, rappelle-moi. N'y va pas, ne m'abandonne pas._

_Mon amour reviens-moi, je ne suis rien sans toi... S'il t'arrive malheur, je n'y survivrai pas._

_Reviens, je t'aime, ne meurs pas. Pitié, reviens._

Les messages qui suivirent ne furent plus que murmure. Il ne disait plus que _Reviens, je t'aime. _Ces mots prononcés avec un tel désespoir n'en furent que plus déchirants.

Mon portable vibra, et je décrochai instinctivement. Je ne vis qu'après le nom d'Edward affiché sur le combiné, et regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir fait, mais je ne pus me résoudre à raccrocher, j'avais besoin de l'entendre et de lui parler une dernière fois.

_**- Je sais que tu m'entends, la messagerie ne s'est pas déclenchée.**_

Je ne répondis pas.

_**- Mon amour, rentre à la maison. Tu me manques. Par pitié, n'y va pas... On trouvera une autre solution...**_

_**- Il n'y en a pas, Edward.**_ Répondis-je sèchement_**. C'est la meilleure solution. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.**_

_**- Ne fais pas ça, Bella. Ne te livre pas à ces monstres. Je viens te chercher.**_

_**- Non,**_ claquai-je. _**Ne cherche pas à me venger où à faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi. Si tu tiens à moi, ne fais pas de choses stupides. Tu salirais ma mémoire et tout ce que j'essaye de faire.**_

_**- Pitié...**_

_**- Vous ne mourrez pas par ma faute. Je t'aime, Edward. **_

Je raccrochai prestement, sentant ma volonté flancher, et jetai le téléphone.

* * *

Une heure de route plus tard, j'arrivai à Volterra. Alice m'avait indiqué l'endroit où je devais me rendre afin de rencontrer les Volturis.

Je me dirigeai vers le Palazzio dei Priori, où Alice m'avait dit que je trouverais sûrement quelqu'un qui m'emmènerait voir Aro.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil, où une magnifique jeune femme se trouvait. Je pris une profonde inspiration et dis:

_**- Je souhaiterais voir Aro Volturi.**_

Elle se figea, ses beaux yeux verts me fixant avec surprise. Je repris.

_**- Je suis Isabella, du clan des Cullen.**_

Elle hocha la tête, décontenancée, puis prit le téléphone.

_**- Félix? **_Chuchota-t-elle, _**une humaine désire voir Aro. Elle dit appartenir à un clan... Les Cullen. Est-ce possible? **_Elle tressaillit. _**Très bien. On vient vous chercher.**_ Me dit-elle en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'une cape rouge vint à ma rencontre.

_**- Allons-y, femme.**_ Ordonna-t-il.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un ascenseur,que nous prîmes. Il enleva sa capuche et je fus choquée en voyant ses yeux. Ils étaient pourpre, à la différence de ceux des Cullen. N'ayant fréquenté que des vampires végétariens, j'avais toujours pris pour acquis que les vampires avaient les yeux couleur or, mais ce devait être une particularité dû à leur mode de vie. Il me fixa avec un sourire en coin.

_**- Tu es vraiment courageuse d'être venue jusqu'ici,**_ asséna-t-il. _**Pour une humaine, j'avoue que ça me surprend. Ou alors tu es stupide.**_

_**- Ca doit être un peu des deux,**_ murmurai-je, tête baissée.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Félix me prit subitement dans ses bras.

_**- Les humains sont trop lents, à mon goût, et je n'ai pas toute la journée,**_ dit-il en fonçant à vitesse vampirique. _**Aro a hâte de te voir.**_

Félix me faisait penser à Emmett. Il avait a peu près la même carrure, et avait l'air aussi taquin, mais il était par contre beaucoup plus effrayant que mon frère de cœur.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte richement décorée, et Félix me déposa. Il me jaugea du regard, son sourire moqueur toujours présent. Mon coeur s'emballa et je fus prise de vertiges.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, ma vieille._

Il ouvrit la porte, et je fus ébahie. La salle dans laquelle nous nous engagions était à couper le souffle. Mon regard se porta automatiquement sur le groupe de personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha en souriant et s'arrêta juste devant moi.

_**- Isabella. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Sois la bienvenue à Volterra. Je suis Aro Volturi.**_

Je fus étonnée qu'il connaisse mon nom, et me souvins qu'Irina avait sûrement dû lui dire. Il était brun, et pâle, encore plus que les vampires que je connaissais. Sa peau était presque translucide. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme ceux de Félix, mais ils paraissaient couverts d'un voile, ce qui les faisaient sembler laiteux.

_**- Bonjour, Aro.**_ Lui dis-je, affable.

_**- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?**_

**_- Je sais que vous me cherchiez. Je vous ai évité le déplacement._**

_**- Ainsi les Cullen étaient au courant de notre prochain déplacement?**_ Demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris. _**Et ils t'ont envoyé nous voir?**_

_**- Non. Ils ne savaient pas ce que je ferais. Je suis venue de moi même.**_

Il s'immobilisa. Son sourire s'élargit et il me prit la main.

Alice m'avait prévenue sur les dons d'Aro. Je savais qu'il cherchait à savoir si je disais la vérité. Il me regarda soudain, son sourire s'effaçant brièvement.

_**- Ton don est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, jeune humaine.**_ Dit-il, visiblement frustré. Je n'arrive pas à lire ton esprit. **_Ou alors tu le bloques volontairement..._**

_**- Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi vous parlez,**_ répliquai-je. _**Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir utiliser son don sur moi. Edward...**_ j'eus du mal à prononcer son nom, assaillie par la douleur... _**Ne peut pas non plus lire mes pensées.**_

_**- Comme c'est étrange!**_ S'amusa le vieux vampire. _**Voyons voir si tu résistes aux autres dons.**_

Il appela une dizaine de gardes, dont d'étranges jumeaux à la beauté sans pareille, et les fit défiler devant moi. Ils affichaient tous un sourire me faisant comprendre que j'allais atrocement souffrir, mais ils finirent tous par être aussi frustrés qu'Aro.

_**- Magnifique! **_S'écria ce dernier. _**Prodigieux! Tu résistes à tous les dons psychiques!**_

_**- Et c'est bien? **_Demandai-je, étonnée de sa réaction.

_**- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça l'est. Tu es unique, Isabella. **_

Il se tourna vers un autre vampire, blond cette fois, et lui dit:

_**- Elle ferait une recrue vraiment admirable, n'est-ce pas, Caius?**_

_**- Elle n'est pas des nôtres, **_cracha ce dernier._** Elle est dangereuse, et qui plus est elle fait partie du clan des Cullen. Elle doit mourir, et eux doivent payer pour leur désobéissance**_.

Je me figeai.

_**- Je suis venue ici pour réparer mes fautes, **_déclarai-je. _**Les Cullen n'ont pas à souffrir de mes erreurs. Ils souhaitaient me transformer, mais je n'ai pas voulu. En aucun cas je ne laisserai payer à ma place.**_

**- Pourquoi ne désires-tu pas être l'une des nôtres?** M'interrogea Aro. **Tu serais bien la seule à ne pas désirer l'immortalité.**

_**- L'immortalité m'importe peu. Seul Edward compte. Et je ne lui ferai pas ça. Si je ne deviens pas un vampire, c'est pour qu'il n'ait aucun regret. **_Avouai-je. C'était une partie de la réalité, mais je ne désirais pas raconter toutes mes motivations aux Volturis.

_**- Je crains pourtant que tu n'aies pas le choix,**_ rugit Aro. _**Ton don est trop précieux pour que je te tue. Tu pourrais nous être utile.**_

_**- Je ne veux pas. Je préfère mourir.**_

Aro grogna de colère, me prit par le bras et me força à le regarder.

_**- Soit tu me laisses te transformer et tu rejoins nos rangs, soit nous tuons tout ton clan.**_ Asséna-t-il. _**Ta vie contre celle des Cullen. Le choix est tien, désormais.**_

Je reculai sous l'effet du choc et m'effondrai. Je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais sauver mon amour. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire cela. Je luttai contre mes désirs, et je ne me sentais pas prête.

_**- Laissez-moi un an. Un an pendant lequel je vivrai avec les Cullen. Je les laisserai me mordre et je reviendrai vers vous. Je vous le promets.**_

_**- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, jeune Isabella. **_Hurla Caius. _**Si tu décides de rester avec les Cullen, nous ne pourrions pas te récupérer. Vous seriez trop dangereux.**_

_**- Et puis, crois-tu que nous ignorons qu'il te reste peu de temps à passer sur Terre, humaine?**_ Ajouta Aro. _**Si tu mourrais avant d'avoir été transformée, nous tuerions ton clan.**_

Je tressaillis. Je n'avais plus le choix, mais je ne souhaitais toujours pas être transformée. La tête baissée, je n'entendis pas Aro s'approcher de moi. Je levai la tête, et vis son visage emplit de férocité. Il se pencha vers mon cou, prêt à me mordre. C'en était fini de ma vie humaine.

_Non, je ne veux pas. Pardonne moi, Edward..._


	29. Chapitre 27 Rebondissements

_Merci à tous et toutes pour votre soutien, _

_j'avoue qu'en sortant de chez le kiné ce soir j'étais hs, _

_mais vos reviews m'ont poussée à finir ce chapitre! _

_je n'oublie pas les autres mais je voulais faire passer deux petits mots._

crys063 , merci pour tes bisous glacés, ils m'ont remotivés!!!

_ aureliejeux81 : Voila pourquoi je me suis arrêtée précédemment. _

_Lis le chapitre et tu comprendras :P_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward.

J'avais appelé Bella dans l'avion qui me conduisait à Paris. Elle y était déjà. J'espérais que j'arriverai à temps pour la convaincre de rentrer avant qu'elle ne rencontre Aro.

A l'aéroport de Paris, j'appelais immédiatement celui de Florence afin d'obtenir une voiture dès mon débarquement.

Je ne respectai pas les limitations de vitesse, et, cette course contre la montre parut s'éterniser. Je déboulai au Palazzio dei Priori et allai directement vers l'ascenseur. Carlisle m'avait briefé avant mon départ et je savais exactement où aller. Il avait vécu chez les Volturis et possédait un tableau qui en attestait. De par son esprit je connaissais les trois frères, Aro, Caius et Marcus. J'avais appris quels étaient leur pouvoirs, ainsi que ceux de certains de leurs gardes, et comment ils s'en servaient.

Lorsque je fus sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, j'entendis Bella et Aro discuter au sujet d'une éventuelle transformation. Aro lui posa un ultimatum et je décidai d'entrer à ce moment précis.

Je vis alors mon amour, tête baissée, dévorée par le chagrin et Aro, au-dessus d'elle, prêt à la mordre.

* * *

La rage et le désespoir que je gardais enfouis ressurgirent tout à coup. Je lui sautai dessus et le fis voler à travers la pièce. Je pris alors Bella dans mes bras et m'apprêtai à m'enfuir, quand un colosse surgit devant nous.

C'est alors qu'une atroce douleur m'empêcha de bouger. Je fus incapable de tenir debout et relâchai mon ange qui heurta violemment le sol. Elle sorti de sa torpeur et me fixa avec étonnement.

La brûlure que j'éprouvais était si forte que je me recroquevillais en hurlant.

Bella se rendit compte que quelqu'un utilisait son don contre moi. Elle me toucha le bras, anéantie, et la douleur s'évapora à l'instant où elle le fit.

_Mais comment?_ Songea une jeune garde._ Il devrait continuer à souffrir..._

Mon amour se leva alors, comme si elle l'avait entendue, les yeux emplis de haine. Elle se tourna vers le jeune vampire, et un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son délicat visage.

_**- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.**_

J'entendis alors la garde hurler. Elle avait l'air de souffrir le martyre.

Personne ne l'avait approchée, et je ne croyais pas Bella capable d'une telle chose.

C'est alors qu'elle me regarda, et sourit. Je reculais de stupeur.

**_Ses yeux..._**

Ses magnifiques yeux chocolats étaient à présent dorés. Comme nous. Ce n'était pas possible.

_**- Il suffit!**_ Ordonna Aro. _Quel est ce prodige? Est ce la colère de la jeune humaine qui a provoqué tout cela?_

Il se tourna vers moi et me salua.

_**- Edward, le fils de mon cher ami Carlisle. Enfin je te rencontre!**_ _**Irina m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**_ _Ainsi que de ta capacité à lire dans les esprits. __**Es-tu venu chercher cette humaine?**_

_**- Oui. Elle repart avec moi.**_ Dis-je en serrant Bella contre mon torse.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et j'eus peur que son coeur ne lâche.

_**- Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider, jeune arrogant.**_ Trancha celui que je reconnus comme étant Caius.

Mon regard se posa sur Marcus. Celui-ci parut hébété et se répétait mentalement que quelque chose était impossible. Aro se dirigea vers lui et frôla sa main, et je me concentrai afin d'écouter leur conversation silencieuse.

* * *

_- Ressens-tu leur lien? Peut-il être brisé?_ Demanda Aro.

- Marcus pouvait déterminer la force et la nature des liens unissant deux personnes.

_- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. Il éprouvent un amour inconditionnel et une foi en l'autre sans borne. _

_- Penses-tu que c'est ce lien qui a activé son pouvoir et l'a rendu aussi forte?_

_- Ce n'était pas le sien_. Affirma Marcus.

_- Mais pourtant, c'est elle qui a torturé Jane, et qui a protégé le jeune Cullen!_

_- Ce n'est pas elle._

_- Alors qui?_

_- C'est ce qui germe en elle._

Je me figeai. Aro fut tout aussi surpris que moi.

_- C'est impossible, Marcus._

_- Tu as vu ses yeux quand elle s'est énervée. Regarde ceux de son promis. Ils sont de la même couleur. Et je sens une présence qui renforce leur lien. C'est la seule explication probable._

_- Que peut-on faire?_

_- Tant qu'il sera en elle, nous ne pouvons rien. Si nous la provoquions, nous ne vaincrions pas. Accepte de la laisser retourner chez eux. Et quand le moment sera venu, nous nous occuperons d'eux. Nous aurons Isabella et l'hybride._

* * *

Aro hocha la tête, et se retourna vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Isabella. Je t'en prie, approche.**_

Elle hésita, raffermissant notre étreinte. Je lui pris la main, et la fis avancer, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Tout en me regardant, elle se rapprocha de lui. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle.

_**- Nous avons décidé de te laisser une chance,**_ mentit Aro de manière théatrale,_** puisque tu nous as promis que tu te transformerais.**_

Je me retins de rire.

_**- Nous reviendrons vous voir dans un an. Si tu n'es toujours pas un Immortelle, nous n'hésiterons pas, et nous vous châtierons.**_

_**- Je tiendrai ma parole.**_ déclara ma douce, déterminée.

Caius grogna, mécontent.

_**- Edward,**_ reprit Aro._** Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'elle. Au revoir, mes amis. Saluez Carlisle de ma part.**_

_**- Nous n'y manquerons pas,**_ lui dis-je en le saluant._** Rentrons,mon ange.**_

A l'instant où la porte se referma derrière nous, le trop plein d'émotions et de stress eurent raison de Bella. Elle se blottit dans mes bras, et sombra. Elle avait besoin besoin d' énormément de repos, surtout dans sa condition.

Je l'emmenai à ma voiture de location, et en profitai pour prévenir notre famille que nous étions sains et saufs, pour le moment. Je commandai également nos billets de retour, et conduisis en direction de l'aéroport.

Chemin faisant, je regardai Bella qui dormait profondément. J'étais heureux d'être auprès d'elle, et posai ma main sur son ventre, là où notre miracle se trouvait. Elle gémit de contentement.

* * *

J'allais devoir annoncer à tout le monde, y compris Bella, que nous allions être parents. Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête et m'emplit de joie. Mais je repensai instantanément à ce que Marcus avait dit. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que Bella avait un don et qu'ils se doutaient que notre enfant en aurait également un, les Volturis ne nous laisseraient pas en paix. Ils voudraient à tout prix posséder ma future femme, et le fruit de notre amour.

Nous avions un an pour nous préparer. Et malheureusement, je savais que j'aurais besoin de la personne en qui j'avais à présent le moins confiance, afin protéger les deux qui comptaient désormais le plus pour moi.

Alice...

* * *

_*rire machiavélique on* Ha! Ha! Ha! *rire machiavélique off*_

_Qui avait imaginé ça? Je veux des réponses honnêtes._

_Est-ce que mon chapître vous déplait où êtes-vous agréablement surpris!_

_Dans deux chapîtres, ce sera la fin de ma fiction._

_Et dans trois, le début de ma suite! _

_(en fait ce sera une nouvelle histoire mais elle commencera à la fin de celle-ci, faut bien un tôme 2, non?)_

_Leilani_


	30. Chapitre 28 Réconciliation

Bella dormit durant tout le trajet vers l'aéroport et tout le vol de retour. Les seuls moment où elle se réveilla furent ceux où elle devait montrer sa carte d'embarquement ou sa pièce d'identité.

Je n'avais pas pu lui dire qu'elle attendait un heureux événement. Elle était si fatiguée que je n'eus pas le cœur à la réveiller afin de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Je pris donc la résolution de cacher sa grossesse à notre famille tant qu'elle l'ignorerait.

Les autres nous attendaient avec impatience au terminal du Sea-Tac airport. Dès qu'il nous aperçurent, Rosalie et Henry, dont c'était la première sortie, fondirent sur Bella, la couvrant de baisers. Cette dernière faillit mourir étouffée dans les bras d'Emmett, lorsqu'il vint saluer son retour. Esmée nous enlaça à son tour, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Carlisle nous sourit, et vint embrasser mon amour. Elle parut inquiète, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Henry.

**_- T'as quoi, tata Bella?_** Lui demanda-t-il, candide.

**_- Où est Alice?_**

Nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant que dire. Henry en profita pour répondre.

- **_Ben, tu sais... Quand tu es partie, on s'est tous fâchés avec elle. On ne lui parle plus et elle reste dans sa chambre avec Jasper. C'est de sa faute si tu es allée voir les vilains messieurs en Italie._**

Sa voix grave et sa carrure contrastaient ses gestes et ses propos enfantins. Nous n'arrivions toujours pas à nous y faire. Rosalie se demandait si son enfant n'était pas attardé, selon ses propres termes, mais Carlisle la rassurait en lui faisant comprendre qu'il restait un bébé, et qu'il aurait le temps de se développer psychologiquement.

Je grognai. Bella ne releva pas et nous rejoignîmes nos voitures.

Arrivés à la villa, mon ange se précipita au salon, appelant désespérément Alice. Ma sœur, si je puis toujours l'appeler ainsi, se matérialisa devant elle, sous le choc.

**_- Bella! Je suis tellement navrée!_**dit-elle en fondant en larmes. **_Je m'en veux terriblement. Je croyais t'avoir perdue pour toujours... Je suis un monstre. Pardon de t'avoir mise en danger..._**

Mon ange l'enlaça, et la consola. Je soupirai, irrité qu'elle puisse faire table rase des manipulations d'Alice. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle se retourna vers moi.

**_- Edward, elle fait partie de nôtre famille. C'est ma meilleure amie, et quoi qu'elle ait pu me faire, je sais que c'était pour notre bien à tous. Je ne supporterai pas que vous l'excluiez, ou que vous vous battiez à cause de moi, surtout que de mon côté, je ne lui en veux nullement._**

**_- Pour la baston, c'est trop tard!_** Plaisanta Emmett.

Je me raidis. Henry prit le relais, pour mon plus grand malheur.

**_- Tu aurais dû voir ça! La gifle que tonton Ed' a donné à Alice! C'était tellement fort que j'en ai eu mal a la tête!_**

Bella me regarda, mortifiée.

**_- Tu as osé gifler Alice?_**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Les yeux de Bella devinrent noirs. Elle avança vers moi, comme transcendée par la rage, et me gifla à son tour, sous le regard médusé des autres. Le fantôme de sa main résonnait encore dans ma tête, et je ne pus retenir un juron. Ce fut la gifle la plus douloureuse que j'aie reçu en plus de 100 ans d'existence, et c'était cette fragile humaine qui venait de me la donner.

**_- Excuse toi tout de suite auprès d'elle,_** m'ordonna-t-elle.

- **_Non._** Je reculai, redoutant une autre gifle. Emmett s'esclaffa.

- **_Parle lui, au moins._**

-**_ C'est trop tôt, Bella_**. avouai-je. **_J'ai encore trop de ressentiment envers elle pour lui pardonner. Je ne suis même pas sûr de le pouvoir,_** _surtout maintenant que je sais que tu es enceinte. Savoir que j'aurais pu vous perdre tous les deux m'est insupportable._..

Alice me regarda et son chagrin me transperça le cœur.

_**- Pour toi, mon ange, je veux bien essayer. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne pourrai plus jamais lui faire confiance.**_

- **_Je te demande juste de ne pas la repousser._** Dit-elle en caressant mon visage.

- **_Alors je ne la repousserai pas, si tu ne me redonne plus de claques. Ça fait un mal fou!_** gémis-je en me frottant la joue.

Cette phrase allégea l'ambiance tendue de la maison, et nous rîmes de concert.

* * *

Je proposai une ballade à Bella à la clairière qui nous servait de refuge. C'était notre coin, celui où j'ai pu lui montrer ma vrai nature sans me soucier des conséquences, où elle avait pu voir comment ma peau réagissait les jours de grand soleil. Nous y avions passés les meilleurs moment de notre existence, et cette clairière serait le lieu où je lui annoncerai que son plus grand rêve se réaliserait. Elle accepta et nous nous éclipsâmes prestement.

Allongés dans l'herbe, dans les bras l'un de l'autre,nous étions sereins. Je caressai son corps, les nez dans ses cheveux, me délectant de son odeur. Je soupirai, ne sachant comment amener le sujet.

_**- Toi, tu veux me dire quelque chose!**_ Déduit ma princesse.

_**- Oui. Il faut que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé en Italie. Pourquoi ils nous ont laissé partir.**_

Elle tressaillit.

_**- Je t'écoute.**_

_**- De quoi te rappelles-tu, à partir du moment où je suis arrivé?**_

_**- Je me rappelle t'avoir vu... A terre.**_ Des sanglots étranglaient sa voix. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas revivre cet instant. _**Tu avais mal, et tu criais. Je voulais t'aider de toutes mes forces, mais je ne savais que faire. Et je l'ai vu, elle.**_ Elle cracha ces mots avec férocité, et ses yeux se noircirent._**Elle souriait, et j'ai voulu la faire souffrir. Je sentais la haine venir de là.**_ Elle se tint le ventre. _**J'ai désiré qu'elle ressente la douleur qu'elle t'infligeait. Étrangement, je me suis sentie capable de te soulager et de lui faire goûter son traitement. Et je l'ai fait!**_

_**- Bella,**_ dis-je en lui prenant les mains, tout en les gardant sur son ventre. _**Tu n'es pas responsable de l'agonie de Jane.**_

_**- Ah bon?**_ Fit-elle, surprise. _**J'avais cru que c'était moi qui avais utilisé mon don!**_

_**- J'en ai eu la confirmation en écoutant Aro et Marcus communiquer. Ce n'était pas toi, mais ça venait de toi.**_

_**- Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**- Bella!**_ m'impatientai-je. _**Réfléchis un peu! Tu as toi-même dit que tu sentais ta colère venir de là...**_ Je pressai à nouveau son ventre_**. Marcus a dit que cela venait de...**_

_**- De...?**_ appuya-t-elle, incrédule.

_**- De ce qui germait en toi. **_Lui répondis-je d'une voix douce**_. De notre enfant, Bella._**

_**- Notre...**_ elle ne put continuer. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle me fixa longtemps, immobile,tandis que ma main continuait à caresser son ventre. _**Je porte notre enfant!**_

Je ne lui répondis pas. Tout en l'enlaçant, je me ruai sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément. Notre premier baiser depuis notre retour d'Italie, symbole de notre bonheur retrouvé et promesse d'un avenir radieux.

* * *

Point de vue d'Alice.

Mon amie était saine et sauve et son retour m'avait rapproché de ma famille.

Seul Edward avait du mal à me pardonner. D'habitude, même si je faisais des erreurs, dès que tout s'arrangeait, il ne restait pas fâché longtemps. Cependant le mépris qu'il affichait à mon égard et ce manque de confiance persistants, à l'heure actuelle, me faisaient énormément souffrir.

Certes, je ne comprenais que trop bien le fait qu'il m'en veuille. Dès qu'il semblait sur le point de me redonner chance, il regardait Bella et sa résolution s'envolait. Ma meilleure amie continuait de le pousser à me pardonner, mais quelque chose le retenait. Je savais que toute la famille connaissait la raison pour laquelle cette distance ne s'effaçait pas, car l'ambiance se rafraichissait dès que je leur parlais d'Edward et Bella.

Ce jour-là, Bella était sortie avec Rosalie afin d'acheter un cadeau à Emmett. Edward de son côté, s'occupait de confirmer les réservations d'hôtels et de billets d'avion pour leur voyage de noces. Mon amie m'avait expressément demandé le matin d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, ce que j'avais accepté avec plaisir. Edward s'était renfrogné à cette nouvelle et s'était fait remettre à sa place par sa fiancée. Depuis, il me fuyait, accentuant mon chagrin.

N'y tenant plus, je fonçai vers mon frère et lui demandai des explications. Ce fut laborieux, car dès que je lui posais une question, il partait dans une autre pièce.

_- Ne vois-tu donc pas que je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé? Je vous ai fait souffrir, j'en ai souffert également. Je mérite d'avoir mal, je suis un monstre. Mais je ne mérite pas ton mépris. Cette histoire est derrière nous, à présent. Enterrons la hache de guerre, ne serait-ce que pour Bella._

Il s'arrêta, et je sus qu'il avait entendu mes pensées. Il se retourna alors vers moi, le visage fermé, les mâchoires serrées.

_**- Tu te trompes,**_ asséna-t-il._** Cette histoire est loin d'être terminée. Les Volturis ne nous laisseront pas en paix. **_

_**- Mais ils vous ont laissé repartir!**_ M'écriai-je.

_**- Uniquement parce qu'ils ont eu peur de Bella. Elle a un gros potentiel et ils la veulent, encore plus aujourd'hui. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas la transformer maintenant, surtout dans son état.**_

C'était la plus longue conversation qu'Edward et moi avions eu en plus d'un mois. Elle était cependant loin d'être terminée. Il avait parlé de son état et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Serait-elle souffrante,ou...

_**- Elle est enceinte. **_

Je ne pus retenir ma joie. Avoir un enfant d'Edward était le rêve Bella. Je m'immobilisai aussitôt. Elle ne m'en avait pas informée, alors qu'elle se disait ma meilleure amie, et qu'il s'agissait de la plus importante nouvelle de toute sa vie. _Se pourrait-il qu'elle m'en veuille encore?_

_**- C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de ne rien te dire. Je ne savais pas si, en apprenant la nouvelle, tu n'aurais pas trouvé une autre idée malsaine afin de gâcher mon bonheur, et puis...**_ il hésita._** Je suis conscient que tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était enceinte, mais j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas songer au fait que Bella et notre enfant auraient pu mourir, là-bas. Dès que je la vois, je repense que, par ta faute, j'aurais pu les perdre tous les deux...**_

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à me pardonner. Je pris conscience des risque que j'avais fait courir à Bella,. En plus de démanteler le clan des Cullen, j'aurais brisé une famille, et tué un enfant. Ma culpabilité grandit et je me sentis encore plus monstrueuse.

_**- Je te jure que si j'avais été au courant, je n'aurais pas...**_

_**- Je sais,**_ me coupa Edward. _**N'en parlons plus. Il fallait que je t'en parle de toutes**_ _**manières, car les Volturis projettent de venir l'année prochaine. Bella leur a promis de se transformer, mais elle veut attendre la fin de sa grossesse pour le faire. Quant à eux, ils veulent s'accaparer ses pouvoirs, ainsi que ceux du bébé qui se manifeste déjà à travers elle.**_

_**- Quoi?**_ Hurlai-je. _**Il ne faut pas les laisser faire.**_

_**- Avec ton esprit dérangé, j'espérais que tu nous trouves un plan machiavélique. Vu que tu arrives toujours à tes fins...**_ railla-t-il en me donnant au passage un coup de coude.

_**- Hé! Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, ce genre de choses ne sort pas instantanément de mon esprit... Dérangé!**_ Ironisai-je.

Il s'esclaffa, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

_**- Je te promets de tout faire pour empêcher qu'ils s'approchent de ta famille...**_

_**- De notre famille,**_ rectifia Edward.

Je sus, à cet instant, que j'avais retrouvé mon frère.

* * *

_Le dernier chapitre arrive, d'ici une petite heure je pense que je l'aurai terminé._

**J'ai besoin de votre aide.**

_Il me faudrait des noms pour le futur bébé de Bella et d'Edward, qui sera dans ma deuxième fiction._

_Des noms de garçons... Et des noms de filles _

_(je ne vais pas vous dévoiler son sexe non plus! et puis quoi encore!)_

_J'aimerais essayer de faire ma deuxième fiction du point de vue d'un autre membre de la famille Cullen, en plus d'Edward._

_Lequel auriez-vous aimé voir plus impliqué dans ma suite?_

_J'attends vos réponses, et vos impressions!_

_Leilani_


	31. Chapitre 30 Nouvelle vie

Point de vue d'Alice.

_**- Ne bouge pas, ma belle. Tu ne voudrais pas déchirer ta magnifique robe?**_

_**- C'est de ta faute, Alice! Tu m'avais promis que les retouches ne seraient pas nécessaires, et regarde! Je ne peux plus rentrer dedans!**_

_**- Calme-toi. je vais arranger ça.**_

_**- Et comment? **_Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens, essayant de se dégager de sa robe de mariée.

_**- Arrête de paniquer,**_ lui rétorquai-je en lui enlevant sa tenue, coincée au niveau de sa poitrine. _**C'est mauvais pour ton cœur, et pour le bébé. Je m'en occupe, ce sera vite fait, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**- Nous n'avons plus le temps...Je te signale que le mariage a lieu demain!**_

_**- Je ne dors pas, contrairement à certaines. **_la narguai-je.**_ Et maintenant, laisse moi travailler._**

La robe de Bella n'avait pas à être énormément modifiée. Il fallait juste changer le haut, de manière à ce que sa poitrine, qui avait commencé à déborder, puisse être accueillie sans problème et dé-serrer un peu la taille.

Elle n'avait quasiment pas pris de poids. Sa maladie ne progressait pas, et sa grossesse évoluait bien. Contrairement à Rosalie, qui venait (encore) d'avoir une petite fille prénommée Vera, en souvenir de sa meilleure amie disparue il y a quelques années, elle n'accoucha pas au bout de deux mois. La grossesse de Bella se déroulait humainement.

_**- J'ai fini,**_ lui dis-je au bout d'une heure. _**Essaye la.**_

_**- Elle est parfaite,**_ s'émerveilla-t-elle après l'avoir enfilée.

_**- Alors maintenant, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille! **_S'écria Rosalie tout en berçant sa fille. _**Les garçons sont partis faire la fête à la manière des , Kate et Carmen sont en bas, elles nous attendent.**_

_**- Angela ne va pas tarder**_, ajoutai-je. _**N'oublie pas, Rose. Vera est notre petite cousine, la fille de Tanya.**_

_**- Oui, oui,**_ grommela-t-elle.

La soirée se déroula sans anicroches. Nous avions loué un Karaoké pour l'occasion. Bella et Angela ne chantaient pas trop mal, mais elles étaient tellement gênées que les fausses notes s'enchainaient, multipliant notre hilarité. Nous regardâmes ensuite un film d'horreur. Une histoire de vampires, choisie par Angela. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs la seule à être glacée d'effroi, et le ridicule de la situation nous amusa beaucoup.

Au moment de se coucher, Bella vint m'embrasser.

_**- Merci, Al'**_. Pour tout ce que tu as fais.

_**- Non, Bella, ne me remercie pas**_, insistai-je, embarrassée. _**Je vous ai fait trop de mal pour que tu m'en sois reconnaissante.**_

_**- Si tu n'avais pas été là,**_ répliqua mon amie, _**je n'aurais sans doute pas aussi heureuse. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pris certaines décisions qui m'ont conduites aux plus beaux miracles. Je vais me marier demain, être mère dans quelques mois, et je vais vivre.**_

Ces derniers mots me remplirent d'allégresse. Les larmes coulaient malgré moi. C'était toujours une sensation agréable de me sentir un peu humaine, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir cacher mes émotions me déplaisait fortement.

_**- File te coucher! Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à ton propre mariage!**_ Plaisantai-je.

Le lendemain, Bella ne tenait pas en place. Sa mère, arrivée le matin de Phoenix avec son nouveau mari, non plus. J'appelai Jasper à l'aide afin qu'il puisse les apaiser, ce qu'il fit, un cour instant.

Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de voir la salle que nous avions préparé hier soir. Elle était restée dans ma chambre et nous lui avions apporté son petit-déjeuner au lit. Elle n'avait pas non plus vu Edward depuis une semaine, et je savais qu'ils avaient hâte de se retrouver, mais je leur interdis de se voir.

_**- Non Bella, tu ne le verras pas. Ca porte malheur. Et vu la poisse que tu as déjà, ce serait suicidaire d'attirer encore plus de malheur!!!**_

Elle grogna, mais obéit.

Nous respectâmes la tradition. Ses parent lui offrirent une coiffe sertie de saphirs appartenant à son arrière grand-mère. Je lui avais prêté les chaussures à talons qu'il convenait de mettre, et Rosalie lui avait acheté les dessous qu'elle portait.

Rose ajouta la coiffe qui épousa parfaitement les contours du chignon lâche de Bella. Ma soeur avait tenu à la coiffer, et le résultat dépassait nos espérances. Elle avait laissé quelques boucles en dehors du chignon, et celles-ci retombaient remarquablement autour de son visage et sur ses épaules, soulignant l'élégance et la grâce de ma meilleur amie.

_**- Laisse moi embrasser une dernière fois Bella Swan,**_ lui dis-je en l'enlaçant. _**La prochaine fois que je le ferai, tu seras Bella Cullen!**_

_**- J'ai hâte d'y être. **_Elle se tourna vers son père, qui était ému aux larmes. _**Allons-y, papa.**_

_**- Laisse nous descendre avant, malheureuse!**_ m'écriai-je.

J'ouvris la porte, et je descendis.

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward.

Le salon avait été décoré avec des fleurs blanches et des cristaux bleus. Alice et Esmée s'étaient donné beaucoup de mal alors qu'il y avait à peine une vingtaine de personne conviées.

Bella avait invité Angela et son ami Ben, sa mère, son beau-père, ainsi que la récente compagne de son père, Sue. De mon côté, à part évidemment ma famille, mes amis Tanya, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar étaient également présents. Nous avions refusé la présence d'Irina, qui désirait venir comme si de rien n'était, et le clan de Denali n'avait pas émis d'objections, connaissant la raison pour laquelle nous ne la souhaitions pas parmi nous.

Carlisle était mon témoin, et Jasper gardait nos alliances. Emmett avait boudé, pensant qu'il ne ferait rien. Mais je lui réservais une surprise de taille.

Tout en me préparant, j'avais demandé à Henry d'appeler son père. Celui-ci vint, trainant les pieds.

_**- Tu voulais me voir?**_

_**- Oui, j'ai un énorme service à te demander.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire?**_ Demanda-t-il, le regard brillant.

_**- Et bien, Bella et moi en avons longuement discuté, et nous souhaiterions que tu sois celui qui nous marie.**_

_**- Hein? Tu plaisantes?**_ S'offusqua-t-il.

_**- Ai-je l'air de me moquer de toi?**_

_**- Mais je ne suis ni prêtre ni pasteur.**_

_**- Nous nous sommes déjà chargés de ton ordination,**_ lui dis-je en lui tendant son certificat. _**Nous n'attendons plus que ta réponse, mais sache que si tu refuses, nous ne pourrons pas nous marier.**_

_**- Wow... C'est un tel honneur... Je n'aurai jamais pensé que... **_

_**- Voyons Emmett, pensais-tu réellement que je ne proposerai pas à mon petit frère le rôle le plus important le jour de mon mariage?**_

_**- Merci, frérot, **_dit-il les larmes aux yeux. _**J'accepte.**_ _**Et tu ne vas pas être déçu! **_S'esclaffa-t-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Je me sentis tout à coup fébrile, et me demandai ce qu'il nous mijotait. Je descendis et me plaçai devant l'autel préparé par mes sœurs. Carlisle se mit à côté de moi et Jasper m'envoya une onde apaisante qui me fit beaucoup de bien.

Rosalie se dirigea vers le piano et commença à jouer. Le stress m'oppressa et je crus défaillir.

Alice descendit les escaliers menant à la salle. Elle était habillée d'une robe fuseau bleu pâle

et ses cheveux, d'ordinaire en bataille, étaient lissés, deux peignes de la même couleur que sa robe venant les ramener derrière ses oreilles. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et se positonna en face de Carlisle.

La mélodie changea. Je vis alors Bella atteindre le bas des escaliers, au bras de son père, tête baissée. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, sa beauté me coupa littéralement le souffle. Sa robe était aussi simple qu'elle, mais incrustée de pierres et de broderies bleues, et la coupe de celle-ci mettait agréablement en valeur sa poitrine. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'elle était aussi...

_Ressaisis-toi, Edward_.

Elle arriva à mon niveau, et son merveilleux sourire me réchauffa le cœur. Son odeur m'enveloppait, comme au premier jour, et avant même de dire oui, j'étais déjà comblé.

Charlie posa la main de Bella sur la mienne. Je le saluai, et m'approchai de l'autel avec ma promise.

Emmett se racla la gorge.

_**- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, tout à coup,**_ me chuchota mon ange.

_**- Et moi donc! **_

Carlisle et Jasper rirent, pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie se renfrognèrent.

_**- Pas de blague salaces, Emmett, ou tu dormiras sur le canapé!**_ menaça cette dernière.

Il acquiesça.

_**- Bella et Edward se sont connus au lycée, il y a à peine dix mois. Trois semaines après leur rencontre, il lui a demandé de l'épouser. J'ai cru qu'il était fou, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et qu'il pensait avec ses... **_Esmée hoqueta.

Rosalie et Charlie lancèrent un regard noir à mon frère, tandis que Bella éclatait de rire et que je secouais la tête, mort de honte. Il se confondit en excuse, augmentant les rires de mon ange et les murmures de l'assistance.

_**- Désolé... En tout cas j'ai eu tort. J'ai appris à connaître Bella et j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi mon frère était attaché à cette petite crevette. **_Nouveaux rires. _**Sérieusement, cette fille est exceptionnelle, et je me réjouis que mon frère l'ait trouvé.**_

Il continua son monologue, une bonne dizaine de minutes, continuant à faire des allusions d'un goût douteux sur notre sexualité, et nous mettant dans l'embarras plus d'une fois vis à vis de nos parents. Il inspira bruyamment, et conclut.

_**- Ils sont une inspiration pour nous tous, et la preuve que malgré les difficultés, les différences, et le caractère impossible de certaines choses... Il nous fit un clin d'œil, et nous sourîmes. Tout le monde a droit à l'amour et au bonheur.**_

Bella s'avança et l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle lui murmura un _**« Merci »**_ et reprit place à mes côtés. Il nous fit échanger nos vœux et Jasper nous donna nos alliance.

Lorsqu'elle me la mit, elle embrassa ma main et la posa sur son ventre. Je frissonnai de bonheur, réalisant que dorénavant, nous étions unis de toute les manières possibles.

Il nous déclara ensuite mari et femme. Je pris le visage de ma douce ruisselant de larmes entre mes mains et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle était enfin mienne.

Nous reçûmes les félicitations de tous nos convives, puis nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réception.

* * *

Pendant que je dansais avec mon épouse – ce mot sonnait merveilleusement quand je parlais de Bella – Alice me fit signe de venir. Je passai donc – à contrecoeur – le relai à Charlie, et partis à la rencontre de ma soeur et du reste de ma famille.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il, Alice?**_

_**- Ça y est, je les ai vus.**_

_**- Les Volturis?**_

_**- Oui, ils ne viennent pas ce soir, rassure-toi. Mais je sais ce qu'ils manigancent.**_

_**- Vont-ils agir bientôt? **_M'inquiétai-je.

_**- Ils nous testerons en envoyant quelques gardes pendant votre voyage de noces. **_

_**- Faites bien attention surtout. **_

_**- Ils sont assez coriaces, mais j'ai un plan! **_S'exclama-t-elle.

_**- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! **_M'écriai-je, soulagé.

_**- J'aimerais t'y voir, toi!**_ S'insurgea-t-elle.

Bella me rejoignit, et m'entraîna dans notre chambre.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mme Cullen?**_ Lui dis-je le plus sensuellement possible.

Elle frissonna.

_**- Il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer à ce nom...**_

_**- Nous aurons l'éternité pour ça, **_lui répondis-je en l'enlaçant.

_**- Il fallait que je te donne ceci. **_

Elle me tendit une feuille. Je m'assis et en lus le début. C'était sa dissertation.

_**- Tu ne l'as toujours pas lu. Je veux que tu le fasses.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mon amour.**_

_**- Ça l'est pour moi.**_

Je continuai à lire, et fus décontenancé.

Nous ne nous étions pas dit un mot sur ce que nous allions écrire. Nous ne savions même pas que nous l'avions terminé avant le bal de rentrée. Alors pourquoi les mots étaient ils les mêmes?

* * *

_Maintenant que je le connais, je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer d'Edward Cullen._

_Il est désormais celui à qui je tiens le plus au monde. _

_Il est de loin l'être le plus doux, le plus intègre, et le plus généreux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. _

_Son dévouement est sans bornes lorsqu'il s'agit des personnes qu'il aime. S'il y a une chose que je lui envie, c'est sa capacité à garder sa famille unie. Bien que nombreux, ils gravitent tous autour de lui, et j'ai l'impression que sans lui, cette famille se déliterait._

_Les gens les trouvent effrayants et n'hésitent pas à les calomnier, en réalité il sont exceptionnels. _

_Je voudrais que ces personnes sachent qu'ils auront beau faire, beau dire, aucun d'eux ne vaudra jamais le quart de la moitié d'Edward . _

_Il a réussi là où des centaines d'autres ont échoué. Il m'a redonné goût à la vie. En s'ouvrant à moi, il m'a insufflé l'espoir et fait croire aux miracles._

_Grâce à lui, je suis vivante. Grâce à lui, je veux vivre. Pour lui, et avec lui._

_Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire à quel point il est important pour moi, ni à quel point je lui suis reconnaissante. Mais si jamais je devais lui synthétiser tout ce que je ressens à son égard, je ne lui dirais que trois mots: Je t'aime._

* * *

Je fixai Bella, les yeux pleins d'amour. Le portrait qu'elle fit de moi me laissa sans voix.

_**Merci,**_ balbutiai-je.

_**Non, mon amour**_. Dit-elle en posant nos mains sur son ventre. _**Merci à toi.**_

Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. J'avais trouvé l'amour de ma vie, nous nous étions unis, et nous allions bientôt être parents.

L'ombre des Volturis planait toujours sur nos têtes, mais je ne m'en inquiétais plus. Avec Alice, déterminée à protéger Bella, nous n'avions aucun soucis à nous faire. Grâce à son don, mon ange serait aussi capable de se défendre une fois transformée, et les Denali nous prêteraient main forte. Nous serions prêts à les recevoir.

En attendant, je voulais jouir de notre bonheur et profiter de mon épouse.

* * *

Voila! Je termine ma première fic ici!

Je me suis décidée, la suite sera des points de vue d'Edward et de Jasper.

Mais avant je ferai un petit OS sur la nouvelle vie d'Emmett et Rosalie.

N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions, bien que je connaisse la fin de ma deuxième fic, on pourra toujours l'améliorer!

Leilani


	32. INFO SUITE

_**Ma nouvelle fiction est en ligne!**_

_**Elle s'appelle Sounds Like Eternity**_

_**Le lien : ******__.net/s/5650382/1/Sounds_like_Eternity_

_**A tout bientôt ^_^**_

_**Leilani**_


End file.
